Ma descente aux Enfers
by Skinfaxi
Summary: Après l'échec d'Harry contre Voldemort. Ruby Grace se retrouve raflée et vendue comme esclave à la famille Malfoy. L'enfer est peut-être plus doux que toutes les douleurs qu'elle va endurer...
1. Chapter 1

tout l'univers et les persos appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK Rowling ! Sauf Ruby et quelques autres perso inventés de toute pièce. L'histoire se passe après le livre 7. harry a échoué dans sa quête mais tous vous sera expliqué dans ce chapitre =)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mon gémissement fend les ténèbres. Je suis étendue sur le sol gelé, lamentable déchet d'humanité martyrisé au delà du possible. Je crois que je vais rendre mon dernier souffle. Je l'espère avec mon dernier sursaut de volonté, que la mort me cueille et me donne enfin cette délivrance tant attendue.

Mais je me rend compte, que même au plus profond des ténèbres, il n'y a toujours pas de lumières...

…

Autant vous raconter l'histoire depuis le début pour que vous compreniez quelque chose. Je vais essayé de résumer le plus possible.

On dit de certaine personne que le sort s'acharne sur elle. Je crois que j'en fais malheureusement partie. Mon nom est Ruby Grace. Ruby c'est mon prénom mais je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous confondez les deux. Tous le monde le faisait à Poudlard. J'avais mis tant d'espoir dans cette école , je pensais que là-bas je réussirais à me faire des amis. Ma vie à la maison était bien monotone, aucuns enfants du quartier ne m'adressaient la parole parce que je n'avais pas cet air cool. Ou le dernier gadget à la mode.

Je suis née dans une famille de sang pur mais considéré comme traître à leur sang puisque mes parents ont refusés de rejoindre Vous Savez Qui lors de son ascension.

J'étais tellement heureuse dans le Poudlard Express, j'avais fait des grands signes d'au revoir à mes parents qui émus de voir leur fille unique partir pour l'école des sorciers avaient les yeux humides. Je me souviens encore du grand sourire qui fendait mon visage, j'étais sur que dans ma maison je me ferais des amis. Qu'avec mes copines nous parlerions de mode en ce vernissant les ongles et en potinant sur les garçons. Mais bien évidement, rien ne c'est passé comme prévu...

Le Choipeaux m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Ce soir là mon sang c'est glacé quand personne ne m'a applaudit à la table. Tous le monde savait que j'étais une traître à mon sang. Je suis rentré dans la même promotion que Draco Malfoy, sa famille et sa richesse m'impressionnait beaucoup. Papa m'avais dit de faire très attention à ne pas le contrarier pour ne pas que je lui attire des ennuis au Ministère.

Draco en a profité... ça a commencé par des petites blagues idiotes. Puis plus méchantes, Draco et ses deux gardes du corps me bousculaient sans arrêt. J'avais sans cesse les mains écorchées, les autres Serpentard ce moquaient de moi en me rappelant que je n'étais qu'une « sale petite traître ». je pleurais dès que personne ne me voyait tant j'étais malheureuse. Je n'osais rien dire à mes parents, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Mon seul ami était « Gris » mon rat. J'adorais passer des heures à jouer avec lui, je riais quand avec ses petites pattes et sa queue, il me chatouillait le cou alors que je lisais un livre. C'était vraiment un compagnon chère à mon cœur, jusqu'au jour ou Draco c'est emparé de lui et l'a décapité devant mes yeux en riant à gorge déployée.

Ce jour là, j'étais sortie en hurlant et en sanglotant violemment sous la perte terrible et ignoble de mon compagnon.

Je m'étais réfugié dans une petite alcôve dans un couloir en pleurant à chaude larmes espérant qu'ici personne ne viendrait me trouver et m'embêter. Finalement, c'est le professeur Snape, mon directeur de maison qui m'a demandé ce que j'avais à pleurnicher. J'étais incapable de lui répondre tant la douleur de la perte de Gris me serrais la gorge. Encore une fois, j'eus atterri à l'infirmerie. J'aimais bien l'infirmière, elle s'inquiétait souvent pour moi car j'étais sans cesse couverte de bleu et bien trop maigre pour mon âge mais les élèves de ma maison ne me laissaient jamais manger à ma faim.

Les autres années ce sont écoulés lentement, je m'étais installé une routine. Comme prévu, je n'avais pas d'ami mais j'adorais parler longuement avec les centaures et les fantômes qui avaient des sujets de conversations inépuisables.

J'avais appris à mes dépends de ne plus apporter d'animaux de compagnie sinon Draco me les tuait tous. Jusqu'au jour ou le Professeur Snape m'a offert un rat devant le Serpentard en affirmant que si celui-ci disparaissait, la personne coupable aurait à faire à lui. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'avais baptisé mon rat « Cyrano » en référence au long et joli nez du professeur Snape. J'aimais beaucoup notre directeur de maison, il avait parfois quelques mots gentil en ma faveur qui me rendais le sourire alors j'essayais d'être bonne en potion. Mais dépasser Hermione Granger n'étais pas chose aisée.

Mes années d'études ce sont déroulées dans un certain calme que je regrette aujourd'hui. Quand Vous Savez Qui a repris le pouvoir, avec mes parent nous sommes rentrés dans la résistance, tandis que Harry et ses amis sont parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Nous avons tenus ainsi jusqu'à la chute de Potter. Personne ne sait où il est. Moi, je suppose qu'il se cache en essayant de survivre le plus longtemps possible et personne ne peux lui en vouloir.

Les rafles, avec la prise entière de pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres ce sont accentués. Il était pratiquement impossible d'y échapper et c'est ce qu'il c'est passé. Mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux dans l'une d'elle.

C'était un soir d 'hiver, nous nous étions refugés dans un pub avec d'autres membres de la résistance. Maman me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter bien que je tremblais de tous mes membres et soudain la vitrine à exploser.

C'était le chaos total, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je rampe sous une table, les mains encore écorchées et je voudrais hurler tant j'ai peur. En tournant, la tête je tombe nez à nez face à un visage familier qui me regarde sans plus jamais me voir. Je hurle en reconnaissant les traits de ma mère, le visage recouvert de sang à cause de l'éclat de verre profondément enfoncé dans sa tête.

Quelqu'un me tire par les pieds et je me débat vivement en hurlant avant de faire face à un raffleur particulièrement repoussant. Je cherche ma baguette mais je la voit, brisée à quelques mètres de moi. Puis j'aperçois mon père pendu magiquement, la langue bleu sortant de sa bouche les yeux révulsés d'horreur. La douleur, le chagrin et l'horreur me submerge à un tel point que je tombe dans les pommes.

Une grande claque me réveille et je gémis en me coupant le bout des doigts sur les éclats de verre qui jonchent le sol.

-Ton nom ? Grogne un rafleur.

Je fais mine de ne rien dire et une deuxième baffe me délie la langue en fendant ma lèvre en deux.

Je gémis :

-Ruby Grace..

Un autre rafleur cherche mon nom sur sa liste avant de sourire victorieusement et de s'écrier :

-Traitre à ton sang ! Dans les morts y a t-il des gens de ta famille ?

Je hoche la tête en désignant les cadavres de mes parents, les larmes roulants sur mes joues, avant de tomber à genoux en proie à un immense chagrin. Le rafleur raye avec un sourire victorieux notre nom sur la liste. En faisant ceci, il barre ma vie, à jamais. Tous ce qu'elle a représenté n'est désormais que poussière.

Un des hommes s'exclame :

-Hé Tod, regarde la ! Elle n'est pas vilaine, blonde, mince, plutôt grande avec de belle forme. Tout à fait le genre de Lucius Malfoy ! Il ne cherchais pas une nouvelle esclave d'ailleurs ?

-Si ! Répond l'homme. Mais il a demandé à ce qu'elle soit vierge !

Mon sang ce glace au seul nom de Malfoy, j'en oublierais presque mon calvaire. Je regarde les hommes d'un air terrifié quand deux s'approche vers moi et me demande :

-Alors, tu es vierge ?

Je balbutie une réponse sans intérêt quand un des hommes perd patience et s'exclame :

-Allez on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Tenez la que je regarde !

Je me débat alors comme un animal fou mais je ne fais pas le poids contre trois hommes féroces. Deux d'entre eux me tiennent fermement les bras, pendant que le troisième enlève mon jean et ma culotte sans ménagement avant d'écarter mes cuisses. Je hurle :

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS AVEC TES SALES PATTES !

Bien sur, il n'en a que faire et je sens ses doigts proches de mon intimité. Le contact me révulse tellement que je me vomis dessus et les hommes me lâche avec un cri de dégoût. J'essaye vainement de m'enfuir mais je me sens propulser magiquement et je tombe violemment au sol en criant de douleur, le poignet fortement entaillé.

J'entends confirmé le rafleur que je suis vierge et tous éclate de rire en ce donnant des claques dans le dos.

-On va enfin toucher une jolie somme ! Et toi, ne nous regarde pas avec ses yeux noirs ! C'était ou Malfoy ou Macnair !

-Macnair ! Éclate de rire un autre rafleur. Ses esclaves ne tiennent pas plus de 4 jours tant il les torturent. Il est complètement cinglé ! Alors estime toi heureuse !

-Bon y va ! S'impatiente le troisième.

Les hommes se mettent d'accord avant de m'attraper et de transplanner sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Nous arrivons à l'immense manoir des Malfoy, la grille s'ouvre avec un grincement sinistre tandis que je me débat en essayant de mordre les mains du rafleur qui me tient.

La bâtisse est vieille et immense, je ne la qualifierais pas de magnifique mais de lugubre. Par contre, le parc du domaine est luxuriant en arbres, arbustes et fleurs en tous genre.

Les rafleurs me traîne dans l'allée en gravier jusqu'à la grande porte avant de toquer à celle-ci. Quelques instants après la grande porte s'ouvre doucement laissant apparaître un petit elfe de maison à l'air apeuré. Il demande avec une petite voix aiguë :

-Messieurs ?

-Une commande pour ton maître ! Réponds l'un des rafleurs

-Veuillez patienter quelques instants je vous prie. Je vais chercher le maître.

Comme promis l'elfe revient avec Lucius Malfoy vêtu d'un peignoir sombre fait de matière noble, l'air agacer il demande froidement :

-J'espère que vous ne me dérangez pas pour rien !

-Non Monsieur. Nous vous ramenons une jeune esclave fraîchement raflée. Elle n'est pas trop obéissante mais je pense qu'après quelques punitions elle devrait ce calmer. Et elle est vierge, certifiée !

Le regard de Lucius brûle d'une drôle de lueur et je le vois tourner la tête pour essayé de m'apercevoir. Le rafleur qui s'adressait à Malfoy s'exclame :

-Mais amène la donc ici ! Qu'il puisse voir la marchandise !

L'homme me traîne par les cheveux et je me débat en criant de douleur avant de me lâcher aux pieds de mon futur maître. Un des rafleurs me relève par la peau du cou et me force à me tenir droite. Lucius me demande :

-Quel est ton statut ?

Comme je ne répond pas, il m'envoie une puissante gifle qui me sonne à moitié, un filet de sang perlant aux commissures de mes lèvres. Il dit :

-Alors ?

-Traître à mon sang ! Ou plutôt fidèle à mes idées !

Lucius m'adresse un sourire narquois avant de déclarer :

-Très bien, je la prends pour 10 galions !

Pendant que les rafleurs protestent sur mon prix, mon esprit vogue ailleurs. Loin de cette vie, je souhaite juste me réveiller et être auprès de mes parents que je ne reverrais plus jamais. Soudain je sens quelqu'un me traîner par la manche avant de comprendre qu'il s'agît de la crinière blonde qui m'entraîne à l'intérieur du château. Une fois jetée sur le sol marbré du couloirs, Lucius pointe sa baguette sur moi en s'écriant :

-Endoloris !

Et les portes de l'enfer ce referme sur mes cris d'agonie.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir =D voilà le deuxième j'espère qu'il vous plaira, à bientôt =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand le sortilège impardonnable s'arrête enfin je reste cloîtrée au sol, mes membres s'agitant en spasmes désordonnés. Je n'ai même plus la force de crier tant mes cordes vocales me font mal. Pourtant, Lucius me relève en me tirant par les cheveux sans ménagement, j'essaye d'attraper ses mains en gémissant pour qu'il me lâche mais il m'envoie paître plus loin en me jetant brutalement contre les pieds d'un nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci recule en s'écriant :

-C'est ta nouvelle esclave ? Beurk, elle est dans un sale état !

Ce faisant il m'assène un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et je roule sur le dos en crachant mes poumons peinant à retrouver mon souffle. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec surprise sur le visage de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci me dévisage quelque instant avant de me reconnaître et de s'exclamer :

-Toi !

-Tu l'a connais Draco ? Demande Lucius.

-Bien sur elle était à Serpentard, dans la même promotion que moi. Tu es Ruby Grace c'est bien ça ?

Je le regarde très étonné qu'il ce souvienne de mon prénom, après tous, je n'étais que la fille qu'il martyrisait. Lucius s'apprête à me refrapper et je me roule en boule en criant les mains devant ma tête :

-Oui ! Je suis bien Ruby Grace !

Pourtant, malgré ma réponse je me prends tout de même le pied de Mr. Malfoy dans les doigts. Il me dit méchamment :

-A partir de maintenant tu t'adresseras à nous en nous appelant Maître ou Maîtresse pour mon épouse. Est ce clair ?

-Oui Maître. Je répond les dents serrés sous la douleur.

-Très bien, viens avec moi maintenant !

Je me lève avec beaucoup de difficultés en tenant mon poignet blessé par les rafleurs contre ma poitrine. Lucius m'entraîne dans un dédale de couloirs où mon esprit se perd. Jamais je ne serais retrouver mon chemin ici. Nous descendons d'un étage et je sens l'air frais de l'hiver glacer mon corps. Je me demande en suivant la chevelure blonde de Mr Malfoy ce qu'il va m'arriver, ma gorge ce sert à la pensée de mes parents et de mes amis que je ne reverrais sans doute plus jamais. Je commence à trembler à cause du froid, de la peine et de la douleur qui envahit mon cœur.

Mon maître ouvre une petite porte en bois et désigne une pièce sombre et grisâtre. La pièce est totalement vide et humide, sans fenêtres. Il n'y a qu'une table en bois crasseuse qui trône au milieu. Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien servir. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que je le découvrirais le soir même...

Lucius m'ordonne d'entrer et dit :

-Tu dormiras ici. Bien entendu, tu ne peux pas garder ses vêtements. Tu enfileras ceux là. Dit il en désignant un tissu blanc informe. Il reprend. Je vais t'envoyer Nicky notre elfe de maison. Il t'expliquera tes tâches.

-Oui Maître. Dis je d'une petite voix ayant trop peur de me faire à nouveau frapper.

Lucius me regarde d'un air satisfait en restant planter devant moi. Je le dévisage ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attend de moi, quand il me gifle si fort que je tombe au sol en crachant du sang. Il s'exclame :

-Qu'attends tu pour te changer ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser seule pour que tu puisses cacher tes vêtements !

Terrifiée, je m'empresse de me déshabiller devant lui, des larmes de honte roulant sur mes joues. Une fois en sous vêtements Lucius s'approche de moi une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Je me fige sous l'effet de la peur et il pose pour la première fois, sa main avec délicatesse sur ma hanche. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai envie de vomis mais je me tiens droite en gardant les yeux plaqués au sol poussiéreux. Lucius passe sa main derrière mon oreille en murmurant :

-Très bien ma petite esclave, si tu es obéissante tu ne souffriras pas trop...

sur ces paroles il ramasse mes affaires, avant de sortir de la pièce il claque des doigts et l'elfe de maison apparaît dans un plop sonore. Le maître dit à celui-ci :

-Nicky, donne les instructions à la nouvelle !

-Oui Maître !

Le petit elfe vêtu lui aussi d'un drap qui a dut être blanc il y a fort longtemps s'approche de moi. Je m'écroule au sol en gémissant quand je comprends qu'il essaye de me saisir le bras. Il s'exclame :

-Non, n'est pas peur ! Je ne veux pas te frapper. Juste t'aider à attacher ton vêtement.

Je le dévisage un peu surprise avant de capituler et de le laisser faire. Il dit :

-Tu t'occuperas du ménage et de l'entretien de la maison. Bien entendu sans l'aide de la magie. Il faudra toujours que tu sois en alerte pour entendre si un de tes maîtres t'appellent. Si tu tardes trop à leurs répondre tu seras punis sévèrement.

Tu m'aideras aussi pour la cuisine, je t'apprendrais comment préparer les repas et les petits déjeuners selon les goûts et les horaires des maîtres.

Le matin, il faudra que tu sois à 6h00 dans les cuisines pour m'aider et le soirs tu te coucheras quand les maîtres n'auront plus besoin de toi.

-Mais Nicky comment est-ce que je vais savoir à quelle heure il faut que je me lève, je n'ai pas de réveille et il n'y a même pas de fenêtre pour que je puisse voir le jour !

-Je viendrais te réveiller les premiers temps pour que tu puisses comprendre le rythme.

-Merci. Je souffle. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose par ici ou je pourrais me laver et désinfecter mes blessures ?

Nicky n'a pas le temps de me répondre, une voix féminine le fait à sa place :

-Te laver, te couvrir est ici un privilège que tu acquerras avec tes années de services. Si bien entendu, tu tiens longtemps.

Je me retourne en sursautant, tombant sur le visage froid de Narcissa Malfoy, maîtresse de la demeure. Je m'empresse de baiser les yeux et celle-ci reprend :

-Nicky laisse nous !

Le petit elfe s'incline jusqu'à toucher le sol avant de filer sans demander son reste. La maîtresse reprends :

-Alors c'est toi la nouvelle esclave de mon époux... Nous allons mettre quelques points au clair toute les deux. Lucius viendra te visiter très souvent, sûrement même ce soir. Il est persuadé que je ne me rend pas compte de ses activités avec nos esclaves...

elle dit cela les yeux dans le vide, son air malheureux me surprend. Si après tous, elle ne veux pas que son mari aille voir d'autres femmes elle ferait mieux de lui dire. Mais rien ne ce passe normalement chez les sangs purs. Elle s'approche de moi et me saisit par la gorge en m'étouffant à moitié. Elle susurre à mon oreille :

-Mais saches qu'à chaque fois qu'il viendra, je le saurais. Et je te torturais pour ça !

-Mais... Je gémis. Je n'y peux rien, je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher...

elle me lâche subitement et je m'effondre dans un nuage de poussière. Narcissa souffle avant de partir :

-Tu n'as pas qu'à être aussi jolie et jeune, pauvre petite idiote !

Sur ceux, elle referme la porte me plongeant dans la pénombre en me laissant plus misérable que jamais...

…

je me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, enfin je suppose car l'absence de fenêtre m'induit en erreur.

Je peine à retrouver mon souffle car une main poser sur ma bouche et la moitié de mon visage m'étouffe.

J'essaye de me débattre en mordant et me débattant, la peur me donnant des ailes mais la personne est trop forte, elle m'écrase totalement. Soudain, une torche s'allume dans un angle de ma pièce. Je reconnais Lucius, le regard brûlant presque fiévreux. Il me fait peur, on dirait qu'il est possédé. D'un seul coup, il me prend et me jette sur la table en bois. Je comprends alors son utilité. Je sais aussi que Narcissa va me torturer après ça.

Et je me débat de plus belle en hurlant, je préfère mourir plutôt que de connaître un tel déshonneur. Lucius gronde :

-Arrête de bouger ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Ce faisant il attache magiquement mes mains à la table avant d'écarter le tissu qui me sert de vêtement. Des larmes ruissellent abondantes de chaque côté de mon visage quand ses mains parcourent mon corps. Je rentre dans un état second quand sa bouche glisse entre mes cuisses et remontent jusqu'à ma poitrine. J'essaye de me concentrer sur mon envie de vomir pour oublier, rendre la situation un peu plus tolérable. Quand j'aperçois du coin de l'œil, Lucius enlever son pantalon de pyjama, un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur parcourent mon corps et je hurle d'un voix suppliante :

-Non, pas comme ça ! Pitié Mr. Malfoy, pas comme ça. Je vous en prie... Pitié...

Ma voix ce brise en sanglots incontrôlables tant j'ai peur, je voudrais cacher ma poitrine, mon corps du regard de Lucius mais bien sur c'est impossible. Étrangement, il caresse mon ventre presque avec tendresse avant de tirer mes cuisses à lui sur le rebord de la table. Je ferme les yeux toujours en suppliant pour ne pas voir son membre gonflé quand soudain une douleur atroce me submerge au niveau du ventre. Je hurle à m'en briser les tympan et Malfoy colle sa main sur ma bouche en me prenant violemment. La table grince sous chacun de ses va et viens, je me perd dans la contemplation de la poussière qui s'échappe des jointures, en espérant mourir, rejoindre ceux que j'aime, à jamais.

C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu ma virginité, mon innocence la plus totale. C'est ainsi que Lucius Malfoy a commencé à me briser...

….

Le lendemain ce n'est pas Nicky qui me réveille mais les Doloris de Narcissa, furieuse et blessée dans son ego de femme...


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir subit les maléfices de Narcissa je me roule en boule en sanglotant tant mes muscles me font mal. Mes larmes s'écrasent sur le sol glacé tandis que la maîtresse me donne des coup de pied dans les côtes. La poussière qui vole ce colle à mes joues mouillées, les souillant un peu plus. Une fois ma correction administrée, Narcissa sort de la pièce d'un pas très digne, la tête haute avec toute la classe d'un sang pur.

Je gémis par terre en resserrant mes jambes barbouillé de sang dut à mon viol de la veille contre ma poitrine. Je reste là, misérable en me demandant comment peut on survivre dans de tel condition. Après un instant qui me paraît une éternité, une petite main me secoue en s'écriant :

-Miss ? Miss ! Debout ! Allez lève toi, sinon tu auras des ennuis avec le Maître Draco. Il veux que ce soit toi qui porte son petit déjeuner.

Je reconnais la voix de Nicky et je me met debout en boitillant. L'elfe s'exclame :

-Je t'attends à la cuisine fait vite !

Puis, il disparaît dans un Plop, je me précipite dans les couloirs mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe. J'ai souvenir d'avoir descendu un escalier, que je trouve sans trop de peine. Une fois arrivé en haut des marches, je ne sais décidément pas quelle direction choisir. Je m'adresse désespérément aux tableaux accrochés sur la tapisserie sombre :

-S'il vous plaît, dites moi comment aller aux cuisines ?

Tous les portraits me regarde d'un air hautain, ne daignant pas répondre à une esclave. Pourtant j'aperçois un petit bonhomme sous un pommier me faire un léger signe du doigt, m'indiquant de prendre à gauche. Je le remercie rapidement d'un hochement de la tête avant de boitiller le plus vite possible dans le sens indiqué.

J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine et Nicky me regarde avec air soulagé. La cuisine est immense et surtout à l'ancienne. Il y a deux plaques de cuisson à quatre feux chacune ainsi que trois fours. Un grand plan de travail trône au milieu de la pièce, qui ne manque pas de rangement. L'elfe me dit :

-Maître Draco viens prendre son petit déjeuner dans quinze minutes. Prépare son thé à la myrtille en dernier. Commence par faire chauffer les toasts, fait en cinq. Pas trop grillés, sinon tu risques de le regretter.

Je cherche alors rapidement le pain et j'allume la plaque de cuisson car les Malfoy ne possède pas de grille pain et il est bien trop tard pour mettre les toasts au four. Une fois qu'ils sont grillés à point je pose l'assiette sur un chauffe plat et je met l'eau pour le thé à bouillir en préparant le filtre à côté. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Draco prenne place dans la salle à manger pour lui servir son thé chaud au dernier moment.

Nicky me regarde l'air satisfait et s'exclame :

-Bravo, tu apprends vite, tu es débrouillarde. Tu devrais t'adapter avec discrétion assez rapidement et ainsi éviter des punitions sévères.

-Merci Nicky, j'avais l'habitude de cuisiner chez moi et de participer le plus possible aux tâches ménagères, ça aide...

-Tu devrais en profiter tant qu'il n'y a personne pour nettoyer tes plaies et la crasse qui couvre ton visage. Me dit l'elfe d'une petite voix.

J'acquiesce et j'entreprends de me laver à l'eau gelé de la cuisine. Ma toilette ne s'avère pas compliqué puisque que mon nouveau vêtement s'arrête à mi cuisse. Le pauvre Nicky a essayé de me le fixer au mieux autours du cou et dans le dos pour que je puisse marcher et me baisser sans dévoiler toute ma nudité.

Je me fige d'effrois quand j'entend la porte du salon claquer. L'elfe me presse en m'expliquant rapidement l'attitude à avoir. Je me dépêche de mettre le service à thé et le reste du petit déjeuner sur le plateau. J'entre en essayant d'avoir les mains les plus fermes possibles pour ne pas faire tober mon lourd chargement. Je m'annonce :

-Votre petit déjeuner Maître Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci ne daigne même pas me regarder, je me place à côté de lui en disposant le plateau à quelques centimètres de ses mains. Je prends la théière en disant :

-Si vous me permettez maître.

Draco me répond par un signe de la main et je lui sers son thé à la myrtille. Je m'apprête à me retirer quand celui-ci demande avec sa voix traînante :

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que tes parents sont morts ?

Mon cœur semble tomber dans un gouffre infini et je lui réponds néanmoins d'une voix ferme :

-Oui Maître.

-Alors ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient ! Notre monde se portera mieux sans ses traîtres à leur sang !

Je lâche le plateau que j'avais récupéré, qui tombe au sol dans un fracas métalique. Draco sursaute et ce retourne en me demandant impérieusement :

-Espèce de maladroite ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Hors de ma vue !

-Mes parents n'étaient pas des traîtres à leur sang ! Ils sont morts en héros, fidèle à leurs idées !

J'ai dis ça d'une voix tremblante de colère et de haine. Je sers les poings tandis que Draco s'avance dangereusement vers moi , il m'envoit une gifle avec la pointe de sa baguette qui laisse une trace sanglante sur ma pommette. Le sang s'écoule en fin filets dévalant jusqu'à ma bouche me laissant un goût de fer sur la langue. Je le regarde méchamment quand il s'apprête à me frapper une nouvelle fois quand une voix trainant mais plus grave le stop.

-Que ce passe t-il ici ?

Draco ce retire aussitôt, devoilant mon corps courbé au sol. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux, je refuse de croiser le regard d'acier de Lucius. Ses deux yeux qui hanteront mes pires cauchemars. Il ce baisse en attrapant mon menton et en murmurant :

-Alors tu as encore fait des tiennes ? Mes punitions te manquent elles déjà à ce point ?

Je m'efforce de tourner la tête, les yeux brûlant de haine à son égard. L'homme se relève et s'adresse à son fils :

-Draco, je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas trop l'abîmer. J'ai dépensé une petite somme pour elle et je préférerais qu'elle dure plus longtemps que la dernière. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui père.

Mon sang se glace littéralement. Plus longtemps que a dernière ? Alors il est chose courante d'avoir des esclaves chez les Malfoy et qu'elles meurent prématurément... Il faudra que je demande des éclaircissement à Nicky sur ce sujet.

J'attends ensuite patiemment dans la cuisine que ces messieurs finissent leurs petit déjeuners pour pouvoir débarrasser. Madame préférant ce restaurer dans sa chambre.

Une fois attelée à la vaisselle, j'en profite pour rincer ma nouvelle plaie à la joue avec de 'eau savonneuse. On a déjà vu mieux comme désinfectant mais vu la situation il s'avère être de première qualité. J'en profite également pour fourrer un doigt dans ma bouche et me brosser les dent à l'ancienne. Concernant la nourriture, je ne sais pas ce que l'on à le droit de prendre. Il faudra que je demande cela à Nicky.

Je savoure presque le contact de l'eau chaude sur mes bras qui me réchauffe la peau. J'en profite pour fermer quelques instants les yeux. Erreur de ma part, je me retrouve précipitamment collé contre quelqu'un qui me laboure le corps de ses grosses mains. Je reconnais aussitôt l'odeur tant détesté de Lucius Malfoy qui murmure :

-Je vois que tu t'es lavé... Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te punirais pas pour ça. Je préfère avoir une esclave propre et qui sens bon. Je m'arrangerais pour que Narcissa te laisse tranquille concernant ta toilette.

Après m'avoir mordillé la peau du cou, il me lâche en me faisant tout de même sentir son excitation et part ce préparer pour aller, je suppose à son travail. Nicky me rejoint quelques instant plus tard et m'explique qu'aujourd'hui je dois cirer le parquet de la salle de réception.

Je fouille dans les placards à la recherche de la cire, d'une brosse et d'un chiffon. Une fois la matériel rassemblé, je me dirige avec morosité dans la salle de réception en suivant les instructions de Nicky. Je pousse les deux portes battantes et je reste bouche bée. C'est magnifique, des vieilles boiseries gravées de scène de chevalerie grimpe à chaque coin de l'immense salle remontant jusqu'au plafond peint avec goût. On croirait être sous un superbe ciel bleu et cela met un peu de baume à mon cœur. Mon entrain disparaît aussitôt quand je prend conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche. Le parquet est vieux mais parfaitement brillant, valser dessus doit être un réel plaisir. Je me met donc à genoux et je frotte fortement le bois. Ma condition me répugne mais je sais que si j'effectue mal ma tâche, je serais encore battue. Au bout de trente minutes, mon dos est en compote, mes doigts sont remplis d'écharde et pour ne rien arranger Draco vient me narguer :

-Te voir à quatre pattes me procure une joie immense. Tu es enfin à ta place !

-Pourquoi ça t'excites ?

Je sais que je vais regretter ses paroles mais la tentation de lui faire fermer sa gueule de petit con était trop tentant. À ma grande surprise, il ricane :

-Je ne suis pas comme mon père. J'ai des goût plus … Noble. Mais tu es parfaite pour me défouler.

-Je suis certaine que le maître serait ravi de savoir ça ! De toute façon que tu me martyrises là ou à Poudlard, il n'y a guère de différence.

-J'ai été ravi d'avoir cette discussion avec toi, maintenant je dois aller avec ma mère faire des achats. Profite bien de ta matinée, esclave. Dit il sur un ton cynique.

Après avoir cirer le parquet, préparer à manger pour le midi, mettre fait encore frapper parce que je faisais trop de bruit en essuyant la poussière des étagères, nous sommes enfin le soir. J'aide Nicky à préparer le repas. Les Malfoy ont des goûts de luxe bien entendu. Pas question de leur servir un plat de patte. Nicky me demande de me débarbouiller avant d'aller servir la soupe à nos maîtres car narcissa risquerait de faire une attaque. Ce n'était pas exactement ses mots mais ça revient au même.

Le service sous l'œil critique de la maîtresse fut pour moi le parcours du combattant. Après avoir reçu un Doloris car la soupe avait légèrement débordée sur le plateau, je rentre en larme dans la cuisine en m'étirant pour faire passer cette douleur que je commence a bien connaître.

Tandis que nous attendons patiemment avec Nicky que les membres finissent de manger je lui demande :

-Comment faisons-nous pour manger Nicky ?

-Oh excuse-moi Miss, je ne t'ai pas dis. À la fin du repas, le maître fait apparaître un plateau de reste que nous mangeons avant de terminé la vaisselle. C'est le seul repas de la journée. Parfois nous n'avons qu'un croûton de pain et parfois même rien du tout. Mais quand les maîtres reçoivent des invités alors c'est jour de fête pour nous aussi !

Je hoche la tête en souriant légèrement sous sa voix pleine d'entrain. J'ose lui demander la question gênante :

-Et pour les toilettes ?

-Nous avons nos propres WC dans la cuisine. Dit-il en désignant une petite porte à côté du cellier.

Après notre courte discussion, je m'empresse de débarrasser la table. Les habitants ont tous disparus sauf Lucius qui s'est assis sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée. J'essaye d'éviter son regard mais malgré tous mes efforts, il m'appelle tout de même :

-Ruby, apporte moi la carafe à Whisky.

Je tique sur le fait qu'il emploi mon prénom pour s'adresser à moi. Je repère rapidement la fameuse carafe et lui apporte sur le petit plateau en argent avec des verres en cristal posés dessus. Il me désigne la table basse et je dispose le plateau dessus. Soudain, Lucius m'attire contre lui, sur ses genoux et ses mains glissent sous le chiffon qui me sert de vêtement. Je gémis de peur et de dégoût. Lucius se fige et me demande :

-ça ne te plaît pas ?

Comme je ne répond pas, il me regarde curieusement en posant ses lèvres sur mon cou. Il murmure en caressant mes fesses et je me raidis :

-Oui tu as raison, je dois te laisser te reposer si je veux que tu dures un peu n'est ce pas ? Allé, va manger et te laver.

Il me pose en sol en me frappant la croupe et je file à la cuisine sans demander mon reste en emportant la vaisselle sale. Après avoir manger et nettoyé la cuisine avec Nicky nous partons dormir. L'elfe a promis de venir ma réveiller demain matin pour ne pas que je me fasses punir. Je lui adresse un regard plein de gratitude avant d'aller me coucher sur le sol gelé, fatiguée et transit. Je tremble de tous mes membres avant d'arriver à trouver le sommeil pensant que ma première journée chez les Malfoy était sûrement la pire.

Je ne savais que que Lucius viendrais encore me visiter ce soir...


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre, laissez moi vos impressions =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il est encore venu dans la nuit. Il m'a encore prise sans ménagement malgré mes hurlements et mes supplications. Je commence à comprendre que je ne suis qu'un jouet pour lui. Je suis juste un caprice qu'il s'est payé, comme toutes les autres avant moi.

Je me sens sale, si sale. Cela va faire une heure qu'il est partit et je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. La potion qu'il m'a forcé à avaler pour ne pas que je tombe enceinte me brûle cruellement le ventre. Je tremble de tous mes membres roulée en boule sur la table. Bien que son utilisation me dégoutte, elle a au moins l'utilité de me couper de l'humidité.

J'ai peur, si peur, je sens sous mes joues les larmes s'accumuler en petites flaques stagnantes. Je crains la correction que va m'attribuer Narcissa pour me faire payer le prix de son échec de femme mariée. Ses doloris me font tellement souffrir mais on dit que ceux de Bellatrix sont encore pires. Peut-être devrais-je m'avouer chanceuse... Mon esprit est en train de ce briser, je le sens. Bientôt, je ne serais qu'une poupée de chiffon vide de toute rébellion.

Mais j'ai froid, si froid...

….

-La maîtresse veux que tu lui apportes son plateau dans sa chambre.

Nicky me donne les instructions pour me rendre jusqu'à a suite des maîtres et je lui adresse un regard blasé. Je sais très bien pourquoi Narcissa souhaite me voir, je prends la plateau et me dirige donc d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la chambre.

Arrivée devant la porte, je toque trois fois avant de dire :

-Votre petit déjeuner Maîtresse.

Je rentre dans la pièce où Narcissa est déjà habillée, elle me fait signe de poser le plateau sur le petit bureau en bois vernis. La pièce est très jolie quoique un peu trop chic, des meubles de bonne factures sont disposés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Il y a également de nombreuses peintures représentant des scènes de combats épiques. Je pense que Lucius doit vraiment avoir un ego surdimensionné pour coucher avec sa femme au milieu de tant d'œuvre représentant la victoire. La maîtresse s'adresse à moi d'un ton froid :

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?

Je hoche tristement la tête et elle reprend :

-Très bien, met toi au milieu de la pièce, je ne voudrais que que tu casses des meubles !

Je m'exécute la mort dans l'âme, n'osant même pas protester, de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Quand elle m'envoie son premier sortilèges impardonnable, je ne tombe pas. Je reste au milieu de la pièce bien droite en serrant les poings, tremblante de douleur. Au deuxième, plus puissant, je tombe à terre, les yeux fous mais sans lancer échapper un seul son de mes lèvres. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir, je ne leurs ferais plus jamais et à aucuns, de hurler pour leurs satisfaction. Ça sera mon combat, ma rébellion, ma volonté de tenir. J'avais raison, cela agace fortement Narcissa qui redouble ses efforts. J'étouffe à grande peine un gémissement en rabattant mes genoux contre ma tête. Au bout de cinq minutes qui m'ont parut une éternité elle s'arrête enfin à bout de souffle, elle déclare :

-Ta résistance est louable mais je finirais par te briser, soit en sûre !

Nous verrons, je pense, nous verrons Narcissa qui de nous deux à la plus grande force morale...

une fois sortie de la pièce, je crache une petite flaque de sang dans mon chiffon tant je me suis mordu la langue pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Je redescends jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre mes ordres auprès de Nicky. Aujourd'hui, je suis de corvée repassage. Quand je vois l'entassement de vêtement et de draps dans la buanderie, je me dis que la tâche va m'occuper des semaines entières. Finalement, j'apprécie beaucoup être dans cette pièce. Bien qu'elle soit au rez de chaussé et sans cesse parcouru de courant d'air gelé, elle apporte une certaine sérénité. Et la chaleur de la vapeur réchauffe mes doigts trop souvent engourdis.

C'est agréable car la pièce est très lumineuses dut au nombreuses fenêtres. Ce matin, le temps est radieux, le soleil caresse la neige fraîche de ses rayons lui donnant une clarté éblouissante.

J'en profite quelques instants pour coller ma front contre le carreau embués en savourant la vison extérieur, mes doigts glissant lentement le long du montant en bois quand une voix me fait sursauter :

-Tu reverrais t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire en reconnaissant Draco et lui réponds :

-Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

-Non. Mais si jamais l'envie t'en prenais, tu mourrais à coup sur. Mon père à placer une trace sur toi. La maison sera qu'une esclave essaye de fuir et tu mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances dut à la barrière. Même transplanner et prendre la cheminette te seront impossible...

sur ceux, il me tend une chemise froissée et me demande de la repasser immédiatement, ce que je m'empresse de faire pour me débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Je vois néanmoins qu'il frisonne torse nu dans la buanderie, ce qui me fait sourire. Il demande :

-On peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien Maître ! Mais n'as-tu pas une collection de chemise dans tes armoires ?

-Celle-ci est pour une femme spéciale. Tu l'as connaît d'ailleurs.

Je lève des yeux surpris vers lui mais quand je croise son air menaçant je les baisse de suite. Il souffle de satisfaction avant de dire :

-Astoria !

Un léger courant électrique parcourent mes membres, Astoria était la seule à être gentille avec moi. Elle venait souvent me réconforter en me disant que les autres Serpentard et même sa grande sœur étaient des idiots. Que leurs préjugés sur le sangs étaient de la vieille école et que je ne devais pas les écouter. Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle était très solitaire et on sentait qu'elle appréciait vivre comme cela. Mais alors qu'est ce que Draco lui voulait, tous les opposaient ! Je réponds :

-Oui, bien sur, elle est très gentille. Mais pourquoi intéresses tu à une fille qui n'a pas les même idées que toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est la seule à s'être refusée à moi et elle est d'une beauté sans pareille !

Ainsi donc c'est l'appât de la proie qui excite notre jeune Malfoy. Il ne vaut pas bien mieux que son père... je lui tends sa chemise repassée en détournant le visage dégoutté. J'espère qu'Astoria ne tombera pas dans le panneau du jeu de séduction de Draco.

Après des heures de repassage, je vais aux cuisines pour aider Nicky mais celui-ci m'apprends qu'il n'y a pas de repas à préparer, tous les membres de la famille déjeunant à l'extérieur. Je suis surprise, je n'ai même pas entendu Narcissa partir. Pourtant, j'ai une vue imprenable de la buanderie, sur le portail du manoir.

Je m'apprête à retourner à mes tâches quand Nicky m'interpelle :

-Miss, si tu souhaites manger, nous avons une assiette de reste !

Je le regarde curieusement avant de lui demander :

-Mais, nous ne mangeons que le soir, non ?

-Oui, mais ce matin, le maître a fait apparaître une assiette en disant que c'était pour ce midi.

-Le maître ? Draco ?

-Non, Miss. Le Maître Mr Malfoy.

Je le regarde très étonnée alors qu'il se sert une part de purée. Nicky reprends la bouche pleine :

-J'espère que tu resteras longtemps ici. Le maître t'apprécie plus que les autres. C'est la première fois depuis des années que nous avons à manger le midi !

Je m'assoie sur le banc en me servant aussi et je lui demande :

-Nicky, parle moi des autres s'il te plaît.

-Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. Le maître ne voulait que des jeunes filles pures.

-Quand tu dis pure, tu veux dire... vierge ?

L'elfe hoche la tête avant de reprendre :

-Oui, il allait les visiter une fois à leurs arrivées dans la même chambre ou tu dors. Ensuite, il n'y allait plus. Il les faisaient travailler au manoir et Narcissa les battaient. Voilà.

Je tremble en pensant qu'avec moi il est déjà venu deux fois et que si il avait peux faire plus il ne ce serait pas gêné. J'ose demander à l'elfe :

-Mais tu es sur que le maître allait les voir juste une seule fois ?

-Oui, certains. A chaque fois qu'un membre de la famille ce lève il passe devant le coin où je dors et ça me réveille à coup sûr.

-Mais les autres esclaves étaient-elles repoussantes ?

-Non Miss, de très belles jeunes filles comme toi. Enfin belles jusqu'à ce que la fièvre les frappent et qu'elles meurent rapidement.

Notre discussion s'achève sur les bruits de mastication et de mon cerveau qui tourne un plein régime. Si je comprends bien, je me suis attiré les faveurs de Lucius sans le vouloir. Si je ne meurs pas de la fièvre c'est Narcissa qui s'en occupera. Il faut que je trouve à tous prix, un moyen de m'enfuir du manoir...

….

Le repas du soir c'est plutôt bien déroulé, je n'ai pris qu'une gifle par Narcissa pour avoir trébuché sur le tapis. Comparé à ses Doloris, c'est les vacances. Je m'empresse de débarrasser la table en apercevant Lucius dans son fauteuil comme hier et je me fige d'effrois quand il me demande d'aller me laver et de revenir le voir.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, je le rejoint attendant ma sentence en trépignant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se lève enfin en saisissant mon poignet et m'entraînant à sa suite. Nous pénétrons dans un petit bureau, qui je suppose est le sien. Il prend bien soin de verrouiller la porte avant de se tourner vers moi, ses yeux gris devenant presque brûlant.

Il défait presque avec tendresse le linge qui cache mon corps avant de me retourner en posant sa main au milieu de mon dos, m'invitant à plaquer mon buste contre le bure au. Je frissonne d'horreur et de dégoût quand j'entends ses vêtements tomber au sol. J'essaye de fuir mentalement la situation quand Lucius me pénètre sauvagement. Je me concentre sur la douleur des poignées du tiroir qui me rentre cruellement dans les cuisses à chaque va et viens violent de Lucius.

Je vais bientôt devoir me concentrer sur une nouvelle douleur qui dépasse tous celle que j'ai pus vivre. Malfoy sort sa baguette et il la pose sur mon dos traçant une plaie béante de ma nuque à la naissance de mes fesses. Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise, la peur et la douleur. Je me mord sauvagement la langue en regardant les jointures de mes doigts blanchir tant je sers le bord du bureau. Il trace une deuxième plaie et je renâcle comme un cheval sauvage en secouant la tête. À la troisième, je laisse mon visage s'écraser violemment contre le bureau pour essayé de m'assommer mais surtout, surtout ne pas hurler. Lucius qui n'en a que faire continue sa besogne alors que je sens mes jambes faiblir et glisser sous mon corps. Je voudrais mourir à l'instant pour oublier la douleur, oublié mes viols. Mais au lieu de ça, je tombe dans un noir profond où même ici, la souffrance vient m'appeler...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews qui font plaisir et qui m'encourage à toujours plas écrire 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Miss ? Miss ? Debout !

Je met mes mains devant mon visage en gémissant car je crois qu'il s'agît de Narcissa qui viens me punir. J'ouvre des yeux fous et paniqués rencontrant le petit regard craintif de Nicky qui me secoue avec force.

Je grogne :

-Oui, j'arrive Nicky, je te rejoins tout de suite à la cuisine.

L'elfe m'adresse un regard satisfait avant de disparaître dans son habituel claquement de doigt. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière j'ai atterri ici, dans ma pièce sombre et humide. Je me lève en gémissant tant mon dos me fait souffrir. Faire un mouvement s'avère être une torture. J'essaye de me contorsionner pour voir l'état de ma peau et ce que j'aperçois ne m'inspire rien de bon. Les plaies suintent de pues, elles sont chaudes, gonflés et rouges violacées.

Je crois que ma troisième journée chez les Malfoy va être la pire, pourtant un détail va me sauver. Je monte difficilement jusqu'aux cuisines en me tenant au mur, je crois que je vais m'évanouir tant mes plaies me tirent en me donnant un mal de crâne à toute épreuve.

Je prépare le déjeuner des deux hommes Malfoy en tremblant de fièvre et de froid ce qui fait beaucoup rire Lucius.

Tandis que je m'occupe de la vaisselle alors que Nicky est parti s'occuper de la maîtresse, Draco rentre en s'accoudant contre le plan de travail en soupirant. Il dit :

-Pourquoi Astoria apprécie une traître à ton sang comme toi et qu'elle refuse tous contacts avec moi, je me le demande ?

-Dois-je répondre à ta question ?

-J'aimerais, oui.

-Très bien, mais ne me punis pas pour ce que je vais te dire.

Draco me dévisage curieusement avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. J'inspire profondément avant de déclarer :

-Astoria est plus tolérante que toi concernant les statuts de sang et elle est loin d'être idiote. Elle a dut très bien comprendre ton jeu de séduction et pourquoi tu le faisais. Je pense d'après nos discussions à Poudlard qu'elle cherche quelqu'un de tolérant comme elle mais qui cependant sera un mari assez haut placé pour être accepter par sa famille. Elle sait très bien que tu ne changeras pas, tes préjugés sont trop encrés.

Draco semble réfléchir quelques instants avant de sortir sans un mot. Au moment, ou il s'apprête à passer le pas de la porte il se retourne et me dit :

-Il faudra préparer 4 couverts pour ce midi. Nous avons un invité.

…

Dans la buanderie, encore de corvée repassage je tremble de tous mes membres la tête lourde. Manquant de m'endormir sur la table à repasser. Au bout de trois heures, après mettre brûler les doigts plusieurs fois à cause de mes étourdissements, je monte le plus vite possible à la cuisine. Nicky est déjà derrière les fourneaux en train de s'activer. Je lui demande :

-Nicky, que puis'je faire pour t'aider ?

-Va mettre la table Miss. Sors la vaisselle en porcelaine verte et l'argenterie qui ce trouve dans la boîte bleu.

Je hoche la tête en sortant prestement dresser la table. A peine ai-je finis de mettre le service en place que j'entends la voix de Lucius et celle d'un autre homme. Elle m'est familière cette voix grave et profonde. Quand les personnes rentrent dans la pièce je me fige, manquant de me décrocher la mâchoire. Le professeur Snape s'avance en plaisantant poliment avec mon maître, j'aperçois également le sourire moqueur de Draco.

Quand Severus lève les yeux vers moi et que nos regards ce croisent, un éclair de surprise passe dans ceux là disparaissant bien vite sous son visage froid et pale. Sous l'effet de la surprise mais aussi de la fièvre je tombe à genoux en lâchant le plateau en argent. Presque instantanément, je sens le Doloris bien connu de Narcissa, rouvrant mes plaies, souillant un peu plus mon linge. Je mors mon genou pour ne pas hurler avant de tomber dans les pommes, bien trop malade. La voix de Severus me fait émerger, elle dit :

-Narcissa ma chère, tu devrais arrêter ta punition ton esclave est en train de tacher ton magnifique parquet. Lucius, si tu veux que tes esclaves te durent plus longtemps, tu devrais ralentir sur les tortures. J'aimerais avoir l'occasion de voir une de tes servantes en bonne santé nous servir un repas !

Les Malfoy rit sous la remarque de Snape alors que je sens des mains me soulever par le dessous des bras. Je suis tellement sonnée que je ne réagis même pas. J'entends Lucius dire :

-Laisse la Severus, elle serait partie elle même !

-Tu me connaît Lucius, et je dois avouer que ton esclave est une des plus jolie que tu es eu !

-Ah je comprends où tu veux en venir, je te laisse 15 minutes avec elle. S'esclaffe Mr Malfoy.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, le professeur Snape me plaque le ventre contre le plan de travail et de grosses perles salées dévalent le long de mes joues. Je gémis :

-Même vous Professeur ?

-Ne dites pas de bêtise Ruby !

Pourtant, il écarte mon linge dans le dos dévoilant les plaies béantes faite pas Lucius. Je l'entend déboucher une fiole ou une bouteille et appliquer une espèce d'huile sur mon dos. Aussitôt, je sens une douce chaleur irradier ma peau et mes blessures ce refermer en évacuant l'infection. Je soupire de soulagement en m'étirant sur la table. Le professeur me redresse en renouant les nœuds de mon bout de tissus. Puis, il glisse la fiole de potion cicatrisante dans un des plis improvisés de mon vêtement. Il me dévisage avec un air entendu :

-Cette potion vous permettra de vous soigner pendant quelques temps. Assez pour que les caprices de Lucius lui passent. Quand je viendrais, j'essayerais de vous redonner des potions qui vous feront tenir.

-Apporter plutôt du poison. Je murmure alors que Severus pénètre dans la salle à manger.

Le repas ce dérouille bien sous les incessants sourire mièvre de Narcissa envers Severus. Lucius qui voit bien le jeu de sa femme à l'air de s'en amuser. D'un côté, il serait mal venu de la critiquer vu ses activités. Draco quand à lui, à l'air plus blasé que jamais et il n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en coin qui me mettent très mal à l'aise. Après le déjeuner, Mère et fils prétendent être fatigués et se retirent dans leurs appartements. Je me retrouve donc à servir le thé à ces Messieurs sous l'oeil insistant de Lucius. Severus dit calmement pendant que je remplis les tasses :

-Lucius, mon ami, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vêtir tes esclaves de cette manière. Tu vois bien qu'elles ne sont pas aussi résistantes que des Elfes et elles tombent toute comme des mouches à cause de la maladie. Si tu en prenais plus soin tu ferais de belles économies. Les fais tu toujours dormir dans les cachots ?

J'aperçois du coin de l'oeil le maître en train de hocher la tête. Severus reprends :

-L'humidité ne leurs réussis vraiment pas, regarde la, elle tremble de fièvre, je ne lui donne pas plus de trois jours et à ce moment tu devras encore en racheter une. Narcissa va te faire une crise !

Au son du prénom de sa femme Lucius éclate de rire en disant qu'après tout il n'a peut être pas tord.

…

Severus part vers 18h00, au moment ou je retourne aux cuisines. Après notre corvée repas, vaisselle , Lucius viens de nouveau me voir mais cette fois-ci dans la cuisine. Il ordonne de sa voix impérieuse à Nicky de partir. Celui-ci file sans demander son reste en s'inclinant profondément. Lucius s'approche de moi avec un regard de prédateur sur sa proie. Je tente de m'échapper par la gauche mais il me pare sans grande difficulté en agitant son index devant mon visage comme un enfant pris en faute.

Il murmure à mon oreille :

-Peut être que ce bon Severus à raison. Je devrais plus prendre soin de toi. Nous allons régler cela par une bonne douche. Tes cheveux empestent les odeurs de cuisine et le gras.

Après avoir dis cela, il conjure une douche à côté des toilettes de la cuisine et m'entraîne dedans. Il commence à me déshabiller avec douceur ce qui m'effraie encore plus car ma courte expérience m'a apprise que plus il est attentionné plus ses tortures sont violentes.

Il me murmure :

-Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Déshabille-moi !

Je m'exécute mais mes mains refusent obtempérer tant je tremble de froid et de frayeur. J'ose lever un petit regard d'excuse vers Lucius pour m'éviter une correction. Celui-ci me regarde avec une lueur amusée et ce dévêtit lui-même avant de nous pousser sous la douche chaude. Ses lèvres s'emparent de mon cou et mon épaule, je me raidis quand ses mains glissent sur mes seins. Il me demande :

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu sais, je n'aime pas beaucoup partager mais je ne pouvais pas dire non à mon vieil ami.

Et merde, voilà qu'il pense que le professeur Snape m'a prise... Lucius soulève mes jambes en plaquant mon dos contre le carrelage de la nouvelle douche avant de me prendre avec plus de douceur, l'eau ruisselant sur nos corps. Je m'accroche à ses épaules en fermant les yeux, pour oublier...

Lucius murmure :

-Si tu n'aimes pas, peut être que tu aimeras cela.

Sur ceux il trace de nouveau des plaies sur mon cou et mon ventre. Mes ongles rentrent dans la peau de Lucius qui sourit à ce contact en continuant de me prendre. L'eau prends alors une teinte rosée et mon esprit s'envolent vers des contrées lointaines et des plans d'évasion.

Une fois la besogne de Malfoy assouvit, il m'ordonne de me rhabiller et de le suivre. Je prends bien soin de dissimuler discrètement la fiole de potion que m'a remise le professeur Snape.

Lucius ouvre une porte qui donne sur une pièce derrière la chaudière, la où dort Nicky. Il dit :

-Tu dormiras ici maintenant. Demain tu auras de nouveau vêtement !

Puis il claque la porte et je m'empresse de me coucher à même le sol mais cette fois sec et chaud grâce à la chaudière. J'en profite pour soigner mes plaies avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve, ni douleur...


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre moins trash =) J'essayerais d'en poster un autre plus tard ce soir selon mon élan de motivation ^^ Merci pour vos avis, n'hésitez pas à en laisser ça fait super plaisir =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand je me lève le lendemain matin dans la tiédeur de la pièce, je remarque qu'un t shirt à manches longues en tissus couleur taupe très léger avec un décolleté légèrement échancré et qu'un jean de couleur claire trônent à côté de la porte. Il y a également des sous vêtement de rechange en trois exemplaires. Je m'empresse de changer ma culotte avec soulagement pendant que Nicky n'est pas là avant de glisser dans mes vêtements qui sentent bon la lessive. Ils ne sont pas très chaud, ni très saillant mais franchement après avoir passer quelques jours dans un bout de tissu c'est du grand luxe.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, je remarque une paire de chaussure en cuir usé que j'enfile prestement, savourant la chaleur sur mes orteils gelés.

A peine ai-je franchis le pas de la porte, qu'une main ce plaque sur ma bouche en me repoussant dans la salle. Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter et je me débat en essayant de hurler. Le personne me repousse brutalement en disant d'un air mauvais :

-Mais tu es cinglée ! Qu'est ce que tu as hurler comme ça ! Ce n'est que moi, idiote !

Je reprends mon souffle, mes yeux s'habituant de nouveau à la pénombre et je reconnais Draco, qui dit :

-Tu dois m'aider !

-Pourquoi faire ? Je demande surprise.

-Demain, je pars en voyage d'affaire avec mon père et celui d'Astoria. Elle sera également du voyage. Il faut que tu me dise comment la séduire !

Dans me tête mon cerveau tourne à cent mille kilomètre à l'heure et je m'exclame :

-Combien de temps partez-vous ?

-Une semaine.

Je crois que j'aurais voulu exploser en sanglots tant je paniquais. Je lui dit tout de même :

-Vous allez partir une semaine ! Mais, je serais morte quand vous reviendrez !

Draco me regarde sans comprendre et je reprends :

-Tu connais sans doute les activités de ton père à mon égard, n'est ce pas ?

Draco hoche la tête et je m'efforce de refouler un frisson de dégoût avant de lui dire :

-Ta mère n'attends qu'une occasion pour me tuer et me faire payer ! Elle va me tuer Draco !

-Et bien qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Son manque de considération me scie les jambes, comment veut il qu'Astoria tombe sous son charme avec des comportements pareils. Pourtant, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je lui dit malicieusement :

-Débrouille toi pour assurer ma survie et je te dirais ce que tu dois faire pour séduire Astoria.

Draco semble surpris derrière ses yeux gris . Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Je lui demande néanmoins :

-J'ai t'as parole ?

-Tu l'as. Repond t-il agacé.

-Bon, pour séduire Astoria ça ne servira à rien de faire semblant. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de rester toi même tout à lui montrant que tu peux progresser, t'améliorer à ses côtés et surtout grâce à elle. Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire se sacrifice alors tout tes efforts seront vains car Astoria ne daignera même pas te regarder.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ?

-Si tu es sincère ça marchera.

-Comment une traître à ton sang comme toi peux savoir cela ?

-Parce que. Je soupire. J'ai reçu la même éducation que toi Draco...

le dénommé éclate d'un rire amer et je lui dit :

-Oui, je l'ai eu. Le nom des Grace a eu beau être entaché, nous n'en restons pas moins des sangs purs et l'éducation qui va avec. Sans une grande richesse, bien entendu. Mais, j'ai tout comme toi, été élevé dans l'optique d'être marié a un bon parti, d'avoir une éducation irréprochable. A la différence que mes parents ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. Pour mon père j'étais sans cesse la déception d'être née fille et pour ma mère qui n'a plus put avoir d'enfant après cela, je lui rappelais jour après jour son échec. Je n'ai jamais eu de geste tendre de leurs parts, juste des remarques et des coups ! Alors dit moi Draco, en quoi sommes-nous si différent ?

Comme il ne répond pas, je reprends en souriant tristement :

-Tu ignores toute les fois où j'ai souhaité que mes parents auraient dut rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Comme ça, j'aurais put avoir des amis à Poudlard au lieu du mépris et des mauvaises farces. Alors maintenant, tu m'excuseras maître mais il faut que j'aille préparer ton petit déjeuner ainsi que celui de ton père !

Avant de sortir, Draco agrippe mon bras en déclarant :

-Je parlerais à ma mère. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je le remercie d'un petit regard humide avant de sortir pour de bon.

…

la journée se déroule bien, je savoure d'être dans mes nouveaux vêtements et j'espère que ses habits couvant bien mon corps et mes formes calmeront les ardeurs de Lucius. Sans grande conviction.

Après le repas du soir, qui c'est bien déroulé, même Narcissa a déclaré qu'il était bien plus convenable de voir son esclave vêtue ainsi.

Une fois la vaisselle finie, je vérifie que personne surtout le maître n'est dans les parages avant de glisser discrètement dans la douche. L'eau tiède fini de rincer les traces de sang faite par Lucius et je me laisse glisser contre le carrelage pour finir assise dans le bac à douche, les genoux plaqués contre ma poitrine. J'offre mon visage à l'eau pour cacher les larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre doucement et que Lucius rentre dedans. Je lui adresse un regard malheureux quand je le vois se déshabiller. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me lève ou qu'il me prenne à quatre pattes, mais il se laisse glisser lui aussi en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ses mains glissent sous mes épaules et mes jambes pour me faire glissé sur lui, sur ses genoux comme un enfant. Mes muscles sont tellement engourdis que je ne cherche même pas à me débattre mais j'étouffe un sanglot à grande peine.

Lucius caresse mon dos et mon ventre s'amusant de voir la petite cuvette d'eau qui ce forme dans le creux de celui-ci. Je regarde ses cheveux ce mouiller au fur et à mesure lui collant aux épaules, j'en attrape une mèche en la faisant rouler distraitement entre mes doigts pensant que si cet homme était moins tordu, je le trouverais attirant. Je chasse bien vite cette idée en secouant légèrement la tête, me demandant ce qu'il me prends. Pendant ce temps, Lucius glisse ses lèvres dans mon cou et j'incline vers l'arrière ma nuque en me cambrant sous la caresse de sa main entre mes cuisses. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue, la tristesse ou le désespoir mais ce soir là quand Lucius m'a prise avec douceur , j'ai pour la première fois gémis non pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Du moins, avant qu'il me fasse encore plus de plaie, sept au total...


	7. Chapter 7

En allant me coucher après que Nicky est pris de mes nouvelles, je me suis soigné mes nouvelles plaies faites cette fois-ci sur les bras. Je ne les ai pas toutes guéris car je n'avais plus assez de potion. J'espère qu'elles ne s'infecteront pas, bien qu'elles me laisseront des cicatrices indélébiles...

Nicky est adorable, il m'a confectionné un oreiller en assemblant des vieux chiffons ensembles. Et je me sers comme couverture mon vieux chiffon qui me servait de vêtement. Ainsi, avec mon compagnon de misère les nuits deviennent plus tenables. Enfin, c'était avant que les cauchemars n'arrivent...

Nous nous levons très tôt ce matin, il fait encore nuit. Mais il faut s'occuper des repas et des bagages de ses Messieurs. J'espère de tous mon cœur que Draco a parlé à sa mère et qu'il ne m'arrivera rien de fâcheux pendant leurs absences.

Pendant que je me charge de traîner les valises des hommes dans le vestibule, je remarque que Narcissa est levée et habillée, ce tenant droite et digne devant son mari. Elle lui lisse le col de sa chemise en replaçant correctement sa riche robe sombre. Je remarque que celui-ci ce tient raide et distant, il me jette un coup d'œil qui me fait rougir sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Pour cacher mon trouble, je me concentre sur le poids de ses fichus valises et de la douleur dut aux blessures sur mes poignets.

Narcissa remarquant que son époux ne lui prête guère d'attention elle embrasse son fils qui lui murmure quelque chose. Puis elle repart avec fierté, je la plains vraiment. Cette femme fait tous ce qu'elle peux pour sauvegarder les apparences en espérant que Lucius lui remarquera ses efforts. Je me demande si ils ce sont réellement aimés un jour. Ou si leurs mariage n'a été qu'un arrangement et que leur couche n'a servi qu'à fabriquer un héritier.

Avant de partir, Lucius s'avance vers moi et me saisit par la taille pour m'attirer contre lui, il murmure à mon oreille :

-Pendant mon voyage ne t'avises pas à batifoler avec un visiteur, sinon je le saurais et tu le payeras très chère. N'essaye pas non plus de t'enfuir, tu portes la trace sur toi. La maison te tueras. Compris ?

Je hoche la tête apeurée par la violence de son étreinte. Ses ongles me rentrent dans la hanche et sa main qui tient mon bras me serre cruellement à me faire bleuir la peau.

Après le départ des maîtres, je file me réfugier dans la cuisine quand la fichue cloche de Narcissa tinte. Comme je ne suis pas un elfe de maison qui transplanne au seul son de son prénom, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'appeler avec ce fichu objet que je lui fera bien avaler !

Je me plante devant elle, en faisant une petit révérence :

-Oui, Maîtresse ?

-Apporte moi du thé esclave ?

Je m'exécute et une fois revenue je demande :

-Ce sera tout maîtresse ?

-Non, écoute moi bien petite traînée. Si je te laisse la vie aujourd'hui et toute cette semaine c'est parce que mon chère fils me l'a demandé. Il est persuadé que grâce à toi, la fille dont il s'est épris tombera dans ses bras. Dit elle avec un petit rire sarcastique.

Je m'incline profondément en murmurant hypocritement :

-Ma Maîtresse est trop bonne.

Elle ne daigne même pas me répondre et me congédie d'un geste de la main agacée. Malgré toutes ses tortures et ses punitions injustes, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Si mes parents n'étaient pas mort et que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas revenu aux pouvoirs. Je me serais très certainement retrouvée dans la même situation, mariée à un homme que je n'aime pas et qui ne me considère pas. Peut-être, selon le contexte aurais-je eu les mêmes réactions extrêmes et la même haine envers tout ce qui m'éloignait de mon époux.

…

les jours s'écoulent plutôt bien, Narcissa est souvent absente ce qui nous laisse carte blanche dans les tâches ménagères. Je peux faire du bruit sans risquer d'être punie. Avec Nicky, nous avons trouvé au fond d'un placard une vieille radio magique qui à un mode « incognito ». c'est à dire que des que quelqu'un de nouveau pénètre dans la maison, la radio s'arrête d'elle même, super pratique !

Du coup, nous en profitons pour écouter de la musique quand nous sommes occupés dans la cuisine. Nicky semble revivre, les elfes ont un sens incroyable de la musique et du rythme. Il m'arrive parfois de pousser la chansonnette les mains dans la vaisselle sale. Ces moments me surprennent toujours autant, bien qu'éphémères, ils me font retrouver le goût du mot « joie ».

Retrouver sa saveur m'a fait un bien fou car après, tous n'a été que souffrance et déchirement...

…

ça c'est passé le dernier soir de la semaine, un jour avant que les maîtres reviennent. Narcissa nous avait demandé de préparer un repas pour deux car elle recevait un invité.

Je m'occupais du service quand je vis que le fameux invité n'était d'autre que Macnair. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type et papa non plus. Il disait qu'il empestai la mort à plein nez. Il avait tellement raison...

après le repas, la Maîtresse nous a ordonné de ne plus les déranger, sous aucuns prétextes. Je suis donc allée en cuisine faire la vaisselle pour ensuite savourer quelques restes avant de prendre une douche bien mérité. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, Nicky n'était plus là. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...

J'entends des bruissements et des sons étouffés dans la salle à manger. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Narcissa nous a demandé de ne pas la déranger. Pourtant, on dirait qu'elle ce fait agresser et aussi méchante qu'elle soit avec moi elle ne mérite pas ça. Pendant un instant je pense à prévenir Nicky mais je me ravise, l'elfe ne fera rien de peur qu'on le punisse pour avoir désobéi.

Je prends un lourd chandelier pour assommer Macnair si jamais je le trouve en train de violenter Narcissa. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce que je vais voir. En pénétrant discrètement dans la pièce, je tombe sur Macnair en train de prendre bestialement la maîtresse qui à le buste appuyer sur la table, les yeux mis-clos de plaisir, les jupes relevées jusqu'au dessus des fesses. Je voudrais effacer cette image de mon esprit à jamais, la rayer, la supprimer. Je me demande l'espace d'un instant comment peut elle avoir jeter son dévolu sur Macnair mais après tout, qui suis-je pour la juger ?

Je m'apprête à reculer lentement mais Narcissa choisi ce moment pour ouvrir grand les yeux qui tombe pile sur moi. Elle hurle, scellant mon destin...

Macnair ce retire prestement en remontant son pantalon, tandis que la maîtresse saute les deux pieds en sol avec une souplesse et une aisance que je ne lui soupçonnait pas. Elle lisse calmement ses jupes avant de s'exclamer la voix tremblante de haine et le regard fou :

-Torture la, tues la si tu veux ! Qu'elle paye !

J'essaye de m'enfuir mais c'est peine perdue, je me retrouve suspendue magiquement en croix à 60 centimètres du sol. Macnair me regarde avec cette lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, qu'il réserve d'habitude à ses victimes animales. Je le dévisage avec dédain bien que la peur enfle dans ma poitrine et que l'envie de m'uriner dessus soit de plus en plus présente.

L'homme défait mes vêtements dans un ordre méticuleux presque religieusement sous les yeux de Narcissa. Je rougis de honte une fois entièrement nue mais sans pour autant détourner le regard. Je sais que je vais mourir, je suis pas idiote alors autant le faire avec la force et la classe des sangs purs.

Macnair fait apparaître sur la table une sacoche rempli d'outil étrange et tranchant alors la peur engourdie mes membres. Et dans son regard je croise la mort, le sang et toute les tortures que l'homme a sut récréer par ses inventions diaboliques.

Il s'approche de moi avec un simple scalpel en main et au premier coup, le long de mes côtes je ferme les yeux en serrant les dents, mes mains refermant leurs prises sur les liens invisibles.

Les coups s'enchaînent avec une lenteur millimétrée mais je n'hurle pas, je me mûre profondément derrière une barrière mentale puissante loin de toute cette douleur inhumaine. Quand le fouet incrusté de piques rentre en contact avec la peau de mon dos, je ne sens rien. Je suis loin, loin de toute cette souffrance, je cours libre dans les prés, le soleil caressant mon visage et je tourne ivre de bonheur. Une larme de bonheur s'échappe en même temps que le dixième coup de fouet tandis qu'un sourire ce peint sur mon visage.

Mais quand je sens la lame d'un couteau glissé sous mes côtes et les soulever une par unes alors mes barrière mentales s'effondrent et je sens leurs désirs sexuelles qui m'horrifie et me dégoûte bien plus que la torture que je suis en train de subir. Et pour la première fois, je gémis et je crie avant d'hurler en espérant idiotement que quelqu'un m'entendra.

Quand Macnair m'a broyé les orteils je n'avais même plus la force de crier. Je n'était qu'un résidus humain la tête roulant sur mes épaules.

Je ne sens même pas que l'on me détache, je n'entends pas non plus les plops sonores et les bruits de sorts qui fusent dans la pièce.

Il n'y a que mon gémissement qui fend mes ténèbres. Je suis étendue sur le sol gelé, lamentable déchet d'humanité martyrisé au delà du possible. Je crois que je vais rendre mon dernier souffle. Je l'espère avec mon dernier sursaut de volonté, que la mort me cueille et me donne enfin cette délivrance tant attendue.

Mais je me rend compte, que même au plus profond des ténèbres, il n'y a toujours pas de lumières...

…


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis prise dans ce noir effroyable, étouffant, rempli de douleur, d'ombres et d'agonie. Au milieu des éclats de verre quelqu'un me porte hors de la flaque de sang qui entoure mon corps mutilé. J'ouvre les yeux en grand, haletant difficilement les muscles parcourus d'une souffrance inhumaine. Je ne perçois d'un visage flou et terriblement inquiet. Je lève difficilement et lentement mon bras vers ce visage en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts, laissant deux sillons sanglant sur celle-ci. Je voudrais tant pouvoir dire à mon sauveur de ne pas s'inquiéter, que la mort sera une délivrance et que je l'attends en amie. Car aucuns êtres humains ne peux supporter plus longtemps cette torture, cette condition de vie déplorable.

Je sens vaguement qu'on m'allonge sur quelque chose de mou. Je crois que c'est un lit ou un canapé. J'en soupirais presque de bonheur tant cette sensation de confort m'avais manqué. Je crois que je m'étirerais dessus en roulant sur le côté, si mes côtes n'étaient pas toutes hors de mon corps et que mes poumons ne me brûlaient pas autant.

La personne me redresse avec douceur avant de me forcer à avaler quelque chose de très amer, j'essaye de recracher mais je distingue :

-Non, ne recrache pas c'est une potion anti douleur. Ça va te soulager le temps que je remette tes côtes en place.

Cette voix grave et profonde je la connaît sans arriver à savoir à qui elle appartient, je me laisse dériver sur les effets de la potion qui calme un peu mon calvaire. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que j'entende des craquements ignobles suivit d'une douleur atroce. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucuns sons ne sort, mes cordes vocales sont complètement fichues à force d'avoir hurler tout à l'heure.

Après mettre vomis dessus plusieurs fois et être tombée dans les pommes à maintes reprises. La voix s'exclame en tremblant :

-Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi ! Il fallait que je remette tes côtes en place pour stopper l'hémorragie. Je n'ai plus de potion anti douleur, tu vas souffrir encore un peu. Je te promet que ce sera la dernière fois. Je te le promet Ruby, mais restes avec moi, d'accord. Ne meurs pas s'il te plaît.

Est-il possible que quelqu'un s'inquiète autant de mon sort, ou est-ce encore un jeu de mon esprit ? Je tourne la tête en poussant un gémissant rauque, apercevant une crinière blonde sortir de la pièce avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

…

-Il faut l'emmener à St Mangouste !

-Je ne peux pas, c'est une esclave !

J'ouvre les yeux me sentant légèrement mieux au niveau de la douleur mais tous le reste de mon corps est brûlant de fièvre. Je reconnais un homme parmi les deux personnes et je murmure faiblement :

-Professeur Snape...

j'entends des bruissements de robes agitées et Severus ce penche sur mon lit en disant :

-Oui Ruby. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos côtes sont de nouveau en place et réparer. Nous avons soigner vos pieds et toutes vos plaies. Vous garderez quelques marques mais vous allez vivre, je vous le promet. Seulement, nous n'avons pas les connaissances d'un médicomage ce qui rends votre guérison plus longue et difficile. Mais vous êtes forte Ruby, vous tiendrez, comme vous avez tenues à Poudlard.

Je tends une de mes mains bandée en la posant sur le bras du professeur, je murmure difficilement une larme dévalant le long de ma joue :

-Vous êtes trop bon professeur, vous l'avez toujours trop été avec moi.

Je sens sa main caresser mon front et mes cheveux, il dit sur le même ton :

-Reposez-vous Ruby, je vous apporterais une potion contre la fièvre dans un moment. Dormez, c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire.

Je suis alors son conseil, tombant dans un sommeil de plomb, réparateur...

…

Je suis restée dans un état proche du coma pendant plus d'une semaine. Ensuite, la fièvre est tombée et mon corps déjà bien affaibli à commencer à ce remettre lentement. Depuis mon arrivé jusqu'à chez les Malfoy j'ai perdu 20 bon kilos, autant dire qu'il ne reste pas grand chose de la jeune fille blonde aux yeux vert avec son sourire timide. Parfois le Maître viens s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi et je fais semblant de dormir. Il reste là pendant de longues minutes à caresser mes cheveux et à me parler.

Un jour c'est Draco qui est venu. J'étais assis dans le lit en train de regarder par la fenêtre rêveusement, le soleil éclairant mes cheveux ternes faisant ainsi ressortir mon visage émacié et mes cernes noirs. Je lui ai souris faiblement avant de lui demander pour rompre la glace :

-Alors, Astoria est-elle tombée amoureuse du beau Draco Malfoy ?

Celui-ci tombe lourdement sur mon lit et je grimace de douleur. Mes poumons sont encore très douloureux. Comme il ne réponds pas, je m'enquis des nouvelles de sa mère. Il me regarde avec surprise et une pointe d'horreur avant de s'exclamer :

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Savoir quoi ?

-Ma mère est morte !

Je prends un sacré coup dans la figure, toute l'air qui se trouve dans mon corps ce retrouve expulsé et je souffle :

-Comment ?

Draco prends une profonde inspiration pour contrôler ses tremblements avant de déclarer :

-Nous étions dans notre chambre en écosse quand mon père est venu me chercher car il était persuadé qu'un événement important ce passait au manoir. Ne me demande comment, je ne sais pas de quelle manière il l'a sut. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et à ma mère qui n'avait sûrement pas dut arrivé à tenir sa promesse. Nous avons donc transplanner à la maison et nous ne nous attendions pas à tomber sur ça...

Draco reprend son souffle en fermant les yeux pour ce contenir et ne surtout pas exploser.

-Ma mère était en train de faire l'amour sur la table avec Macnair pendant que tu étais suspendue dans les air en train d'agoniser, les os dehors. Mon père est rentré dans une rage folle, il a lancé un Avada à Macnair qui a aussitôt transplanné. Le sortilège a rebondit et à touché ma mère dans le dos. C'était un accident, juste un bête accident...

Puis mon père t'a décroché et soigné. L'enterrement à eu lieu il y a une semaine.

A la fin de sa tirade, j'explose en sanglot incontrôlé et Draco ne sachant pas comment réagir me demande :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je ne peux pas me réjouir de la mort de ta mère. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, jamais ! Mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Personne ne le mérite, elle souffrait tellement elle aussi ! Mais elle t'aimait tellement !

Et pour la première fois, Draco passe un bras sur mon épaule sans me frapper mais pour lui aussi pleurer comme un enfant la mort de sa mère...

…

deux jours ont passés depuis que j'ai appris pour la mère de Draco, je me demande quelles sanctions encourent Lucius. Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. Alors que je parle avec Nicky, le maître rentre dans la chambre et fait signe à l'elfe de sortir. Je me raidis quand il s'assoit à côte de moi sur le lit. Il me demande :

-Comment tu sens tu ?

-Mieux merci. Je lui répond d'une petit voix.

-Demain, nous devrons nous rendre au ministère pour une audience avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu penses que ça ira ?

-Pourquoi dois-je venir aussi ? Je demande un peu surpris.

-Le maître l'a demandé car tu es impliqué même sans le vouloir dans l'affaire. Ne t'inquiètes pas tous ce passera bien.

Je baisse les yeux avant de les relever et de croiser son regard gris, incertain. J'ose lui demander la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

-Comment avez-vous sut ?

-De...

-Pour ma torture. Draco m'a dis que vous aviez un pré sentiment.

-je ne sais pas. Sincèrement, je l'ignore.

Il ce lève en caressant mes cheveux et avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce je l'interpelle :

-Lucius... ? Regrettes-tu d'avoir tué ta femme ?

Il ce retourne lentement et je l'affronte du regard. Je vois une vague de tristesse passer sur son visage et il murmure tristement :

-Je n'ai jamais aimé Narcissa mais elle ne méritait pas de trouver la mort... Mais toi encore moins...

il a dit cette dernière phrase tellement bas que j'ai dut tendre l'oreille pour la saisir. Puis, il referme lentement la porte me plongeant dans la pénombre et l'incertain...


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois énormément plaisir j'espère que la suie vous plaira, c'est horrible comme je me répète xD !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, Nicky m'aide à m'habiller et je dois avouer que c'est pour moi le parcours du combattant. Mes poumons me font encore atrocement souffrir et le fait de devoir lever les bras me coûte un effort surhumain.

Une fois vêtue de mon jean et d'un nouveau tee shirt à manches longues car l'ancien à succomber au sort de découpe de Macnair, je sors de la chambre. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle partie du manoir je me trouve alors je fais confiance à Nicky pour me guider.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers le front trempé de sueur, je remarque que Lucius m'attend vêtue d'un riche costume et d'une belle cape avec un col en fourrure noir. Il s'avance vers moi et me saisis délicatement le bras pour m'aider à me soutenir. Il dit en sortant sa baguette :

-N'ai pas peur. Je vais juste lever la trace sur toi car nous allons transplanner. Tu risques d'avoir une sensation de froid, c'est normal.

Effectivement, je sens comme un aura gelé me quitter et je soupire de soulagement. Lucius reprends :

-Pendant notre visite au ministère je ne pourrais pas t'aider à marcher. Je devrais être hautain et te considérer comme une esclave de bas étage. Tu comprends ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement, la respiration sifflante, puis je sers de toute mes forces le bras de Lucius alors que celui-ci transplanne.

….

quand nous arrivons au ministère mon maître me lâche avec dégoût et je me retrouve projeté au sol en crachant mes poumons douloureusement. Si nous n'étions pas dans un endroit aussi important, je crois que je l'aurais fusillé du regard. Je lève néanmoins les yeux vers lui, et je n'aperçois que son dos et sa crinière blonde qui ce balance au rythme de ses pas rapide. Je me dépêche de me relever en trottinant douloureusement derrière lui.

Arrivé devant un ascenseur, Lucius me saisit par le col en soufflant d'agacement tandis qu'il salue un collègue. Quand le fichu ascenseur ne descend pas mais part vers l'avant, je manque de m'exploser contre les grilles de la porte mais la main de Lucius me soutient tout le long, très discrètement.

Je n'écoute même pas ce que dis la voix de l'ascenseur, j'attends juste que mon maître me pousse pour m'ordonner de sortir, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire et je m'étale de tous mon long en trébuchant sur le rebord de la marche sous le rire des passagers.

Une fois que plus personne ne nous voit, Lucius se penche et me relève en me tenant contre lui et pour la première fois son odeur viens me chatouiller les narines agréablement.

Nous rentrons dans la fameuse salle d'audience circulaire avec le fauteuil aux chaînes qui trône au milieu. Il n'y a encore personne et je sens Lucius à côté de moi très tendu, ce qui ne me rassure en rien.

Soudain, une porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvre à la volée laissant apparaître le seigneur des ténèbres vêtue de son habituel robe noir. Son visage est un peu moins terrifiant que ce que je m'imaginais. Il s'exclame :

-Je me demande quand est-ce que j'aurais quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Severus pour m'aider ! Ah Lucius ! Faisons vite, je n'ai pas le temps !

Mon maître s'incline profondément en me mettant une baffe derrière le tête pour que je fasse de même tandis que Vous-Savez-Qui s'installe tranquillement sur un siège. Il demande :

-Dis-moi esclave, pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy est morte ?

Je frémis sous le son de sa voix froide et puissante avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas maître. J'étais évanouie quand Narcissa est morte, je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passé.

-Pourquoi étais-tu évanouie ?

-Parce que Mr Macnair m'avait torturé presque à mort sur le demande de la maîtresse.

-Et pourquoi mon bourreau a t-il obéis à son ordre ?

-Parce qu'ils étaient...

Je me stoppe ne sachant pas si il faut que je révèle cette partie de l'histoire et je jette un regard désespéré à Lucius avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne dise de sa voix doucereuse :

-N'aie pas peur, dis moi tout de toute manière je saurais si tu me mens !

-Ils étaient amants et je les aient surpris en train de faire l'amour dans la salle à manger. Dis-je en rougissant de honte.

Le seigneur pousse un petit ricanement avant d'interroger Lucius qui lui raconte à son tours sa version d'une voix peu assuré. Le maître des ténèbres prend quelques instant de réflexions avant de poser ses yeux rouges sur moi et de me demander :

-Esclave quel est ton statut ?

-Traître à mon sang, Maître.

-Ton nom de famille ?

-Grace, maître.

-Ah oui, la famille Grâce. Je me souviens que ton père ai refusé de ce joindre à moi. Mais les sangs purs sont rares de nos jours, il serait dommage d'en gâcher quelques uns qui ne partagerais peut être pas l'avis de leurs parents. Est-ce ton cas ?

-Je ne sais pas Seigneur, personne ne m'a jamais demandé.

-Et bien ! S'exclame le Lord. Ton seigneur te le demande. Alors ?

Alors je prie en mettant toute la conviction dont je suis capable dans ma réponse :

-Oui Maître, je ne partage pas l'avis de mes parents. Je ne faisais que les suivre car je n'avais pas le choix !

-Très bien ! Ce réjouit faussement Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors ta première action sera de nous dire ou ces infâmes traîtres ce cachent !

-Bien sur Maître. Vous ne trouverez que leurs cadavres. Ils sont morts lors de ma rafle.

Le lord pousse un petit cri jubilatoire tandis que je m'incline et que Lucius n'ose plus faire un geste. Le seigneur reprend :

-Lucius tu n'as plus de femme et Macnair sera puni justement pour sa faute. Ta femme quand a elle a payé le prix fort, justice a donc été rendue. Cependant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu as une sang pur jeune et belle comme esclave et tu es encore toi aussi assez jeune pour faire des enfants. Mariez-vous et offrez au monde des sorciers d'autres enfants sang purs !

Aux paroles du seigneur nous devenons aussi blanc que les cheveux de Lucius et celui-ci bafouille en s'inclinant :

-Maître, c'est trop... d'honneur.

-Très bien. Alors c'est entendu. Vous scellerez votre union à la fin de la semaine. Cela laissera le temps à Miss Grace de se remettre en état !

Je lève des yeux horrifiés vers le maître des ténèbres qui me dévisage avec un sourire cruel et je comprend qu'il savait très bien que je mentais sur mes convictions mais en nous mariant il me piégerais à tous jamais et il en profitait pour humilier un peu plus Lucius Malfoy.

Le blond me saisi d'ailleurs le bras pour me faire reculer en faisant des courbettes et nous sortons enfin de la salle d'audience en nous regardant d'un air malade. Je murmure :

-Nous voilà dans de beaux draps...

-Tu n'es pas heureuse de devenir mon épouse ?

Cette fois, je le regarde comme si il avait attrapé la dragoncelle. Avant de soupirer, exténuée des nouvelles que je viens d'apprendre et aussi physiquement. Je murmure :

-Et si nous rentions...

Lucius hoche la tête en attrapant mes hanches avec douceur, me collant à lui en en me serrant avec force et tendresse avant de transplanner.

…

quand nous arrivons au manoir, je suis tellement épuiser qu'il doit me porter. Je somnole à moitié dans son épaule quand il s'assoit avec délicatesse dans le canapé devant la cheminée ou un feu craque doucement. Puis, il défait sa cape en prenant soit de ne pas trop me bousculer avant de me recouvrir avec. Il reste la à écouter ma respiration tandis que j'écoute la sienne en posant ma main encore bandée sur son torse avant de nous endormir profondément...


	10. Chapter 10

C'est ce jour-là ou les cauchemars ont commencés. Je rêve à chaque fois de la torture que j'ai subis . Je sens encore la douleur de la lame glisser sous mes côtes et celle du scalpel tailler ma peau, si fine, fine.

Je me débat, je hurle avant de me réveiller en sursaut en frottant mes bras énergiquement comme pour me débarrasser de ses ombres rampantes.

Mes yeux tombent sur un éclair gris et je comprends qu'il s'agît de Lucius toujours sur le canapé en train de me bercer contre lui pour me calmer. Je le regarde la bouche entre-ouverte en tentant de reprendre mon souffle et je murmure les yeux pleins de larmes :

-Draco va me détester encore plus quand il va apprendre la nouvelle...

-Non, il ne te détestera pas. Murmure Lucius. Car grâce à toi il a sut gravir un échelon de le cœur d'Astoria. D'ailleurs si je ne m'abuse ils doivent être en train de déjeuner ensemble à cette heure-ci.

Sur ces paroles je sursaute et me lève en serrant les dents, frissonnant quand la cape chaude quitte mon corps. Je m'exclame :

-Il faut que j'aille m'occuper du repas !

Lucius qui s'est levé lui aussi s'approche doucement de moi en saisissant mes mains, il dit avec douceur :

-Dans moins d'une semaine tu seras ma femme. Ta place est désormais à table Ruby.

Je le regarde apeurée avant de gémir :

-Mais qui va servir le repas ? Nicky ne peux pas faire tout, tous seul. Il n'est plus tous jeune et ça me générais trop !

Lucius soupire en se frottant l'arrêt du nez et je tremble de le voir si agacé. Je recule contre le mur en ouvrant des yeux terrorisés. Il s'approche et mes yeux papillonnent sous la peur qu'il me frappe, pourtant il prend ma main avec douceur en m'invitant gentiment à le suivre.

Je m'exécute et il nous entraîne vers ses appartements, quand nous pénétrons dans la pièce, il ouvre une porte qui donne lui sur un superbe dressing. En quelques coup de baguette, je le vois faire disparaître les affaires de Narcissa. Il dit d'une voix ferme :

-Dans la semaine nous irons t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Je te laisserais bien y aller seule mais je suis sûr que tu vas en profiter pour t'échapper. Désormais ceci est notre chambre.

Il dit cela en insistant bien sur le « Notre » et je baisse la tête tristement en murmurant :

-Bien maître.

Il s'approche alors brusquement de moi et me relève le menton en me grondant gentiment :

-Non Ruby, pas de maître et plus de « vous ». désormais appelle moi Lucius et tutoie moi ! Est-ce bien compris ?

Je hoche la tête et Lucius m'adresse un sourire satisfait, ses mains glissent sur mes côtes et je frissonne de peur. Il murmure avec sa voix grave :

-Et maintenant, puis-je rendre hommage comme il ce doit à ma future épouse ou bien est-ce encore trop tôt pour toi ?

-Ne me fait pas de mal, c'est tout... Je murmure en enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule.

Il me porte alors jusqu'au grand lit recouvert d'une couvre lit en satin sombre avant de m'allonger dessus en me chevauchant de toute sa hauteur.

Mes mains s'agrippent à ses bras musclés et j'ose poser mon regard sur lui. Doucement il ce baisse son souffle effleurant ma joue et je déglutis alors que ses lèvres se posent pour la première fois sur les miennes. Son odeur envahit mon nez ainsi qu'une drôle de chaleur, j'ose fermer les yeux en relevant légèrement ma tête pour approfondir ce contact.

Lucius saisit mes hanche et me fait rouler sur lui en gardant nos lèvres collées, quand il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche, j'ouvre des yeux surpris et je tombe sur son regard rieur. Puis, ses mains glissent dans mon dos et je gémis en me cambrant contre lui. J'ose alors partir à la découverte de son corps en passant une main sous sa chemise. Je rencontre alors un ventre musclé et un torse qui ferait pâlir de jalousie plus d'un homme de l'âge de Lucius. Ensuite, j'entreprends de défaire les boutons de son vêtement pendant qu'il me regarde avec tendresse. Une fois la tâche achevée, j'écarte sa chemise, dévoilant son corps que je n'avais jamais put admirer sous cet angle. Je regarde timidement Lucius ne sachant quoi faire, il ce redresse et s'assoit en me gardant sur ses genoux avant de m'entourer de ses puissants bras et de commencer à baiser mon cou et mon épaule. Je frissonne de plaisir avant de me mettre à haleter sous la chaleur dévorante qui me consume.

Puis, une autre idée viens ce glisser dans mon esprit. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je pense. Je suis en train de me donner à un homme qui m'a violé, qui a pris ma première fois sans pitié et qui recommencera très certainement sur d'autre filles. Mais pourtant, je suis là, sur lui à apprécier ses caresses et ses attentions. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il est attirant même quand je le croisais aux ministères à l'époque ou j'allais voir mon père, il ne me laissais pas indifférente. Mais alors ? Et puis moi, pleine de marques à cause de lui et des autres. Ces cicatrices ignobles, il doit être dégoûté. Il sait très bien caché ses émotions, il ne peux pas aimer ce qu'il est en train de faire et moi non plus !

Alors je le repousse brusquement avec le peu de force dont je suis capable, les yeux remplis de larmes. Lucius me regarde sans comprendre, du moins il fait semblant et je m'écrie :

-Comment puis-je accepter et aimer les attentions d'un homme qui m'a violé et brisé ! Je me dégoûte et toi aussi je te dégoûte tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. La conception de ta future descendance peut attendre après le mariage !

Lucius s'approche de moi en essuyant mes larmes et il déclare très calmement :

-Tu ne me dégoûte pas, je me dégoûte. je... Ruby, je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, je ne pourrais pas refaire revenir à la vie les jeunes filles qui sont mortes tués empoissonnés par Narcissa. Car oui, elles les tuaient une par une comme des mouches, prétextant la fièvre, c'est elle qui était responsable de votre condition de vie et je n'ai pas osé lui tenir tête à part pour toi. Je ne pourrais pas non plus réparer les viols, ni te rendre ta première fois mais je peux m'améliorer. Dès le premier regard tu m'as rendu fou de désirs. Je pensais que ce n'était que physique mais je me trompais, je ne dormais plus la nuit, ton image me hantait. Alors j'ai essayé de te briser pour que tes yeux verts perdent cet éclat qui me rendait fou mais ça n'a pas marché. Moi, Lucius Malfoy perdait le contrôle de ses émotions à cause d'une gamine et ça me rendais fou de rage. Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir été aussi égoïste. J'ai essayé d'améliorer tes conditions de vie, prétextant suivre les conseils de Severus pour que Narcissa te laisse en paix. Je te trouve toujours aussi magnifique même avec tes cicatrices, tu es ma fille de feu. Et bientôt mon épouse et j'espère qu'un jour tu auras la force de me pardonner.

A la fin de sa tirade, je ne sais pas quoi penser, je suis si fatiguée de toute cette situation et la main de Lucius en train de caresser mon visage n'aide pas à me concentrer. Je murmure :

-Pardonne-moi, je suis perdue...

-C'est normal. Je te laisserais le temps. Dit-il en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Il ce lève en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever en déclarant :

-Allons manger, tu as besoin de reprendre des kilos.

Une fois à table, nous mangeons dans un silence gêné, il est bientôt deux heures et je demande à Lucius :

-Tu ne doit pas aller travailler ?

-Non, j'ai pris une dizaine de jours pour m'occuper de toi cette semaine et profiter de nous après le mariage.

J'acquiesce silencieusement en savourant le fondant au chocolat que Nicky a préparé exprès pour moi car il sait que c'est mon désert préféré.

À la fin du repas, je me cale au fond de la chaise en soupirant presque de bien-être sous les sourcils froncés de mon futur époux. Je souris timidement avant de lui dire :

-Je n'en peux plus !

-Mais, tu n'as pratiquement rien mangée ! S'exclame t-il.

-En tous cas, mon estomac n'est pas du même avis et Nicky sera content d'avoir un reste de gratin de pomme de terre.

-L'elfe ne mange que le soir !

-C'est Nicky ! Dis-je un peu énervée. Et désormais il mangera le matin, midi et soir ! Tu lui doit une fière chandelle, si je suis en vie c'est en grande partie grâce à lui.

Je sens Lucius très agacé et je me surprends de lui tenir tête aussi vite. Mes réflexes se remettent en route et je me met à trembler de tous mes membres avant de courir jusqu'au toilettes pour vomir mon repas.

Lucius arrive quelques instants après la mine inquiète et je lui dit aussitôt :

-Tout va bien ce n'est rien. Je n'aurais pas dut te contredire, je suis pas encore ta femme et même quand je le serais, je me plierais à tes choix.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que j'ai été éduquée dans cette optique.

Comme Lucius me regarde dans comprendre, je souffle :

-La famille Grace est tout de même une famille de sang pur ! J'ai été élevée comme Astoria ou Pansy et tous les autres !

-Alors je comprends mieux. Dit il en me relevant. Mais j'aime bien quand tu te rebelles. Cela prouve que tu es forte même après tous ce que tu as enduré.

Après notre petite discussion, Lucius m'apprends qu'il part travailler dans son bureau et que si j'ai besoin de quelque chose je peux venir le déranger. Je le regarde partir dans la petite pièce où il m'a torturé pour la première fois et je pense que je ne suis pas prête d'y retourner même si je suis menacée de mort.

Comme j'ai carte blanche sur mes activités à part d'aller dehors qui serait, je le cite « encore trop tôt pour moi ». Je décide d'aller explorer le manoir, c'est ce jour où j'ai trouvé l'immense et magnifique bibliothèque. Elle a presque autant de charme que celle de Poudlard. J'attrape un livre à la couverture noir et corné en m'essayant dans un fauteuil douillé recouvert de peau de mouton.

Le livre n'étant pas particulièrement intéressant à moins d'aimer l'histoire des sorcier au 17éme Siècle, je finis par m'endormir dans la chaleur du bois et du papier.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, la grande porte claque me disant que Draco est rentré et que la discussion tant redoutée est arrivé...


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos reviews ! Nouveau chapitre, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius vient alors me chercher dans la bibliothèque, je lève vers lui de grand yeux inquiets et il caresse ma joue en me souriant avant de me relever :

-J'ai demandé à Draco de m'attendre dans le salon, viens...

je le suit timidement en tremblant légèrement. Lucius sentant mon trouble ce retourne en saisissant mes épaules avant de me murmurer devant la porte du salon :

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ce passer. Laisse moi parler et ne te sens pas mal si Draco s'énerve !

J'acquiesce silencieusement et il pousse les portes battantes. Laissant ainsi apparaître le visage de Draco Malfoy surpris de me voir en compagnie de son père.

Nous nous asseyons côte à côte dans les chaises en chêne devant l'immense table faite de la même matière et Lucius prends la parole :

-Draco, comme tu le sais nous avons eu une audience avec le Seigneur des ténèbres qui nous a jugé innocent en nous promettant que Macnair serait sévèrement puni.

Le fils souris satisfait avant de dire :

-Et bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle. Mais que fait l'esclave assise à table et à côté de toi ?

Je regarde Lucius un peu inquiète qui m'adresse un sourire confiant avant de reprendre :

-Le Maître c'est enquis des convictions de Ruby, qui s'avère être les mêmes que les nôtres. Comme Narcissa ta mère et mon épouse est malheureusement décédée, le seigneur a décidé de nous marier...

Je vois alors Draco pâlir d'un seul coup en se raccrochant au bord de la table. Il souffle :

-Je n'y crois pas...

-Je ne te raconte pas d'histoire Draco, nous serons mariés dans 6 jours, ce samedi. Dit Lucius très calmement.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Commence à s'énerver Draco. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Que vous dire les gens ? Tu te maries à peine un mois après la mort de mère ! Et avec une esclave ! Une traître à son sang !

Soudain Lucius ce lève en frappant les poings sur la table et en criant :

-Tu n'as pas en me parler sur ce ton !

Draco le dévisage furibond, ses yeux gris brûlant d'une lueur furieuse. Je pose ma main avec douceur sur le bras de Lucius pour le calmer. Du moins essayer, avant de dire :

-Écoute Draco, ça ne tiendrais qu'à moi je ne me marierais pas avec ton père malgré toute l'admiration que je lui porte. Je me trouve très jeune pour être mariée et vu les antécédents que j'ai avec ton père... Mais tu le sais, la situation est plus compliqué que cela. On ne dit pas non au seigneur des ténèbres sans conséquences. Si nous ne scellons pas notre union, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il fera à ton père et à toi également. Et ne nous leurrons pas dans ce mariage, je me libère de ma condition d'esclave et je ne peux nier que cela me soulage grandement. N'oublions pas non plus, que le Lord, ton père et moi-même avons conscience que cela n'est pas un mariage d'amour mais simplement une union dans le but de produire une descendance de sang pur...

Draco qui pendant ma tirade a eu l'air de ce calmer, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était détendu dans son fauteuil en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il déclare :

-Je comprends ou pas. Je ne sais pas. Il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer à ça, à vous... si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Son père hoche la tête et son fils se lève en prenant la direction de ses appartements. Avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte, je l'interpelle :

-Draco ? Je suis très heureuse pour Astoria et toi !

Le dénommé m'adresse un signe de la tête avant de partir d'un pas raide.

….

après un repas silencieux ou ensuite j'ai manqué d'assommer Nicky avec une poêle pour qu'il arrête de m'appeler « Maîtresse » et qu'il cesse le vouvoiement. Je retourne dans la salle à manger épuisée de ma petite dispute. Lucius est comme d'habitude assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Je m'approche de lui en glissant ma main sur son épaule pour ne pas le surprendre. Il l'a saisit délicatement en posant un chaste baiser dessus et je lui murmure :

-Je vais me coucher. Ya t-il quelques recommandations à respecter ?

-Oui. Répond-il sur le même ton. Je monte avec toi.

Nous allons donc dans nos appartements et cela me fait bizarre de penser « nos » en parlant de nous...

Tandis que Lucius m'enlace tendrement en posant ses lèvres sur mon front, il recule en ouvrant une porte que je n'avais pas remarquer. Et nous pénétrons dans une magnifique salle d'eau en marbre blanc composé de dorure de luxe. Je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie une baignoire aussi grande avec autant de robinet. A ce qu'il paraît la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard était aussi majestueuse.

Lucius actionne plusieurs robinets et de l'eau coloré de différente couleur en sort. Le blond rit doucement sous mes yeux émerveillés avant d'attraper le bas de mon t shirt à manches longues et de me l'enlever. Aussitôt je rougis en détournant le regard et Lucius laisse glisser ses mains sur mon ventre loin des cicatrices de mes côtes. Je l'en remercie intérieurement en osant défaire de nouveau les boutons de la chemise de Lucius. Une fois nus, il m'attire doucement à lui avant de m'inviter à rentrer dans la baignoire. Une fois assise dedans seule ma tête dépasse de la mousse qui me chatouille le nez.

Lucius rentre également dans l'eau en s'asseyant derrière moi avant de glisser ses bras autours de mon ventre. Je le laisse me tirer à lui pour me retrouver appuyer contre son torse musclé. Ses mains partent ensuite masser ma nuque et au bout de cinq minutes, je commence réellement à me détendre en basculant ma tête, la posant ainsi sur l'épaule de Lucius. J'ose lever mon bras pour glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je remarque qu'il ferme les yeux et j'exerce une petite traction pour attirer ses lèvres sur les miennes. À la fin de notre langoureux baiser, je murmure :

-J'aime quand tu es doux avec moi même si c'est très étrange.

Lucius m'adresse un sourire comme réponse avant de ce redresser et de ce rincer.

Une fois sortis de la douche, Lucius me demande :

-Comme tu n'as pas encore tes propres vêtements, je vais te prêter un pyjama le temps que nous t'en achetions.

-Je préférerais ravoir une baguette... mais un tee shirt ou une chemise fera l'affaire. Je n'ai jamais aimé les pyjama.

Il me tends donc une chemise blanche à manches longues assez amples et je savoure son contact sur ma peau humide. Lucius quand à lui est très classe dans son pyjama en soie noir. Je m'amuse à laisser courir le tissu sous mes doigts qui glisse comme l'eau d'un torrent.

Une fois mise au lit, Lucius me rejoint en secouant la tête, comme je le regarde curieusement, il dit :

-Je ne comprends pas ton accoutrement pour dormir !

-Oh ! Je m'exclame surprise. J'aime simplement sentir le tissu sur ma peau. Si je m'écoutais, je dormirais toute nue avec plaisir !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais ! Répond malicieusement le blond.

Ensuite, il éteins les lumières d'un coup de baguette avant de venir m'enlacer, ses bras tenant mon corps contre lui. Il murmure à mon oreille d'une voix rassurante :

-Chut Ruby, tu ne risques rien, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je ne t'en ferais plus je te l'ai promis. Demain nous irons au chemin de Traverse te trouver des affaires et une nouvelle baguette. Dors maintenant.

Après à peine trois heures de sommeil, je me réveille en hurlant en proie à d'horribles cauchemars tandis que Lucius essaye de me calmer, en vain...


	12. Chapter 12

Comme vos reviews m'ont faites super plaisir, je vous ai pondu un méga chapitre de la mort qui tue mouhahaha . Euh... XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir hurler à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales car j'étais simplement en train de revivre cette torture mêlé avec les viols de Lucius. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment je pourrais apprécier un jour cet homme si à chaque progrès ses images horribles me reviennent en tête. Lucius complètement dépassé m'a finalement administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve et je me réveille un peu groggy et grognon par la même occasion.

Je tends la main en ouvrant un œil mais je ne tombe que sur du vide à côté de moi. Cependant des bruits de pas m'indique que le Blond n'est pas loin. En me retournant je le vois debout dans la chambre en train de s'affairer. Il m'adresse un léger sourire avant de me demander :

-Tu as put te reposer avec la potion ?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement et il reprends plus joyeusement :

-Très bien, je t'ai mis des affaires sur la chaise à côté de la coiffeuse, habille-toi ensuite nous irons au chemin de traverse !

À ce nom, je bondis énergiquement sur le lit en m'agenouillant, oubliant mon humeur maussade de tout à l'heure. Aussitôt une douleur vive me sers les côtes et je gémis en me maudissant de ma débilité. Lucius se penche un peu inquiet, je lui répond vivement :

-Non, ça va ! Je suis heureuse et ça me fait bizarre, ça faisait longtemps ! Je vais avoir une nouvelle baguette, je vais voir l'extérieur, respirer l'air frais et toute ses choses. Et je suis contente de faire ça avec toi.

Sur ceux, je bondis dans le bras de Lucius qui s'écroule avec surprise sous ma démonstration d'affection. J'éclate de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite en me disant que si je continue sur cette lancée je vais finir par le tuer. Je lui répond :

-Nous passerons à Gringott's ! hors de question que tu règles mes achats.

-Que veux tu faire à la banque ?

-Et bien. Dis-je en jouant avec la broche en argent en forme de serpent épinglé sur le col de Lucius. Aller récupérer de l'argent au coffre de mes parents. Ils avaient tout de même quelques économies.

Lucius me regarde d'un air embêté et je m'exclame :

-Quoi ?

-Ruby... Dit-il en glissant ses main au niveau de mes fesses pour me caler un peu mieux sur lui, alors qu'il se redresse. Il y a de forte chance pour que l'argent de tes parents ai été saisit avant ou après leurs mort dut à leurs statuts de traître à leurs sang...

Je le dévisage horrifiée et il me caresse tendrement le dos en disant avec beaucoup de calme :

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, peux-être que non. Nous irons voir, si ce n'est pas le cas tu prendras ce don tu auras besoin et si il n'y a plus rien alors n'oublie pas que tu es ma fiancée. Je te payerais tous ce que tu désires sans hésitation. De toute manière, c'était prévu comme ça.

….

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, je rejoins Lucius après ma toilette. Je déteste mes nouveaux vêtements, j'ai vraiment hâte d'en acheter à mon goût. Le tailleur serré n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi. D'accord, c'est vraiment très classe et sa moule à la perfection mon corps amaigri en le mettant en valeur subtilement mais quand même. J'arrive à peine à marcher et à respirant. Ceci dit, avec Lucius nous sommes assortis à merveille. Son costume noir avec quelques touches d'argent lui va à merveille et l'on aperçois son corps musclé et bien entretenu.

Il me demande :

-Prête ?

Pour réponse, j'enlace sa taille en posant ma tête sur son épaule avec un petit sourire. Lucius transplanne alors et nous arrivons au chaudron baveur. J'ai toujours eu horreur de cet endroit mais non n'avons pas le choix pour aller au chemin.

Aussitôt vu en public, Lucius prends une posture très digne et froide que j'adopte également. C'est une expérience très étrange pour moi que de me promener librement au yeux de tous sans risqué d'être tuée.

Le chemin, depuis la victoire du Seigneur est devenu très calme. Fait intéressant Olivander après avoir prêter serment a repris du service. Je doute qu'il adopte réellement les idées mais fabriquer et vendre des baguettes devait beaucoup trop lui manquer. Et on ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Cela va faire un an que la résistance est timide, elle ce meurt peu à peu depuis la disparition du Trio...

nous nous dirigeons d'un pas très noble jusqu'à la banque. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, je le déteste, les gobelins ne m'inspire aucunes confiances mais d'un côté ils ont été persécutés pendant tellement d'années, qu'ils est bien normal qu'ils soit froids avec les sorciers.

Nous nous avançons vers l'accueil tandis que des gobelins saluent froidement Lucius Malfoy en me dévisageant curieusement.

Lucius dit se son habituelle voix traînante au vieux gobelin de la réception :

-Nous voudrions nous rendre au Coffre de la famille Grace.

-Bien entendu Monsieur mais seul un membre de la famille le peux. Répond t-il de sa voix aiguë.

-Apprenez que Miss Ruby Grace ici présente est ma fiancée, je pense que cela suffit. Dit Lucius d'une voix doucereuse.

Je pose avec douceur ma main sur le bras de Lucius et je dis poliment pour ne pas froisser publiquement mon futur mari :

-Si vous nous disiez plutôt si il reste quelques choses dans la chambre, vous nous feriez gagner un précieux temps.

-Oh toute mes félicitations. S'exclame faussement le Gobelin. Le coffre de vos parents a été vidé il y a plus de trois moins maintenant. Il ne reste rien, j'en suis navré.

-Je vous remercie. Je déclare très froidement avant de me tourner vers lucius et de lui dire. Et bien mon cher, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Lucius me dévisage avec une lueur admiratif dans les yeux et nous sortons dignement bien que l'envie de pleurer me sers la gorge. Le blond m'entraîne dans un coin à l'écart des regards et dit :

-Je suis étonné par ta façon de te comporter, tu as été admirable, une vraie sang pure.

Je souris tristement avant de répondre :

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais été bien éduquée. À mes 16 ans ma mère c'est fait un devoir de m'apprendre les bonnes manières en espérant qu'un jour un autre sang pur voudrait de moi pour ainsi redorer le blason des Grace. Je suis désolé Lucius, j'espérais vraiment que mon coffre ne serait pas vide.

-Ce n'est rien. Chuchote t-il. Ma fortune est aussi la tienne. Et des vêtements ne vont pas me mettre sur la paille.

Son sourire me met du baume au cœur et je lui caresse distraitement la joue avant de lui murmurer :

-Et si nous allions chez Ollivander ?

…

-oh Miss Grace ! Ainsi donc votre baguette a été brisée ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement à la question du marchand qui n'a pas changé d'un poil. Il reprend :

-C'était une baguette en bois clair avec un crin de licorne, souple, 23,5 centimètres. Essayons quelques choses du même genre.

Il fouille dans ses boîtes sans dessus dessous. Je me demande comment il fait pour s'y retrouver. Il me tend alors une baguette en disant :

-Saule, très souple, crin de licorne, 22 centimètres.

Je l'agite en tentant un sort simple mais elle crache un petit jet d'étincelle très timide. J'adresse un moue d'excuse à Olivander qui ne s'en formalise pas, parlant à lui même :

-Non, non ! Essayons autre chose, un opposé peut-être. Tenez ! Acacia, poil de Sphinx, relativement rigide, 23 centimètres.

Je l'agite de nouveau et une douce chaleur se repend dans mon corps. Avant même de lancer un sort, je sais que cette baguette m'a choisit. Je murmure un « Lumos » qui s'exécute à merveille et je me sens enfin mieux dans mon corps. Comme apaisé.

Je regarde curieusement la baguette en bois sombre avant de demander au marchand :

-Pourquoi cette baguette m'a choisi ? Je veux dire qu'il aurait été plus logique que l'autre, ressemblante à l'ancienne me convienne.

-Vous savez, vous avez peut-être changer vous aussi. Les baguette sentent nos changement les plus intimes. Les épreuves traversées vous endurcissent Miss et une baguette plus affirmée vous a choisit. Je suis persuadé que vous réussirez de belles choses avec votre nouvelle compagne.

Pendant que Lucius règle le prix de la baguette, je l'entends dire :

-Mr Olivander, nous serions très heureux que vous veniez assister à notre mariage qui aura lieu au manoir Malfoy, ce samedi.

Le marchand me dévisage curieusement et je lui adresse un petit sourire pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'exclame :

-Toute mes félicitations, j'ai malheureusement appris pour votre ancienne épouse mais vous êtes chanceux d'avoir une aussi jeune fiancée !

Lucius le remercie d'un signe de la tête avant de sortir très froidement m'entraînant à sa suite. Nous entrons ensuite dans le magasin de vêtement le plus chère et je regrette le choix de Lucius car il n'y a pas d'habits Moldu que je préfère, dans ce genre d'établissement.

Je choisie quelques robes sombres et ensemble sans les essayer, je n'ai qu'une hâte sortir de la chaleur étouffante du magasin et des incessants piaillements de la vendeuse qui me colle un mal de crâne à toutes épreuves. Une fois les achats réglés, les sacs rétrécies, j'adore la magie ! Lucius ce dirige vers une boutique de sous vêtements. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et il me demande ce que j'ai, je lui réponds :

-Hors de question que tu rentres ici avec moi !

Lucius souffle agacé en s'apprêtant à pousser la porte du magasin, je le retiens en lui disant :

-Non, vraiment, s'il te plaît ! Va faire des emplettes ailleurs mais tu ne viendras pas avec moi dans cette boutique.

-Pour que tu en profites pour t'échapper, à d'autres !

-Lucius, s'il te plaît. Si j'avais voulue m'enfuir je l'aurais fait des que j'aurais eu ma baguette. Et de toute manière pour aller ou ? La résistance n'existe plus. Ma famille non plus et je serais tuée à peine retrouver. S'il te plaît fait moi confiance, j'aimerais tant comme ça je pourrais sortir dans le parc du manoir aussi ! Je te retrouve dans une petite demie heure ou tu le souhaites !

-Très bien ! Très bien ! Mais ne me le fait pas regretter ! Retrouve moi à la librairie !

Je lui adresse un merveilleux sourire rempli de remerciement et je remarque que les joues de Lucius s'empourprent légèrement...

une fois à l'intérieur de la boutique, une vendeuse m'accueille très poliment. Je pense qu'elle a dut me voir avec lucius au pas de la boutique d'où son comportement. Je m'adresse à elle presque froidement comme le voudrais l'étiquette :

-Bonjour, il me faudrait des ensembles. Je dois renouveler ma sous garde robe.

-Oh bien sûr Miss. Quelles sont vos tailles s'il vous plaît ?

Je la regarde embêtée avant de lui dire :

-Je.. J'ai beaucoup perdue de poids suite à une convalescence, je vous avoue que je ne connais plus mes tailles. Mais je pense reprendre des kilos rapidement. Il me faudrait donc quelques ensembles dans ma taille actuelle qui je pense équivaux à un petit 36 pour le bas et du 80B pour le haut. Et pour mon poids de forme normal je prendrais des ensembles en 38-40 et 100C.

La vendeuse hoche la tête avant de fouiller dans les rayons et de me faire des jolies assortiments toutes couleurs confondus. Je flâne du côté des nuisettes repensant à la tête dépitée de Lucius quand il a vu avec quoi je dormais. Finalement, je me décide pour un pyjama short débardeur façon moldu, ca sera toujours mieux que la chemise de Lucius.

La vendeuse remarquant mon intérêt pour les ensembles plus affriolant me demande poliment :

-Souhaitez-vous également un de ses ensembles ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me marie avec Lucius à la fin de la semaine, peut être qu'une de ses tenues lui ferait plaisir...

quand je remarque la tête surprise de la vendeuse, je comprends que je me suis plus parlé à moi-même et je reprend aussitôt mon masque froid en lui disant :

-Quelle tenue me conseillez-vous pour faire plaisir à mon futur époux ?

-Toutes mes félicitations Miss, Mr Malfoy est très chanceux. Je pense que celui-ci serait parfait.

Elle désigne une très jolie guêpière en dentelle noir et en velours véritable. J'ai la chance que ce soit une taille unique au moins je suis sur qu'il m'ira, kilos en trop ou non !

Je m'apprête à régler mes achats que je percute que Lucius ne m'a pas laisser d'argent. Je me retient à grand peine de soupirer, avant de déclarer :

-Quelle étourdie je fais. Pouvez-vous me mettre mes achats de côté le temps que je revienne avec mon fiancé pour vous régler ?

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine Miss. S'exclame la vendeuse. Nous avons un compte au nom des Malfoy, vous recevrez la facteur par hiboux. Je vous offre avec vos achats le nouveau crayon noir et le rouge à lèvre de la collection sexywitch !

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la boutique pour rejoindre Lucius. Une fois rentrée dans la librairie, l'odeur des livres neufs chatouillent mes narines et comme à chaque fois une vague de bien-être me submerge. Je cherche Lucius avant de le trouver dans un rayon traitant sur « les guerres sorcières du monde ». il est dos à moi en train de feuilleter tranquillement un livre, ses cheveux blond tombant en cascade régulière sur ses épaules. Je m'approche doucement, après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous regarde, je glisse mes bras le long de ses hanches pour l'enlacer en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Il ce retourne surpris avant de me sourire en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille :

-j'étais sur que tu reviendrais. Tes achats ce sont bien déroulés ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement en regardant le livre qu'il tient. Il me dit :

-C'est pour des recherches. Pour le ministère, nous devons faire des alliances avec des pays étrangers et je me dois de connaître leurs histoires. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille au magasin d'ingrédient pour potion. Severus a passé tous mon stocks lors de la préparation de potion pour te soigner.

J'acquiesce également avant de lui demander en hésitant :

-Lucius... ?

-Oui, Ruby ? Répond t-il un peu inquiet.

-Euh... j'ai vu un magasin qui propose des robes de mariées. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour le mariage nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler. Mais si tu n'as rien concernant ma robe, j'aimerais aller en voir quelques unes, si tu me le permet.

Lucius me dévisage avec surprise, une drôle de lueur brillant dans ses yeux. Il dit avec tendresse, ce qui me surprends :

-Oui, bien entendu. Va et rejoint moi au chaudron baveur ou à la boutique d'ingrédients si jamais ce n'est pas trop long.

…

-Bonjour Miss ! C'est pour quoi, Mariage, demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Mariage. Je réponds à la gentille vendeuse et sûrement créatrice.

-Oh toute mes félicitations ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Demande sincèrement la belle brune au yeux rieurs

-Lucius Malfoy.

Comme d'habitude, après un instant de malaise, la femme change aussitôt d'attitude en devenant très polie et distante. Je m'écrie :

-Oh non, s'il vous plaît ! Je sais que on futur époux est intimidant mais vous étiez tellement charmante avant de le savoir. C'était tellement plaisant de vous voir aussi passionnée par votre métier. Je vous en prie, ne tenez pas compte de mon statut !

La femme me dévisage avec méfiance avant qu'un magnifique sourire aussi lumineux qu'un rayon de soleil fende son visage. Elle s'exclame :

-Avez-vous un style de robe en particulier ?

-Non, je voudrais juste quelque chose de simple, pas trop princesse mais pas trop basique non plus. Vous connaissez très certainement les goût de luxe de mon futur mari, je ne voudrais pas faire tâche à côté de lui.

La vendeuse me propose alors une série de robe et je suis perdue dans le choix. Voyant mon trouble elle s'exclame :

-Le meilleur moyen de savoir laquelle vous conviendra et d'essayer ! A quand est prévue votre union ?

-Ce samedi...

-Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Aussitôt dit, elle tire magiquement un rideau autour de moi en me tendant une combinaison blanche à fini bretelle que je porterais pour les essayages. Ainsi, cela cache une grande partie des cicatrises que la vendeuse n'a pas à voir.

Après avoir essayer une multitude de robe qui ne me convenais pas, nous essayons la dernière robe sans grande conviction de ma part bien qu'il soit dure de résister à l'entrain de la créatrice.

Une fois face au miroir, je me vois pour la première fois en temps que nouvelle épouse Malfoy avec toute la classe des sangs purs. Mes cheveux blonds faisant ressortir les traits, je dois l'avouer, joliment creusés de mon visage.

La robe est très fine et peux encombrante, pourtant elle est d'une pureté incroyable. Faite en fine dentelle, moulant mon buste et mes hanches avant de s'évaser légèrement en plusieurs jupons léger. Elle a des manches en soies transparentes très fines et élégantes qui se posent sur mes épaules de manière très délicates. La vendeuse pose alors sur ma tête une diadème en argent très fin composé de rose en argent brillant également. Elle arrange mes cheveux avant de me laisser seule face à mon reflet, je l'entend juste soufflé avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

-Une vraie mariée …


	13. Chapter 13

Le petit nouveau, je publie plus vite que mon ombre aujourd'hui ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Lucius sera t-il toujours aussi mignon, mystère =P je ne le sais pas moi non plus, au moins comme ça hein;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une fois après avoir réglé les derniers détails avec la créatrice, notamment concernant mon éventuelle prise de poids. Nous avons conclus qu'elle viendrait m'aider à mettre la robe et faire les dernières finitions le jour J.

Je sors de la boutique, un peu rêveuse ce qui me surprends car tout devrait me dégoûter dans cette union. Je me dirige vers le chaudron baveur, je suis presque restée une heure dans la boutique. Lucius doit trépigner d'impatience à l'idée que j'arrive. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu peur de me prendre des réflexions dans la figure car j'espère que la robe lui plaira. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées de mon esprit quand je percute quelqu'un. Je me maudit intérieurement d'avoir la tête dans les nuages et je m'apprête à m'excuser auprès de la personne quand celle-ci s'exclame :

-Tiens donc mais qui voilà ? Ruby Grace !

-Oh ! Vincent Crabbe ! Je suis ravie de te revoir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser ! Dis-je en feignant la surprise.

-Mais ! Dit-il en attrapant mon épaule. Comment ce fait-il qu'une traître à son sang de ton genre ce ballade vêtue comme ceci et librement ? À qui as-tu volée ses affaires ?

-Je te conseille fortement de me lâcher ! Je menace. Je n'ai rien volée et j'ai désormais un statue de sang pur ! Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille mon futur époux m'attend !

-A d'autres, traître ! Et peut-on savoir qui est ton fiancé ?

-Mon dieu, des mots compliqués dans ta bouche Crabbe, un progrès ! Mon fiancé comme tu le dit si bien n'est d'autre que Lucius Malfoy !

-Comme c'est malin. S'esclaffe Crabbe ! Tous le monde est au courant pour l'épouse de Malfoy. Seulement, ta petite ruse ne prends pas. Si tu devais te marier avec lui alors la nouvelle aurait fait la une et ce n'est pas le cas !

-Cette fois ça suffit ! Je crache. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

Sur ceux je me libère prestement en marchant d'un pas décidé vers l'auberge. Juste avant qu'un Doloris ne me frappe dans le dos. Je m'écroule comme frapper par la foudre en évitant d'hurler. L'idée de m'emparer de ma baguette ne me viens même pas à l'esprit. Je suis de nouveau prise dans cette tourmente infernale de mes tortures. La douleur me fait revivre tous ces moments ignobles et mes poumons me brûlent si fort que mon nez ce met à saigner.

Je rabat mes genoux contre ma tête en ayant la pensée idiote de garder mes jambes bien serrées pour que les passants ne puissent pas voir ma culotte.

Soudain, le sortilège s'arrête et je retrouve le pouvoir de respirer normalement. J'avale de grandes goulées d'air pour ne pas me vomir dessus et calmer mes tremblements de peur et de douleur.

Je lève les yeux pour comprendre la situation car je suis étonnée de ne pas mettre fait encore frapper. Mais je vois Lucius le regard furieux, les cheveux en bataille en train d'assigner une correction a Crabbe qui crie de douleur comme un cochon paniqué. Je soupire en me relevant, étouffant un gémissement et je boitille jusqu'à Lucius pour l'empêcher de tuer l'autre crétin. Ma main glisse sur son torse et l'autre sur sa main avec laquelle il tient sa baguette. Il me regarde surpris et je vois la lueur meurtrière s'apaiser jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Il crache d'une voix que je sens contenue :

-Te voilà puni d'avoir osé touché à ma fiancée. Estime toi heureux que je m'arrête ici !

Il ce retourne avant de m'interroger du regard sur mon état et il dit plus bas :

-Je ferais passer un communiqué dans la Gazette, ainsi tu ne seras plus ennuyée.

J'acquiesce silencieusement en récupérant mes affaires avant de m'accrocher à son bras pour que nous puissions transplanner jusqu'au manoir.

Une fois arrivé, Lucius perd son masque froid en ce précipitant vers moi. Je lui dit :

-Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste un peu mal aux côtes et aux poumons mais je vais me remettre.

-Je... Une telle situation ! C'est inacceptable ! Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'il t'aurais fait, si je n'avais pas décidé de venir te rejoindre à la boutique de robe comme je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir arrivé. Explose t-il.

-Alors maintenant, tu sais ce qu'a été une partie de mon quotidien à Poudlard. Dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

Pendant le déjeuner ou Draco est absent, sûrement avec Astoria. J'en profite pour aborder le thème du mariage.

-Lucius, comment va se dérouler le mariage ?

-Ici au manoir. Nous avons assez de place et de chambre pour accueillir les quelques invités qui viendront. Il y aura beaucoup de premiers partisans.

Je le regarde sans comprendre, et il me désigne son avant bras en disant :

-Ceux qui portent la marque !

-Oh ! Je m'exclame. Je n'avais jamais fait attention les autres fois.

-Tu ne pouvais pas souvent voir grand chose. J'étais pratiquement à chaque fois derrière toi. Répond t-il en souriant tristement.

Je rougis violemment en détournant le regard comprenant le sous entendu. Et je lui demande pour cacher mon trouble :

-Est-ce que tu penses que tes amis et ta famille vont m'accepter ?

-Ma famille, non. Ne nous leurrons pas, il ne verrons en toi qu'une mère porteuse. Mes amis ? Oui, quelques uns. Severus t'apprécie déjà beaucoup. Pour le reste, nous verrons bien.

Une fois le repas fini, je me lève en débarrassant la table. Lucius me suit jusqu'à la cuisine en s'étonnant de me voir faire la vaisselle en plaisantant avec Nicky. Je lui dit :

-Avant que tu ne me dises quoique ce soit, saches que je fais ça par plaisir et surtout pour éviter de m'ennuyer.

Lucius secoue la tête d'un air dépité avant de rejoindre son bureau.

…

Après avoir rangée mes nouvelles affaires, je descends jusqu'au bureau de Lucius en m'étant au préalable changée. J'ai troqué mon tailleur contre une paire de jeans et un pull en laine tout doux de couleur gris.

Je toque timidement contre la porte et la voix de Lucius me réponds

-Entrez.

Je passe la tête par l'entrebâillement en demandant :

-Excuse moi de te déranger mais je voulais juste savoir... Je voudrais aller dans le parc du manoir, si tu me le permet ?

L'homme soupire avant de me faire signe d'entrer. Je m'avance sur la pointe des pieds en n'osant pas regarder autours de moi tant cet endroit est chargé de mauvais souvenirs. Il m'attire sur ses genoux et je me raidis aussitôt. Lucius dit calmement :

-Ruby, ici comme dans toutes les autres pièces de la maison, il ne t'arrivera rien. Pour ce qui est de tes sorties, tu es ici chez toi, fais ce qu'il te plaît. Sans rien me demander. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. Et il reprend avec un sourire malicieux :

-A part pour la décoration...

Finalement, j'éclate de rire en enfouissant mon visage dans le cou de Lucius avant de déguerpir très troublée.

…

Une fois dehors, après avoir réussie à échapper à Nicky qui voulait à tous prix que j'enfile une cape par dessus mon manteau. Je respire l'air encore frais de l'hiver qui touche bientôt à sa fin. Je pense que le jardin doit être beau en toute saisons. Aujourd'hui, les paons sont de sortis et je m'amuse à les taquiner pour qu'il écarte leurs queues en un éventail coloré.

Je me dirige ensuite à travers les haies en pensant qu'il faudra que je demande à Lucius qui entretien ce magnifique parc. Après avoir flâner au milieu des buissons et découvert de petit coin très charmant. Je me dirige à l'arrière du manoir ou un immense champs s'étale à perte de vue. À moins d'un hectare, je vois un bâtiment qui ressemble fortement à une écurie et je cours jusqu'à elle, la joie dans le cœur.

En pénétrant dedans, je me sens tous de suite chez moi. L'odeur de la paille, du foin et des chevaux enivrent mes sens. Je m'attends à trouver des sombrals mais je remarque trois chevaux tous à fait normaux, ce qui me ravie encore plus. Il y a deux magnifique étalon, un blanc et un noir. Je dirais qu'il s'agît de pure race espagnol. Dans le troisième box ce trouve une petite jument à l'allure calme et docile.

Je lui flatte l'encolure en lui proposant une poignée de foin qu'elle accepte volontiers. Pourtant, mon regard reste accroché sur le bel étalon blanc qui trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de sortir. C'est une magnifique et majestueuse bête. J'ai toujours adorée être en contact des chevaux et comme tous les sangs purs j'ai appris à monter des que j'en ai eu l'âge. Seulement, je me suis éprise d'une passion sans limite pour l'équitation.

À Poudlard j'étais toujours fourrée avec Hagrid ou auprès des sombrals, simplement pour être aux contacts des animaux, qui eu m'acceptait telle que j'étais.

N'y tenant plus, j'ouvre la porte du box et l'étalon renâcle en s'ébrouant ce qui me fait rire. Il veux faire l'impressionnant mais ça ne prends pas. Je glisse mes bras autours de son puissant cou en enfouissant ma tête dans sa longue crinière ondulé, respirant son odeur apaisante. Je lis sur son licol le nom de « Silver » et je pense à voix haute :

-Et bien, ils ne ce sont pas foulées pour ton prénom !

L'étalon secoue la tête comme pour me donner raison et je m'exclame :

-Oh et puis zut après tout ! Lucius a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais alors que dirais-tu d'un tour dans le parc ?

Silver hennit ravi de l'idée et je m'empresse de dénicher une bride avant de sauter à cru sur le puissant cheval qui démarre au quart de tour.

Je ne pourrais jamais décrire la formidable sensation qu'est de chevaucher Silver. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai put monter un tel cheval, aussi puissant, fougueux et majestueux. Ses sabots frappent avec puissance le sol et nous arrivons à l'extrémité de la propriété en un rien de temps. À peine arrivé, il fait un demi tour parfait sur les hanches avant de reprendre son galop effréné, infatigable. Alors, j'ose tendre mes bras au vent en criant folle de joie pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Mon cœur brûle de bonheur, enfin. Et Silver hennit en accélérant encore la cadence, nous éclaboussant de boue et de terre.

Au bout d'une demie heure de galop effréné, nous nous arrêtons dans un petit sous bois exténués et je saute de son dos avant de me pendre à son cou en murmurant :

-Merci pour la ballade, je n'oublierais pas et je te promet de recommencer souvent !

Silver s'ébroue dans mon pull et je lui offre un sucre que j'avais caché dans la poche de mon jeans. Ensuite nous rentrons à pieds aux écuries pendant que je fait joyeusement des confidences à mon nouvel ami, oubliant la situation qui m'entoure.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarque que Lucius m'attends à côté du box vide, l'air furieux...


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius m'arrache les rênes des mains, furieux il rentre Silver en claquant la porte du box. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état même devant Crabbe, il était moins effrayant. Il ce retourne vers moi en saisissant mes épaules et en me secouant comme un prunier, en criant :

-Mais tu es totalement inconsciente ! Je te laisse une heure toute seule dehors et tu en profites pour te mettre en danger ! Tu es malade, une vraie gosse ! Ce cheval aurai put te tuer ! Il a déjà faillit tuer Draco ! Cela faisait plus de 4 ans qu'il n'a pas été monté ! Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qui aurait put ce produire si il t'avais mise à terre !

-Mais Lucius. Dis-je d'une voix terrifiée. Il ne l'a pas fait...

-Mais la n'est pas la question ! On ne monte pas sur un cheval sans savoir !

-Mais... Tu... Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

J'ai dis ça avec tellement de surprise que la fureur de Lucius semble retomber d'un coup. Il recule avant de déclarer :

-Évidement pauvre petit idiote !

Sur ces mots, il saisit mes hanches en me soulevant du sol mes jambes s'enroulent par réflexe autours de sa taille tandis que ses lèvres s'emparent sauvagement des miennes. Il nous plaque violemment contre le mur de l'écurie et je gémis de plaisir quand ses mains glissent sous mon pull. La chaleur dévorante envahit de nouveau mon corps et je me cambre contre Lucius en griffant son dos. Il enlève prestement mon pull avant de nous jeter sur le tas de foin. Je gémis un peu paniqué :

-Lucius... J'ai chaud... Si chaud...

-Chut... Chut, c'est normal ma belle... Me chuchote Lucius d'une voix rassurante.

Il défait alors mon pantalon et je finis en sous-vêtement contre lui. Ses lèvres glissent le long de mon corps me faisant découvrir des plaisir inconnu et je gémis :

-Lucius ? Lucius ? Arrête s'il te plaît...

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Demande t-il en remontant à ma hauteur.

-Si mais aïe ! C'est que, Ouille ! Le foin me pique affreusement. Tu, whao ! Ne préfererais pas qu'on aille dans notre lit ?

Le visage ce fend d'un sourire et il ce redresse en me gardant dans ses bras avant de dire :

-Vos désirs sont des ordres !

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier que nous sommes déjà dans le lit confortable et douillet car Lucius a transplanné.

J'éclate de rire devant la mine satisfaite de mon fiancé qui me murmure :

-Tu me rends fou... Me laisses-tu te faire l'amour comme j'aurais dut le faire dès la première fois ?

Je hoche la tête timidement et cette fois les lèvres de Lucius prennent les miennes avec une infime douceur. J'écarte sa chemise que j'avais déjà commencé à défaire dans l'écurie et je frissonne sous le contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne.

Lucius est un amant très doux ce qui est presque effrayant quand on a rencontré son autre lui violent. Quand il me prends après m'avoir demandé si j'étais prête, de nouvelles sensations parcourent mon corps. Je cache mon visage sous mon bras en essayant de retenir à grande peine des gémissements de plaisir. Lucius me prends soudainement le bras pour l'enlever de mon visage, il saisit avec tendresse mon visage me forcant à le regarder dans les yeux en disant d'une voix rauque de plaisir :

-Ruby...Mon diamant.. Mon émeraude.. Regarde moi, n'ai pas honte...

J'accroche alors mon regard à celui de Lucius brûlant et j'ose sous ses yeux gémir en remontant mes jambes le long de son corps alors qu'il me fait découvrir mon premier orgasme en même temps que le sien...

…

Nous restons allongés l'un contre l'autre, savourant le contact de nos peaux nues. Je me prélasse contre Lucius qui enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui dis :

-Pourquoi étais-en colère contre moi ?

-Silver n'est pas un cheval facile, il a faillit tué Draco, c'est un cheval a problème !

-Tu sais. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je passais tous mon temps au centre équestre de mon village et là-bas je me débrouillais toujours pour arriver à monter le cheval qui avait le « délit de sale gueule ». S'il te plaît laisse moi le monter et si jamais il me fait tomber j'arrêterais.

-Oh toi ! Dit Lucius en me faisant rouler sur lui. Es-tu sûres de ne jamais avoir charmé un homme avant moi ?

-Quoi ? Dis-je en riant. Non !

-Très bien ma petite amazone. Monte ce cheval si cela te fait plaisir !

-Lucius ?

-Oui ? Répond t-il en m'embrassant.

-Draco t'as reparlé ?

-Non, il ce fait encore à l'idée. Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle fiancée, il sera là pour le mariage.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse, soulagée avant de m'endormir dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Je me réveille en sursaut en criant :

-SILVER !

Aussitôt, je sens la main chaude de lucius dans mon dos qui me regarde curieusement, je lui dis :

-Sa bride ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui enlever, ni de le nettoyer !

-Roger à dut le faire. Pas d'inquiétude.

-Qui est Roger ? Je demande.

-le jardinier de la famille. Il s'occupe aussi de l 'écurie. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je garde Silver. D'après lui ce cheval été voué à rencontrer quelqu'un ici. Je crois aujourd'hui qu'il ne sait pas tromper.

-D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois, je m'occuperais de mon cheval.

Lucius m'adresse un sourire indulgent que je trouve craquant. Cette idée me fait tiquer et comme je me sens parfaitement bien, je lui dis malicieusement :

-Dis moi mon cher futur époux, voudrais tu encore honorer ta fiancée avant qu'elle ce retrouve femme mariée aigrie ?

-Avec plaisir !

Lucius me fait alors basculer sur le côtés du lit et nous tombons, emportant le drap en soie noir sur nous …


	15. Chapter 15

Bon je voulais vous faire la mariage sur un chapitre mais ce n'est pas possible alors je le coupe en deux. Vous aurez la céremonie sur un et le repas sur l'autre. Me tapez pas =P

Pour moi c'était la cérémonie le plus important et j'ai galéré à l'écrire pour le faire ressortir comme je l'imaginais, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Reviews après !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La semaine s'écoule assez rapidement, Draco nous fuit comme la peste en faisant tous pour ne pas nous parler. Il ne mange même plus au manoir. Et quand il s'y trouve il passe tous son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Son père a essayé de lui parler, en vain..

Lors de mes journées quand Lucius travail dans son bureau ou s'absente, je m'occupe de la maison après avoir négocié avec mon futur époux que cela ne me dérangeais pas, bien au contraire ! Et les après-midi je les passe sur le dos de Silver, au début nous nous contentions de l'immense parc mais je me suis vite rendu compte que pour un cheval aussi puissant, le terrain était trop petit. Nos cœurs appelaient à la vitesse et la liberté et depuis, nous sortons faire de longue promenade dans l'immense forêt qui borde le manoir. Silver est un super cheval qui ne demande qu'à être compris et respecté. Ce que je doute que Draco ai fait, d'où sa terrible chute. Je ne selle jamais mon cheval, il aime se sentir libre et moi j'adore sentir ses muscles travailler.

J'ai également fait la connaissance de Roger le jardinier. Je lui donnerais dans les 55 ans. Je l'aime beaucoup et nous plaisantons souvent ensemble. J'aime quand il me raconte ses nombreuses histoires sur le manoir, la famille Malfoy ou les chevaux. À chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à Poudlard est de discuter avec un fantôme.

Mais ce matin, je suis très stressée car c'est cet après-midi que je me marie. Avec Roger nous avons convenue en cachette de Lucius, qu'il préparerait Silver pour la cérémonie. Mon père ne pourra malheureusement pas me conduire auprès de mon époux alors Silver le fera. Et puis, j'ai toujours rêver d'arriver à cheval pour mon mariage.

Lucius m'a donné hier soir une potion sans rêve pour que je puisse avoir une mine assez reposé le jour J. Dans ma tête c'est le chaos, Lucius est un homme attentionné et protecteur. C'est également un amant très doux aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître et j'aime toutes ses qualités chez lui. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose est en train de naître en moi... Je me sens bien contre lui la journée, et dans la nuit après mes cauchemars, son contact me dégoûte autant que je me répugne moi-même. J'aurais tant voulu ne jamais être son esclave, les choses auraient put être fluide et simple entre nous.

…

après le petit déjeuner très tendu, j'ai littéralement viré Lucius de la chambre en lui disant qu'il ne me verrais qu'à la cérémonie et qu'il ferait bien d'aller chez Severus pour l'aider à trouver autre chose que son habituelle robe noire. Au moins, avec cette mission sur les épaules je suis sûre de ne plus le voir traîner dans les parages pendant quelques heures.

Quarante minutes après, Nicky toque à la porte en annonçant :

-La coiffeuse et la maquilleuse sont là, Miss !

Je lui adresse un sourire en le remerciant et en lui disant d'aller manger car je suis sur qu'il n'a pas osé tant que Lucius était dans les parages.

Les deux femmes entre en souriant poliment. Je remarque qu'elles sont très jeunes, peut-être du même âge que moi. J'ai convenue avec la créatrice de ma robe de mariée qu'elle m'enverrait ses amies car je ne voulait pas de professionnels habitués au chic et à la tenue des sangs purs. Je leurs dit en leurs souriant sincèrement :

-écoutez, je sais que tous ceci est sûrement intimidant pour vous. Mais croyez moi, je le suis encore plus ! N'ayez crainte, vous pouvez bavarder, poser des questions sans avoir peur de quelconques représailles. Nous en seront toutes plus détendues et si cela peux me faire décompresser, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante !

Les deux femmes s'échangent un regard entendus avant que l'une d'entre elle dise :

-Margaret avait raison, vous êtes différente.

-Qui est Margaret ? Je demande

-La créatrice chez qui vous avez acheté votre robe. Elle nous a dit que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres sangs purs.

-Oh... je m'exclame surprise.

Je leurs adresse un sourire en reprenant :

-Si nous nous présentions, cela serait plus simple car j'ignore vos prénoms. Je commence. Ruby Grace est bientôt Ruby Malfoy, sang pur mégère et imbuvable !

Les filles éclatent de rire et je rougis de plaisir. Jamais encore, je n'avais fait rire du monde, encore moins des filles de mon âge. La petite rousse mignonne à croquer s'exclame :

-Annie Brown. Votre maquilleuse !

-Mindy Jonhson, votre coiffeuse. S'exclame la jolie et fine brune.

-Alors enchantée, par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Je demande.

-La coiffure ! Vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier ? Répond Mindy.

Comme je fait signe que non, les filles ce mettent à piailler joyeusement en convenant de ma coiffure, donnant son avis sur tel ou tel technique. Je ferme les yeux en me calant confortablement dans mon fauteuil, resserrant le peignoir de soie ou un paon est peint dessus. Un cadeau de Lucius, vous l'aurez deviné.

Cinq heures après, je suis enfin prête, les filles ont jetés des sorts sur les miroirs pour que je ne puisse voir mon reflet qu'au dernier moment, une fois ma robe enfilée.

Je tremble comme une feuille quand Margaret arrive enfin, ma robe dans une house magique. L'avantage avec la robe à bretelle, c'est que je peux porter une combinaison en dessous qui cache mes cicatrices les plus ignobles de leurs regards. Bien entendu, celles faites sur mes bras et mon cou par Lucius et les rafleurs sont toujours apparentes. Par contre, celle sur ma pommette infligée par Draco a réussi à être masquée par la talentueuse Annie. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai vraiment hâte de me voir.

Margaret m'aide à passer la robe avant de l'ajuster car j'ai repris de la poitrine dans la semaine. Puis elle s'occupe de serrer le laçage dans mon dos avec un air très professionnel. Une fois le travail terminé, Margaret fixe le diadème en argent, avant de piquer quelques roses blanches dans mes cheveux. Je ne porte pas de bouquet, je n'aime pas et je n'en ai aucunes envies.

Les filles me guident devant le miroir avant de me demander si je suis prête. J'acquiesce silencieusement et elles lèvent le sort sur le grand miroir dévoilant enfin mon reflet. Je suis soufflée, je me trouve magnifique, si personne ne connaissait la réputation des Grace on me prendrais pour une vraie sang pur. La robe est parfaite, simple, raffinée sans en faire des tonnes. On ne distingue que la pointe blanche de mes escarpins à petits talons.

L'émotion me prend à la gorge et je lève les yeux au ciel pour m'empêcher de pleurer et faire coulé le magnifique maquillage d'Annie qui à réalisé un joli smooky eyes charbonneux, contrastant à merveille avec le blanc de la robe. La coiffure de Mindy est tout aussi complexe, composé de quelques tresses serrées et de boucles qui formes un chignon qui tombe en cascade jusqu'à mes épaules, là ou Margaret à mis des roses blanches fraîches.

La créatrice viens ensuite poser sur mes épaules son cadeau de mariage, une magnifique cape blanche faite en velours chaud avec un grand capuchon doublé de fourrure blanche argentée. Margaret m'explique que c'est de la fausse et je lui adresse un grand sourire, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse Russe, l'ensemble est sublime. Je prends alors chacune des filles dans les bras en les remerciant du fond du cœur pour m'empêcher de fondre en larmes tant je suis heureuse, troublée et terrifiée.

Les filles m'aident ensuite à descendre avant de me faire leurs adieux, je leurs dit :

-Oh non s'il vous plaît restez ! Il y a bien assez pour trois personnes en plus et je serais heureuse de vous avoir ici pour vanter vos mérites. Vous m'êtes si sympathiques !

Mes nouvelles amies acquiescent en me souriant sincèrement et j'inspire profondément avant de reprendre :

-Bien, remontez dans ma chambre vous trouverez des vêtements plus adaptés pour la cérémonie à votre taille. Prenez ce que vous voulez, agrandissez les, coupez les , je m'en fiche !

Je les regarde presque courir comme des adolescentes heureuses de pouvoir porter des affaires de hautes coutures. Les pauvres elles vont vite déchanter quand elles vont comprendre l'inconfort de ces vêtements. Les voir ce bousculer en riant me met une terrible réalité devant la figure, nous n'avons que dix huit ans. Parfois, je l'oublie mais nous sommes si jeunes et déjà confrontés à un monde que nous ne devrions pas voir avant quelques années de plus.

Je me dirige à l'arrière du manoir, ou Roger m'attend avec Silver. Ils sont tous les deux magnifiques ! Roger dans un style très anglais vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un veston à la vieille école. Le tous surmonté d'un vieux caban et d'un chapeau melon noir rempli de charme. Silver est parfait lui aussi. Sa longue crinière ondulée pend librement. Roger a piqué également des roses blanches dedans et il lui a mis une magnifique bride blanche et argent. Je remarque sur le dos de mon compagnon un joli tapis blanc brodé d'argent également. Roger me dit avec sa voix paternelle :

-Pour ne pas tacher ta robe.

Je le remercie d'un regard humide avant qu'il ne me fasse la courte échelle en arrangeant ensuite ma robe et ma cape. Silver s'ébroue joyeusement avant de partir au pas ou je me retrouve un peu en déséquilibre n'étant pas habituée à la monte en amazone.

Je le dirige très stressée à l'avant du manoir, la cérémonie ce passe à l'extérieur mais l'air reste vif malgré le temps clément de cette fin d'hiver. La journée est ensoleillée et la neige a pratiquement toute fondue. On peux voir sur les arbres et les buissons les bourgeons sortir timidement attendant patiemment que les températures virent plus clémentes.

Quand j'arrive lentement vers le lieu du mariage, je suis soufflé. Lucius a insisté pour que je ne participe pas aux préparations et c'est tous simplement magnifique, un peu comme dans les mariages américains. Il y a une belle allée séparé par des bancs ou les invités sont installés. De nombreux voilages blancs flottent au grès du vent, tandis que des cascades de fleurs blanches et argents pendent de partout, si bien qu'on à l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Lucius a retenu que ma saison préférée est l'hiver puisqu'il y a de la neige magique sur l'allée et un peu partout dans le décors. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans une forêt enchantée pleine de rêve et de promesse.

Roger, qui m'a accompagné jusqu'à l'allée, saisit avec douceur les rênes de Silver en m'aidant à mettre pied à terre.

Je lui sers les mains et il m'adresse un sourire bienveillant et encourageant. Je me tourne vers l'allée et je sais que cette marche va être la plu difficile de ma vie sans mon père pour m'accompagner, ni ma mère pour me regarder, les yeux humides, brillant de fierté. Il n'y a que quelques mangemorts qui daignent tourner la tête lors de mon arrivée. Je remarque le visage du professeur Snape et je lui adresse un petit signe de tête timide qu'il me renvois. J'essaye de ne pas rire quand je m'aperçois que Lucius lui a dégoté un costume noir et émeraude.

Je m'avance enfin sous une musique classique magnifique sortie tout droit de nulle part. Et j'accroche avec appréhension mon regard à celui de mon futur mari. Il est simplement magnifique et une sensation, une émotion que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir lors de ce mariage me submerge. Je cligne des yeux pour ne surtout pas pleurer mais quelques larmes perlent quand je vois Draco et Astoria assis au premier rang, main dans la main. Mon cœur ce remplit de joie pour Lucius qui lui, ne me lâche pas du regard, m'empêchant mentalement de m'écrouler. Il est splendide, ses cheveux lâchés flottent dans le vent . Son costume noir et argent lui va à merveille en faisant ressortir ses yeux gris qui m'hypnotisent. Je remarque qu'il tremble. Peux-être a t-il froid, ou alors il est tous simplement ému lui aussi. Il faut dire que la musique avec le lâché d'oiseaux blancs magique feraient pleurer n'importe qui.

Quand j'arrive enfin au pied de la magnifique estrade blanche, brillante de neige, Lucius descend à ma hauteur pour saisir mes mains et gravir les quelques marches ensemble. Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus rayonnant et surtout le plus sincère du monde et dans ses yeux, je ne vois qu'une infime tendresse qui me fait fondre de l'intérieur.

Le sorcier de cérémonie nous demande de lier notre main gauche ensemble, ce que nous faisons sans nous quitter des yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Un fil d'argent relie nos deux mains en rependant une douce chaleur contrastant avec mes tremblements. Le sorcier dit :

-apportez les alliances.

Je tourne la tête pensant que Severus sera chargé de cette tâche mais je manque de défaillir quand je vois Draco arriver avec et Lucius tremble violemment de bonheur et de fierté l'espace d'un instant.

Le sorcier reprends :

-Lucius Malfoy, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Ruby Grace ici présente, de l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?

-Oui je le veux. Dit dignement mon presque époux.

Il passe alors avec sa main droite une magnifique alliance en or blanc incrusté de diamant argenté et le sorcier de cérémonie demande :

-Ruby Grace acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Lucius Malfoy ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oh merde, ça y est le grand moment est arrivé, je tremble comme une feuille sous le regard intense de Lucius avant de soufflé la gorge serrée par l'émotion :

-Oui je le veux.

Dans les yeux gris de mon époux, je peux enfin le dire. Je vois passer un soulagement lorsque que je lui passe son alliance en or blanc également et plus épaisse. Le sorcier pose alors sa baguette sur nos mains liées et le fil argenté ce met à briller d'une lueur puissante avant de disparaître sous la phrase :

-Vous êtes désormais mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! Mes félicitations.

Lucius se penche sur moi pour déposé sur mes lèvres un chaste baiser et je lui souffle pour que lui seul entende :

-La mort ne nous sépareras jamais...

A ces quelques mots, il reprend mes lèvres avec un peu plus d'ardeur et je glisse mes bras autours de ses hanches profitant de mon tous premier baiser de femme mariée sentant quelque chose dans mon cœur ce réparer...


	16. Chapter 16

L'apéritif suivit du repas ce passe dans la salle de réception du manoir qui a été également décorée avec goût sur le même thème que l'extérieur. La neige et les fleurs argentées me rappelle beaucoup la grande salle de Poudlard lors du bal du tournois des trois sorciers. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans un monde merveilleux qui rien n'y personne ne viendra troubler.

Mon mari qui me tient par la hanche sert la main à un tas de personne que je ne connais pas mais que je suppose haut placé. Puis Severus vient vers nous en disant :

-Mes félicitations mon ami. Ruby, vous êtes splendide. Je pense que vous avez émerveillé tous le monde et charmez même les plus réticent.

-Merci Professeur. Je souffle réellement émue.

-Je vous en prie. Appelez moi Severus. Répond celui-ci.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire pendant que Lucius et lui reprenne une conversation plus professionnelle. J'aperçois vers le buffet mes trois nouvelles amies en train de rire, une coupe de champagne à la main et de désigner discrètement quelques personnes en riant. Margaret a trouvé ma robe de cocktail rouge et argenté coupé au niveau des genoux et elle lui va à merveille. Je remarque que Mindy a pris la longue robe noir pailleté argent avec un décollette plongeant dans le dos. Un cadeau de Lucius que je ne mettrais jamais car cette robe révèle mes cicatrices. Mindy la porte à merveille, nous sommes à peu près taillée de la même manière mais cette belle brune ténébreuse lui donne plus de mordant.

Annie quand a elle est tous simplement adorable dans une robe courte rose pâle que je ne pensais même pas avoir. Ses boucles rousses encadrent son visage follement lui donnant un air de poupée, je remarque qu'elle s'est créée une ceinture large à l'aide d'un tissu argenté.

Je leurs adresse un petit signe de la main avant de me tourner vers Lucius et de lui dire :

-Mon époux ? Je te laisse quelques instants pour aller discuter avec mes nouvelles amies. Je pense que tu te débrouilleras très bien pour les salutations et vu la foule nous pourrons ainsi en être plus vite débarrassées si nous nous séparons.

-Très bien. Répond t-il tendrement. Profite, c'est ta journée après tout. Retrouve moi juste dans une heure, nous avons une interview à donner à l'autre folle et agaçante journaliste.

Je glisse quelque instant mes bras autours de la taille de Lucius en l'embrassant avec douceur, je lui murmure :

-J'ai hâte d'avoir un moment juste avec toi...

Au moment, ou je m'apprête à partir, Lucius me retient par la main en disant sur le même ton :

-Madame Malfoy, Tu es magnifique..

Je rougis de plaisir avant de filer en direction de mes nouvelles amies, prenant sur la route une coupe de champagne pour trinquer avec elle.

…

-Vous n'avez aucuns goût, c'est affligeant, il est a tombé !

-Il a un regard salace !

-Salace ? Mais achète toi des yeux ! Il est simplement en train d'analyser la gente féminine présente ! Attend qu'il tombe sur moi et tu vas voir si son regard sera toujours salace !

-On peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Je demande amusée.

Les filles ce retournent manquant je pense, une attaque cardiaque et Margaret s'exclame :

-Oh Ruby, toutes nos félicitations ! Vous êtes magnifique et parfaite !

-Parfaite, non. Je ris. Mais magnifique oui, grâce à vous toutes ! Et qui est l'homme au regard salace ?

-Lui ! Me désigne Annie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Blaise Zabini ! Je m'exclame. Il me semble qu'il a une réputation de coureur de jupons.

-Oh moi, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il courre après les miens... lance Mindy.

-Bon, si nous trinquions en l'honneur de la jeune mariée avant que Mindy remplisse son verre de salive ! Dit Margaret exaspérée.

Mindy lui adresse un regard meurtrier avant de daigner lâcher du regard Zabini qui est en grande discussion avec Théodore Nott et Draco. Magaret reprend :

-Donc santé à vous Ruby. J'espère que votre vie sera remplie de bonheur et d'amour et nous vous remercions de nous avoir invitées et prêtées ces magnifiques et superbes tenues !

Nous trinquons en faisant tinter les verres ensembles et je dis :

-J'accepte vos remerciements qu'à une seule condition. Tutoyons-nous, nous sommes a peu prés du même age, il est ridicule de continuer avec ses formules de politesse.

-Adjugé ! S'exclame Mindy.

Nous continuons de bavarder joyeusement parfois interrompu par un vieux aristocrate qui viens me féliciter. J'ai hâte que ce défilé de personne s'arrête, je commence à avoir le tournis. Et avec la joyeuse troupe derrière moi, occupé à juger l'efficacité d'une petite tenue affriolante lors d'une rencontre amoureuse me donne du fil à retordre pour rester impassible.

Quand je lève les yeux sur la grande horloge je manque de défaillir et je m'exclame en me retournant paniquée :

-Je suis comment ?

-Toujours aussi jolie, pourquoi ? Demande Annie surprise

-Il faut que j'aille retrouver Lucius pour un interview ! Mon maquillage ça va ?

-Oui ! S'exclame de nouveau la rousse. Tu es magnifique, va vite !

Je cherche des yeux mon mari sans le trouver et mes méninges ce mettent à chauffer. Je sais, il doit être dans son bureau, pour être plus au calme.

Je relève ma robe en courant presque à l'extérieur de la pièce et une fois arrivé devant le bureau la voix grave de Lucius m'indique que je ne me suis pas trompée. Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, je lisse ma robe en remettant sur mon visage le masque froid des sangs purs.

Je pénètre lentement dans la pièce en saluant d'un signe de tête l'agaçante blonde qu'est Rita Skeeter en allant me placer derrière mon mari assis dans son fauteuil, comme le voudrais l'étiquette. Je dévisage la journaliste d'un œil froid et indifférent en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire un faux pas. Je ne supporte pas cette femme, elle est ignoble surtout depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres a pris le pouvoir.

-Ma chère, vous êtes superbe ! S'exclame celle-ci.

Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête raide et froid et lucius lui demande avec sa voix traînante :

-Bien, Miss Skeeter voulez-vous bien commencer que nous puissions rejoindre nos convives rapidement.

Elle adresse un sourire faussement polie a mon époux avant de sortir sa fameuse plume à papote, que je casserais en deux avec grand plaisir. Elle commence :

-Comment ce fait-il que vous épousiez une femme aussi jeune ? Après la mort de votre ancienne épouse, les bons parties ne manquait pas.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres a souhaité lui même cette union. Et nous nous plions avec plaisir à sa volonté.

La plume griffonne le parchemin à toute allure et je la regarde du coin de l'œil en essayant déchiffrer ce qu'elle écrit. Rita reprend :

-Oh bien sur. Mais pourquoi choisir une Grace qui avait jusque la un statut de traître à son sang ?

-Ma femme que vous venez d'insulter n'a pas les mêmes convictions que ses défunts parents. Son titre de sang pur lui a été attribué par le Lord noir. Et quiconque en doutera aura à faire à moi !

-Plus personne n'en doutera après avoir lu la gazette Mr Malfoy. Minaude Skeeter. Une dernière question, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur la mort de votre femme ?

Je sens Lucius ce tendre prêt à exploser et je pose ma main dans le creux de son dos, secrètement loin du regard de Rita et sa plume maudite. Il dit lentement, presque menaçant :

-La mort de Narcissa est un tragique accident, je n'ai rien à ajouter dessus. Si j'ose lire quelque chose dessus je vous assure que vous aurez des ennuis. Et je pense, ma chère Rita que vous ne voudriez pas vous attirer les foudres d'un homme comme moi ?

-Bien sur que non. Répond celle-ci en remettant ses lunettes en place. Philippe ! La photo !

Le renommé Philippe qui a l'air très empoté s'approche rapidement avec le vieil appareil et Skeeter demande :

-Ou prendrons-nous la photo ?

Je vois que Lucius s'apprête à dire que le bureau sera très bien et je parle avant lui en faisant attention de garder un ton froid et distant :

-Mon cher époux, que diriez-vous d'aller faire cette photo dans la salle de réception ? Ainsi les plus septiques sur notre mariage seraient obligés de ce rendre à l'évidence en contemplant notre bonheur.

-Vous avez raison ma chère. Me répond Lucius et dans ses yeux je vois une fierté que moi seule peux déceler.

Une fois la photo prise et Skeeter partie, j'ose soupirer de soulagement pendant que Lucius me tire de nouveau vers le bureau. Je le regarde sans comprendre alors qu'il ferme la porte avant de ce jeter soudainement sur mes lèvres. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise bien vite étouffé par les baisers fougueux de Lucius. Quand il me laisse reprendre mon souffle je lui demande hors d'haleine :

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Je n'en peux plus. Répond t-il en continuant de couvrir mon cou de baiser. Comment veux tu que je reste impassible devant ta beauté. Il me fallait un moment juste avec toi. J'attends avec hâte aussi la fin de la réception pour t'honorer en tant qu'épouse.

Je ris sous ses caresses et je lui dis :

-Tu es fou, arrête ou tous le monde va ce douter de nos activités si nous ressortons décoiffés et les yeux brillants. Je te promet que cette nuit, nous ne l'oublierons pas.

-Ruby ? Demande Lucius en ce redressant.

-Oui Lucius.

-Est-ce que tu penses toujours que ce mariage ne fait que te sortir de ta condition d'esclave ?

Je le dévisage soufflée de sa question et je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui répondre alors je décide d'écouter mon cœur en m'approchant de lui et en lui donnant le baiser le plus tendre et le plus puissant que je suis capable de faire. Je lui murmure alors que nos fronts se collent entre eux :

-Je pense que cela répond à ta question...

…

le repas ce déroule à merveille, à la table d'honneur ce trouve à ma gauche mon époux et à ma droite Severus avec qui je plaisante sur le choix de son costume. Puis arrive le moment délicat ou je dois vraiment aller au toilette surtout que dans dix minutes nous ouvrons avec Lucius le bal. Je me dirige vers Margaret en lui demandant :

-Il faut vraiment que j'aille au WC, y'a t'il une fermeture magique ou quelque chose du genre pour que je puisse y aller sans risquer de m'empêtrer dans la robe.

-Non : chuchote la créatrice. Le plus simple et le plus rapide c'est à la façon moldu ! Viens !

Elle m'entraîne vers les toilettes en me poussant dans le cabinet en rentrant elle aussi. Je la regarde à m'en décrocher la mâchoire pendant qu'elle relève mes jupons, je lui dis sarcastiquement :

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Si, dépêche toi t'enlever ta culotte, c'est tout aussi gênant pour moi, normalement c'est le travail de ta demoiselle d'honneur.

Comme je vois qu'elle ne capitulera pas et que ma vessie est de son avis, je m'empresse de m'asseoir sur les WC en éclatant de rire, ce qui a pour but de d'étendre atmosphère déjà assez gêné.

…

Lucius ce lève en me tendant poliment sa main et je répond par une petite révérence idiote avant de nous entraîner sur la piste de danse débarrasser et nettoyer du buffet de l'apéritif. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Nicky du fond du cœur ainsi que les autres elfes de maison qui lui ont prêtés mains fortes ils ont été exceptionnels.

La musique s'élève enfin et mon époux pose sa main sur ma hanche avec douceur tandis que je glisse à mon poignet la cordelette fine qui sers à maintenir le plus long des jupons en l'air pour ne pas que je trébuche, avant de joindre mes doigts à ceux Lucius. Je tremble légèrement lors des premiers pas de valse mais je me détend vite car mon époux est un formidable danseur et je n'ai plus qu'à le suivre et profiter du moment.

Ses yeux gris ne me quittent pas du regard et les miens non plus. Je frisonne quand sa mains glisse subtilement le long de ma taille, souriant secrètement contre son épaule. Puis j'aperçois quelques personnes ce lever dont Draco et Astoria. Puis au milieu de la foule de danseur je remarque que Mindy danse avec Blaise en parlant poliment tandis que le métisse glisse une main sur les fesses de mon amie qui glousse en rougissant. De l'autre côté de la table Annie essaye de repousse le pauvre théodore qui voulait l'inviter à danser pendant que Margaret parle avec une femme d'un sang pur, probablement de couture.

La danse s'achève après ce qui m'a parut duré une éternité et j'en profite d'être noyée dans la foule pour embrasser Lucius un peu plus passionnément que le voudrais l'étiquette. Je crois que son père nous a remarqué. Au moins, ça lui donnera une bonne raison de me haïr.

Je retourne m'asseoir, fatiguée car mes poumons me font encore souffrir quand je force trop et mes escarpins comment à transformer ma soirée en torture...

je m'apprête a aller rejoindre Annie quand Draco ce laisse lourdement tomber sur la chaise à côte de la mienne en soupirant fortement...


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos reviews et merci aux nouveaux arrivants ! Je vous poste le chapitre que j'avais commencé à écrire hier, il est un peu plus sombre que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! À bientôt;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je regarde très surprise Draco assis à côté de moi qui me lance un regard blasé, avant de me dire :

-Alors ce mariage ?

-Horrible. Je souffle. Mes escarpins me font souffrir le martyr, j'en ai assez de saluer des croulants et je crois que ton grand-père rêve de me tuer à la moindre occasion. Heureusement que ses yeux ne lance pas de sort, sinon je serais fichue !

Ma remarque a au moins pour but de dérider Draco qui reprends :

-Et, tu es heureuse ?

-Qu'est -ce que ça peux te faire ? À Poudlard tu ne t'ai jamais soucié de mon bonheur, plutôt de l'inverse.

-Oui, mais aujourd'hui tu es avec mon père. Dit très sérieusement le blond.

-Et bien. Je réfléchis. Je suppose, vu les temps que ma situation pourrais être pire. J'ai retrouvé une baguette, je ne suis pas enfermée dans une prison dorée et Lucius me laisse faire pas mal de chose comme je l'entends tant que je me tiens bien en public. Dire que je suis heureuse ? Non, je n'irais pas jusque la. Mais j'essaye de me satisfaire de la chance que j'ai et dans quelle direction ma condition d'esclave a tourné.

Draco me dévisage avec beaucoup d'intérêt tandis que je murmure plus à moins même qu'à lui :

-Peut-être que plus tard je pourrais être heureuse, je ne sais pas tous est si compliqué...

Je secoue brusquement la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées avant de m'exclamer :

-Et toi avec Astoria !

-et bien quoi ? Répond Draco en rougissant, une première.

-Comment ça, quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble non ?

-Oui, après la mort de ma mère nous avons passés beaucoup de temps ensemble, à parler. J'ai essayé d'être sincère comme tu me l'avais conseillé. Et il faut croire que ça a marché, nous avons enterré la hache de guerre et on s'est découvert pas mal de points communs qui nous ont rapprochés.

Je lui souris avec indulgence n'ayant plus envie de m'étendre sur le sujet quand Draco déclare en ce levant :

-Je pars rejoindre ma douce Astoria, c'est sa danse préférée. Je te suis reconnaissant pour tes conseils et j'essayerais de me faire à l'idée que tu sois ma belle-mère.

Je manque de m'étrangler à ses mots. Belle-mère, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille peau de vache, l'horreur. Je murmure tout de même :

-Et moi, je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir à l'époque convaincu ta mère de ne pas me tuer...

Mais je ne suis pas sur que Draco m'ait entendu puisqu'il est déjà à deux pas d'Astoria qui lui adresse un sourire éclatant. J'en profite pour chercher du regard Lucius, qui est en train de danser avec une dame assez âgée, sa grande tante je crois.

-Je te jure, il va me rendre folle !

Je sursaute légèrement en tournant la tête avant de comprendre qu'il s'agît de Mindy, essoufflée et un peu rouge probablement dut à l'alcool et la danse.

-Blaise ? Je demande.

-Qui d'autre ? Il est tellement sexy et craquant mais j'ai promis à Margaret et à Annie de ne plus tomber dans le panneau avec les beaux mecs, surtout les sangs purs !

Comme je la regarde sans comprendre, elle soupire, ses jolies yeux de biches papillonnant avant de reprendre :

-Je fais la femme libérée pour que mes amies me laissent en paix et qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas mais en fait quand je comprends qu'avec un homme qui me plaisait, qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un coup d'un soir... ça me fait mal. Et que veux tu, je ne suis pas une sang pur comme toi ! Alors penses-tu, Blaise ne voudra jamais de moi pour plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air !

Je lui adresse une moue compatissante en posant ma main sur son bras car je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais connu une situation comme celle-ci, bien que les confidences de Mindy me fasse plaisir. Je déclare néanmoins :

-Je suis sur qu'un jour tu trouveras un merveilleux jeune homme qui t'aimeras vraiment et pas juste pour l'apparence. Et surtout, ne choisis pas un sang pur ! Regarde moi, je me retrouve marié à un homme du double de mon âge !

J'ai dis la dernière phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien qu'elle sonne étrangement dans mon cœur et qu'une envie de pleurer ce fasse de plus en plus présente. Mindy, ne ce doutant de rien éclate de rire en s'écriant :

-Mais toi et Mr Malfoy vous êtes splendide ensemble !

Je la dévisage très troublée sentant l'air me manquer et la brune me demande un peu inquiète :

-Ruby, tous va bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais... Dis-je en me levant, le souffle court.

Mindy en adorable assistance m'accompagne dehors en lançant des regards éloquents à ses deux amies qui nous rejoignent aussitôt. A peine arrivé sur le perron du manoir, je m'écroule en sanglotant sur marches gelées. Margaret ce précipite aussitôt sur moi, en disant aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter :

-C'est le choc du mariage, je ne connais aucunes mariées qui n'a pas pleurée empli par les doutes. Seulement ça arrive principalement avant la cérémonie.

-Non. Je dis en reniflant pendant qu'Annie me tend un mouchoir. Ce n'est pas ça, je... Vous êtes si belles, si fraîches et moi je me retrouve mariée de force à un homme mûr que je ne pourrais jamais aimer sans souffrir ! J'essaye de me persuader que le temps adoucira mes maux mais ça ne marchera pas. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait ! Comment le pourrais-je, il a pris mon innocence et maintenant il me vole ma jeunesse !

-Ruby ? Demande gentiment la mignonne Annie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Alors, je décide de leurs raconter toute l'histoire en ne passant rien sous silence et je vois avec horreur leurs mines ce décomposer au fur et à mesure du récit. A la fin, Margaret est en larme, Annie et Mindy sont toutes pâles. Je murmure :

-Vous comprenez pourquoi c'est le merdier dans ma tête. Au moment, ou je m'habitue à sa présence ou je sens mon cœur ce réchauffer à son contact, tous les événements passés m'éclate à la figure m'empêchant de l'aimer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire..

-Je me demande surtout comment tu réussis à ne pas craquer psychologiquement... souffle Mindy l'air effaré.

-Question d'entraînement.. Je lui répond en souriant tristement.

Ensuite, Annie ce place devant moi en essuyant les traces de mon maquillage qui a coulé à cause de mes pleurs. Elle dit d'une voix ferme et assurée :

-De toute manière nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Quoiqu'il arrive nous serons là pour t'épauler et t'aider. Je me permet de parler au noms de nous trois car je suis persuadé que Margaret et Mindy t'apprécies autant que moi !

-Oui. Renchérit Margaret. Tu es une amie désormais ! Écoutes, Lucius à l'air d'avoir des remords réels ce qui déjà est rassurant sur ses sentiments. Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse semblant de t'apprécier juste par façade. Mais maintenant, c'est de toi dont il s'agît, c'est toi et pas lui qui doit guérir ton cœur et ton âme. Ton époux doit t'aider à surmonter les horreurs que tu as vécu par sa faute et si il ne le fait pas, nous le ferons !

-Oui. Ajoute Mindy en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Nous le ferons.

Je les dévisage toute bouche bée, avant cette fois-ci de fondre en larme, non pas de tristesse mais de joie sous les cris d'Annie qui s'évertue à arranger mon maquillage.

…

nous sommes toute rentrées à l'intérieur une demie heure plus tard sous les gémissement de Mindy qui se plaignait de finir en glaçons. Avant cela, Annie m'a jeté un sort pour dérougir mes yeux et ainsi cacher à tous le monde ma séance de lamentation.

Puis je suis retourné m'asseoir à ma place, en attendant d'une humeur maussade la fin de la réception.

Lucius vient me rejoindre une heure plus tard en prenant de mes nouvelles, je lui adresse un sourire froid, sans joie qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer. Il chuchote à mon oreille :

-Je pense qu'il est tant pour nous de nous éclipser...

je hoche la tête raidement avant de saisir son bras pour qu'il puisse transplanner. Nous atterrissons sans surprise dans notre chambre que Lucius a pris soin d'insonoriser pour que les bruits de la fête qui se déroule en bas ne viennent pas nous troubler. Lucius demande :

-Vous permettez ma chère ?

J'acquiesce la tête étrangement vide tandis qu'il me soulève du sol me portant jusqu'au lit. Il me dépose dessus avec douceur et je m'assois sur le bord en lui demandant :

-Peux-tu m'aider à la délacer ?

Lucius acquiesce en s'installant derrière moi défais,ant la robe d'une main experte. Je me demande de quelle manière il a appris à être aussi agile de ses doigts quand il s'agît de d'enlever les vêtements d'une femme.

Je sens enfin ma cage thoracique ce remplir pleinement d'air, une libération. En même temps que la bouche de Lucius dans mon cou, ses mains faisant glisser ma merveilleuse robe le long de mes hanches.

Pendant un instant la pensée de la guêpière achetés dans la boutique de lingerie caché dans mon armoire me traverse l'esprit. Quelle idiotie j'ai faite en achetant cette tenue qui ne servira jamais. Pendant que Lucius me fait l'amour tendrement, j'ordonne à mon esprit de partir, de fuir la scène. Et je reste là, sous ses caresses, silencieuse comme une coquille vide. En me disant que la douceur est un des pires moyens pour briser un Homme. Et j'espère vainement, idiotement que demain sera un autre jour en m'endormant dans les bras de Lucius.

Seulement, cette nuit la n'a pas fait exception aux autres. Je me suis réveillé en hurlant, en proie à mes cauchemars les plus terribles, ordonnant à Lucius de ne pas me toucher...


	18. Chapter 18

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolé je le poste un peu tard par rapport aux autres mais le week end a été chargée ^^ Merci encore de vos review vous êtes au top !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, après mettre rendormie vers cinq heure du matin, une fois que j'ai eu cédé à l'épuisement, je remarque que Lucius n'est plus dans le lit.

Je me dépêche de m'habiller après avoir pris une longue douche tiède pour me réveiller correctement et je descends au salon vêtue d'une robe noir, simple mais classe. J'entends des voix qui en proviennent sans savoir à qui elle appartiennent. Je pénètre en silence dans la pièce et mes yeux ce posent sur l'autre cinglée de Bellatrix. Je suis choqué mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Pourtant, je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici, elle n'était pas conviée au mariage et même si ça avait été le cas, elle ne serait pas venue.

Je m'assois très raide dans ma chaise en la détaillant du coin de l'œil. La victoire du seigneur des ténèbres ne l'a pas aidée. Elle paraît encore plus folle et possédée qu'avant, ne cessant de rire et d'insulter tous les sang de bourbe qu'elle a tués et torturés. Nicky m'apporte sur un plateau une tasse de thé et je ne prend pas le risque de le remercier devant elle, ce qui soulage grandement le petit elfe. J'espère pendant un instant finir mon petit déjeuner sous l'œil indifférent de Bellatrix et de Lucius, mais celle-ci me nargue tout à coup :

-Alors, c'est toi la chose qui remplace ma défunte sœur ?

Je lève un sourcil, sans oser lui répondre mais réflexes d'esclave étant encore bien ancré dans ma chair. Lucius dit de son habituelle vox traînante qu'il réserve normalement pour les personnes qu'il n'apprécie pas :

-Bellatrix, laisse la tranquille.

Son ton froid et morne me surprend, si bien que j'ai envie de fondre en larme sur la table, je me demande comment nous avons put en arriver en là. Je pense avec nostalgie à la semaine avant le mariage ou tout allait presque bien. Maintenant tous est fade et triste. Mes soupçons sur les faux sentiments de Lucius refont surface et je trouve que cela est assez logique, maintenant que le mariage est passé, il n'a pus besoin de faire semblant et moi non plus.

Je pose un peu brutalement ma tasse sur la table en me levant et je déclare :

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

-Oh non, tu vas rester là, sinon... menace Bellatrix.

-Sinon quoi ? Je gronde. Tu vas me torturer, moi une sang pur ? Tu vas me tuer peut-être ? Tous ce que tu feras ne changeras rien à ce que je suis, alors je t'en prie essaye de me faire payer mes fautes imaginaires mais n'oublie pas que je possède une baguette et que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça !

A peine ai-je prononcé ses mots, je sais déjà que je vais le regretter mais voir ses frisettes dressées de haine me procure une joie insoupçonnée. Je pare son premier doloris sous l'oeil de Lucius qui n'esquisse pas un geste. J'envoie un sort de désarmement qu'elle ignore superbement en éclatant de rire. Le sort tape sur la commode en pin massive qui explose sous le choc. Déconcentrée par l'explosion, je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver le doloris. Et je comprends ce que l'on raconte au sujet de ses sorts de tortures plus puissant que tous. Je tombe raide en me coupant profondément la langue, du sang coulant de mon nez et mes oreilles. Pourtant, je ne hurle pas ce qui agace l'autre folle qui redouble d'effort m'arrachant un gémissement à fendre les âmes. Dans mes yeux, une haine sans nom ce lève quand je vois mon époux me regarder froidement et je gronde comme un chien enragé sous la torture.

Finalement, celui-ci daigne enfin ce lever et dire froidement :

-Cela suffit, ne l'abîme pas trop, le maître souhaite une descendance de son ventre.

Bellatrix pousse un cri d'horreur en arrêtant son sortilèges qui me laisse pratiquement vidé de toute mes forces. Elle crie :

-Elle ! Immonde déchet, produire des rejetons par la demande du maître ! C'est... c'est...

-Calme toi. Coupe Lucius. Rentre chez toi, cela vaux mieux.

Je ne les entends pas sortir de la pièce trop sonnée pour me relever. Heureusement, Nicky vient me prêter mains fortes en me soutenant jusqu'à un siège pour que je puisse reprendre contenance. Je lui murmure un faible remerciement en même temps qu'une petite flaque de sang provenant de ma langue entaillée.

Quand lucius rentre de nouveau dans la pièce et qu'il s'apprête à toucher ma joue, je lui gifle violemment la main en sifflant :

-Ne t'avises plus jamais de me toucher ! Est ce bien clair ?

Mon époux me dévisage comme si je l'avais brûler avant de transplanner sèchement, ce qui me permet de fondre en larmes tranquillement.

…

Une fois ma crise de larme passée et après grâce à l'aide de Nicky m'être soignée, je m'empresse de trouver un parchemin et une plume pour écrire aux filles.

« _**Chères Margaret, Mindy et Annie,**_

 _ **il vient de ce produire quelque chose de terrible ce matin. Bellatrix m'a torturé sous les yeux de Lucius qui n'a pas bronché. Je ne rêve que de m'enfuir loin de ce manoir maudit où je suis prisonnière. Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai de plus en plus peur de Lucius alors qu'avant notre mariage je m'attachais à lui. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Si vous avez une solution miracle, je suis preneuse. J'espère que vous allez toutes bien. Je vous embrasse très fort. Ruby.**_

 _ **Ps : vous pouvez garder les robes de la cérémonie, je vous les offre. »**_

je marque ensuite l'adresse de la boutique de Margaret sur l'enveloppe car je ne sais pas ou habite les filles. Puis, je dégote un hiboux grand duc dans la petite volière qui ce trouve vers l'écurie. Je le regarde battre puissamment des ails, rêvant de pouvoir faire pareille.

…

je reçois la réponse à ma lettre une petite heure plus tard alors que je m'étais cachée dans la bibliothèque pour pleurer craigant que Lucius ne rentre. Ce qu'il n 'a pas fait. Je lis :

« _**Ma pauvre Ruby,**_

 _ **Nous compatissons Moi-même (Margaret) et Annie, qui est avec moi à la boutique. Je suis sûre que Mindy sera aussi atterré en lisant ta missive. Du coup, avec Annie nous te conseillons de rester forte et surtout le plus transparente possible quand Lucius et avec du monde. Annie pense et moi aussi, que tu devrais ignorer ton mari pour qu'il vienne de lui-même s'excuser et parler. Mais je ne sais pas si le légendaire Mr Malfoy aura assez d'humilité pour faire ça. Penses-tu que tu pourras venir nous rendre visite ? Ou organiser quelque chose au manoir pour que nous puissions nous voir et discuter de tous ça ?**_

 _ **Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne deviens pas folle, c'est le monde qui t'entoure qui l'est..**_

 _ **Dans l'attente de ta réponse nous t'envoyons tous notre amour et notre soutien. Et encore merci pour les robes c'est un superbe cadeau que tu nous fais.**_

 _ **Margaret et Annie. »**_

Je m'apprêter à leurs répondre, quand j'entends le fameux « plop » dans les vestibule m'indiquant que Lucius est rentré. Je m'empresse d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire sortir le hibou et je cache la lettre dans la poche de ma robe. En sautant dans le fauteuil le plus proche, je saisis un livre simulant une lecture.

Lucius rentre quelques minutes après et il dit après un long silence :

-J'aurais dut intervenir quand elle t'a lancé ce sort.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre en le regardant froidement avant de hausser les épaules. Il reprend :

-Je ne te comprends pas. Tu étais au début de notre mariage si douce et merveilleuse et aujourd'hui te voilà l'esclave froide et pleine de colère.

-Croyais-tu réellement que je pourrais t'aimer ? Toi qui m'a prise ma première fois. Toi qui viens d'enchaîner ma jeunesse. Je murmure en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pendant un instant, j'y est crus...

je crois déceler un éclair de tristesse dans sa voix et son regard mais je me ressaisie en disant :

-Tu es si bon comédien Lucius, j'ai presque faillit me faire avoir...

-Je n'ai jamais joué la comédie avec toi ruby ! S'écrie t-il.

Sur ses mots, il me saisit le bras en me levant pour me tenir contre lui et une odeur de parfum féminin très prononcé viens me chatouiller les narines. Je recule comme brûlée en m'étranglant apercevant la trace de rouge sur le col de sa chemise argent :

-Chez qui étais-tu Lucius ?

-Quoi ? Mais.. Bafouille t-il.

-CHEZ QUI ETAIS-TU ? Je crie des larmes coulants sur mes joues pâles.

Comme je le vois chercher un excuse, je préfère m'enfuir en courant. De toute manière, je m'en moque de savoir chez qu'elle femme il ce trouvais. Tous ce qui résonne dans mon cœur c'est qu'à peine marié, je suis déjà trompée...

…

Dans ma peine et ma rage, je ne réfléchit pas à ce que je fais. Je cours comme une folle jusqu'à l'écurie en sautant à cru sur le dos de Silver. Je lui crie à bout de souffle :

-Je t'en supplie Silver emmène moi loin d'ici ! Cours pour moi, mon amour !

Ma monture semblant comprendre ma douleur s'embrase littéralement, avalant le sol par grandes foulées.

Nous traversons le parc à toute allure, je n'ai d'ailleurs aucuns contrôle sur Silver et tenir sur son dos sans bride s'avère être très difficile. Je sers les jambes en empoignant sa crinière tandis qu'il ronfle puissamment. J'aperçois Lucius qui crie quelque chose à la porte du manoir en lançant un sort sur le portail pour nous empêcher de partir et je souris intérieurement. Si il pense qu'une barrière va nous arrêter ! Je talonne Silver qui hennit comme si il avait compris mon idée et nous nous élançons droit sur le portail.

C'est comme si tous ce déroulait au ralenti, le bruit lointain de la foulée de Silver, tandis que je me redresse au fur et à mesure que l'obstacle d'1m60 ce rapproche.

Soudain, je sens la force de Silver se rassembler dans ses cuisses avant qu'il ce tasse sur lui même pour ce propulser dans les airs avec la grâce d'un félin. Je pourrait presque tendre le bouts des doigts pour me plonger encore plus dans cette sensation de vol.

puis l'énergie ce ramasse sous ses antérieur quand il touche le sol, avant de repartir dans une foulée parfaite, signe d'un cheval à bascule.

Silver ce retourne alors vers le manoir en ce cabrant de toute sa hauteur, comme pour narguer son propriétaire, avant de repartir à un rythme effréné.

Je regarde le paysage défilé floue et éparses sous l'allure infatigable de mon compagnon. Je ne sais décidément pas ou aller, j'ai pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'impression d'être libre. Pourtant, je me dirige inconsciemment vers la seule personne qui a été gentille avec moi. Silver s'arrête en piaffant devant une vieille maison de ville, et je toque en tremblant à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvre, je me jette secouée par de terribles sanglots dans le bras de l'homme qui n'est d'autre que Severus Snape...


	19. Chapter 19

Nouveau chapitre, merci de vos reviews ! on ce retrouve après =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ruby ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Voyant que je ne répondrais pas tant mes pleurs écrasent ma gorge, Severus passe un bras sous mes épaules pour me soutenir en disant :

-Viens, entre.

Il m'assoie sur un canapé en cuir marron foncé avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

-Reste là, reprends toi. Je vais mettre ton cheval derrière la maison dans le jardin. Je reviens tout de suite.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, en essayant de reprendre contenance sans succès. Pendant que Severus n'est pas là, j'en profite pour détailler la pièce qui est dans un style très anglais avec des boiseries sombres et vernies. Tous le salon est entouré de bibliothèques qui croulent sous le poids des livres. Mais cela ne me surprends pas, un homme érudit comme le professeur Snape doit avoir des ouvrages sur de nombreux sujets intarissables.

Quand il revient, il colle entre mes mains une tasse de thé brûlante pour calmer mes tremblements et que je puisse enfin prendre la parole. Il attend patiemment pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que je murmure un faible remerciement. Il demande :

-Alors, que c'est il passé ? Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec Lucius...

-Oui... Severus, est-il vrai que vous êtes un excellent legilimens ?

-Oui. Dit il simplement après un court instant de réflexion.

-Alors, je vous en prie regardez. Je n'ai pas le force de tous raconter encore une fois...

-Ruby, si je le fais, cela sera encore plus douloureux pour toi. Tu vas revivre toutes les scènes que tu as enfouis et certaines que tu ne veux peux-être pas que je vois. Répond t-il d'une voix douce.

-C'est mieux ainsi et surprenant...

-De quoi ? Demande t il surpris

-Que vous me tutoyez, je préfère. Severus rentrez dans mon esprit. Fait moi revivre toutes ses choses. Je crois que c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse les accepter !

-Très bien, tu es prête ? Souffle t-il.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et soudain je vois la scène de la mort de mes parents, celle ou les rafleurs vérifiaient ma virginité. Je gémis quand je revis mon arrivée chez les Malfoy et des larmes coulent quand les viols s'enchaînent dans mon esprit, impuissante. Je sers le bras de severus avec force quand il survole ma torture infligée par Macnair puis je me détend lors de l'entretien avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Avant de sourire quand il découvre ma rencontre avec Silver, ma joie d'être avec Lucius, d'apprendre à le connaître. Et enfin, Severus arrive à aujourd'hui, le sortilège de Bellatrix, la tromperie de Lucius, ma douleur, ma fuite...

il arrête enfin son intrusion et je me précipite sur la bassine qu'il me tend pour rendre le contenu de mon estomac. Une fois la chose accomplie, je lance un sort de nettoyage sur elle comme sur moi car l'haleine de vomis n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

Severus remet une de mes mèches de cheveux en place et je lui adresse un sourire triste avant qu'il ne dise :

-Pour qu'elle raison t'es tu enfuis ?

-Comme ça ?

-Pour le sortilège de Doloris ou la tromperie de Lucius ?

-à cause de Lucius... je souffle.

-Mais, après tous ce qu'il t'as fait endurer, cela ne devrait pas autant te toucher ?

-Je sais... Et pourtant, ça me fait mal quand même. Je vais devenir folle si ce n'est déjà pas fait !

Severus me regarde avec compassion avant de dire d'une voix ferme :

-Je vais envoyer un message à Lucius pour lui dire que tu es là. Non ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est mieux ainsi. Sinon, il va lancer la moitié du pays à ta recherche et tu risquerais d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis !

Je soupire en frissonnant, la tristesse envahissant mon cœur tandis que Severus s'approche de moi en jetant une de ses capes personnelles sur mes épaules. Il me chuchote gentiment :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ruby, tous ce passera bien. Je parlerais à Lucius, fais moi confiance.

…

Deux heures plus tard après mettre endormie sur le canapé de Severus, le bruit du heurtoir me réveil en sursaut. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne derrière la porte, et je m'empresse de m'asseoir en arrangeant mes cheveux pour affronter Lucius Malfoy.

Quand celui-ci rentre dans la pièce d'une démarche très raide, il demande :

-Severus peux tu nous laisser seuls quelques instants, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur, je serais à côté dans mon bureau.

Une fois le maître des potions sortit de la pièce, nous restons dans un silence très tendu à fuir nos regard. Puis, Lucius soupire en disant :

-Tu as été inconsciente de te sauver comme ça. Si jamais cela c'était sut, ma femme allant ce réfugier chez mon plus cher ami. Mais au moins, nous sommes quitte.

-Ah bon ? Dis-je en riant nerveusement. Et l'on peux savoir en quoi ?

-Et bien, tu es allée voir toi aussi ton amant !

-Severus n'est pas mon amant ! Il ne l'a jamais été ! Je m'écrie sentant la colère monter en moi.

-Bien sur que si ! Il n'avait pas caché son attirance pour toi alors que tu étais encore esclave ! Répond t-il sur le même ton.

-Il avait fait ça pour me donner une potion cicatrisante ! Severus n'a jamais, jamais posé ses mains sur moi à part pour me soigner ! Je crie presque excédé par le comportement de Lucius.

Lucius ce laisse tomber lourdement sur le canapé à côté de moi, en soupirant avant de dire :

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de la prison dorée du manoir. De me satisfaire de ce que j'ai en passant outre tes parties de jambes en l'air avec d'autres femmes. Et de te donner une descendance comme le veux le Lord. Dis-je d'une voix morne.

-Je ne la reverrais pas...

je regarde Lucius comme si il avait une paire de cornes au milieu du front avant de murmurer tristement :

-Je m'en fiche Lucius, tous ça n'a plus aucunes importances.

-je crois que si.. dit il en ce rapprochant de moi.

Il glisse ensuite une main sur ma nuque avant de murmurer :

-Ruby ? Mon émeraude, embrasse-moi...

je frissonne sous ce surnom que lui seul me donne avant de venir toucher timidement ses lèvres. Puis un peu plus fort, je sens mes larmes accrocher ses cils et couler aussi le long de ses joues. Mon estomac et mon cœur se tordent dans tous les sens, pourtant, je sens une douche chaleur se répandre lors de ce baiser, avant de fondre en larmes complètement.

Lucius me prends alors sur ses genoux en me berçant contre lui, attendant patiemment que ma crise passe car il sait, tous comme moi, que celle-ci est réparatrice.

Une fois mes larmes séchées, je lui murmure :

-Je crois que je suis prête à rentrer à la maison.

-Oui. Répond Lucius sur le même ton, surpris que j'appelle le manoir, ma maison. Nous parlerons de la suite des événements là-bas.

-Et pour Silver ?

-Roger viendra le chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lucius se lève toquer à la porte du bureau de Severus pour le prévenir de notre départ tout en le remerciant chaleureusement.

…

Une fois de retour au manoir, avec Lucius nous nous installons dans la salon devant une tasse de thé préparé par les bons soins de Nicky qui est ravi de me voir de retour. Nous restons côte à cote sans rien dire en écoutant le feu craquer dans la cheminée. Puis je décide de me rapprocher de lui en me calant contre lui avant de dire d'une voix sûre :

-Écoute Lucius, si nous continuons comme ça nous n'allons pas y arriver et je suppose que toi comme moi n'en avons guère envie. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que tu m'as fait mais je pense qu'avec le temps je pourrais te pardonner complètement et peut-être t'aimer. Mais toi, il faut que tu arrêtes de me considérer un coup comme ta femme et le lendemain comme ton esclave et ta punition. je... ça me rend folle. J'ai l'impression que tu joues la comédie sur tes sentiments et je ne sais plus comment réagir ! C'est déjà assez le bazar dans ma tête, j'ai besoin de toi pour avoir confiance mais si tu n'es pas stable alors tous s'écroule. Tu comprends ?

-Je comprends parfaitement. Ce n'est pas simple pour moi non plus Ruby. Ma femme est morte et je me retrouve marié de force à une esclave par le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce n'est pas simple d'être la risée de tous. Fort heureusement, tu possède tous de même des origines de sang pur et tu es si belle et douce ! À partir de maintenant, je serais là. Je sais que ça ne sera pas simple mais je te considérerais comme ma femme. Ma magnifique et jeune femme. Je te laisserais sortir et faire ce que tu veux tant que tu n'attires pas le déshonneur sur notre nom. Pour ce qui est de nous deux, je te donnerais le temps tout en étant présent. Si tu le veux bien...

Je hoche la tête, la gorge serrée par l'émotion avant de poser ma tasse de thé sur la table basse et de m'installer à califourchon sur Lucius en défaisant sa chemise. Il murmure en essayant de me dévisager :

-Ruby... Que fais-tu ?

-Je ne veux plus jamais la voir ! Cette chemise, cette trace de rouge et encore moins ce parfum ! Je suis à toi, tous comme tu es à moi. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu tiendras compte de tes serments d'époux !

Sur ces mots j'enlève brusquement sa chemise en la jetant dans l'âtre. Puis je défie Lucius du regard qui m'observe avec une drôle d'expression avant de sourire en s'exclamant :

-Tu parles enfin comme une vraie Malfoy !


	20. Chapter 20

New chapter ! merci pour vos reviews vous êtes adorables ! 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Rubyyyy !

Ça vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Mindy qui se jette dans mes bras en m'étouffant à moitié. Deux semaines ont passées depuis ma fuite du manoir et le printemps a enfin pointé le bout de son nez. Lucius quand à lui, a repris son travail au ministère et il me laisse comme il le dit si bien « carte blanche sur mes activités tant que je n'attire pas l'attention. ».

Du coup, j'en ai profité pour inviter mes amies à passer l'après midi au manoir. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées et je découvre la personnalité de chacune. Mindy est la fille extravagante, une brin naïve mais adorable au possible. Annie est la fille intelligente et sarcastique tandis que Margaret est celle du groupe qui est très terre à terre avec une imagination débordante.

Nous nous installons dans le salon pendant que Nicky prépare gentiment le thé, heureux d'avoir autres que des sangs purs à la maison.

Margaret commence :

-Alors Ruby, comme vas-tu ?

-Oh très bien ! Je réponds sincèrement.

-Et avec Lucius, ça s'arrange ? Lance curieusement Mindy.

-Oui. Je souris. Ce n'est pas encore au beau fixe mais nous faisons tous les deux beaucoup d'efforts et mes cauchemars ce sont bien atténués.

Sous cette révélation le visage des filles ce fend d'un grand sourire que je devine soulagé. Je dois dire que je le suis aussi. Je peux enfin faire des nuits complètes sans me réveiller avec cette impression de dégoût coincée dans les bras de Lucius. Et je remarque que les séquelles laissées sur mon corps lors de ma condition d'esclave, s'arrangent un peu plus vite.

Je caresse rêveusement mon ventre pendant que Nicky sert le thé ravi d'être autant félicité par les filles sur son travail admirable lors du mariage et sur la qualité irréprochable de son thé. Annie me sors de mes pensées en criant :

-Oh mon Dieu, Ruby ! Ne me dis pas que tu es... ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre tandis que les filles me dévisagent bouches bées alternant leurs regard entre Annie et moi.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... je ne suis pas sûre.. Je souffle.

-Mais tu n'es pas sûre de quoi ? Demande Mindy excédée

-Mais qu'elle est enceinte voyons ! S'exclame en même temps Margaret et la petite rousse.

J'explose de rire en voyant Mindy recracher son thé de surprise à moitié sur la tête de Nicky qui pousse une couinement de surprise. J'essuie mes larmes en jetant un sort de nettoyage au pauvre petit elfe en m'assurant qu'il ne sais pas brûlé.

-ça fait combien de temps ? Reprend plus sérieusement Margaret.

-Combien de temps que quoi ? Je demande sans comprendre.

-Combien de temps que tu as du retard, tu ne vas pas imiter Mindy ! Coupe Annie.

Je lance un regard d'excuse vers la belle brune qui ne se formalise pas de la pique et je réponds :

-Bientôt trois semaines. Mais, j'aurais temps voulue que cet enfant si c'est le cas, soit conçut dans l'amour...

-Tu n'as pas dis qu'avec Lucius ça allait mieux ? Questionne Mindy en prenant un petit gâteau.

-Oui mais cela fait juste deux semaines que nos rapports sont corrects, je ne le laisse toujours pas me toucher. Donc ça c'est passé avant notre trêve... je murmure.

-Vas-tu lui annoncer ? Demande gentiment Margaret en posant sa main sur mon bras pour me sortir de mes pensées.

-Je ne sais pas... Enfin, oui je vais lui dire car après tous, je me trompe peut-être et il serait bien de le vérifier. Mais je n'ai aucunes idées de comment lui annoncer et surtout j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je ne veux pas risquer de faire exploser la petite bulle de calme que nous avons réussi à créer.

Il ne ce passe rien pendant quelques instants, les filles semblant plongées dans une intense réflexion, le silence parfois troublé par les bruits des tasses de thé. Finalement, c'est la posée Annie qui prends la parole :

-écoutes Ruby, il faut que tu lui parles de tes doutes sur ta grossesse. De toute façon, le seigneur des ténèbres a laissé sous entendre qu'une descendance rapide était souhaitable donc Lucius sera obligé de bien l'accueillir. De toute manière, si tu es réellement enceinte tu ne pourras pas lui cacher longtemps. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'il ne le prendra pas mal et si c'est le cas nous serons toujours là pour t'épauler !

Je leurs souris avec toute la gratitude dont je suis capable, je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir rencontré ces trois merveilleuses femmes. Je leurs demande ensuite ce qu'elles pensent de la dernière collection de chez MagicWitch pour alléger le malaise naissant.

…

Les filles sont finalement parties vers 18h00, trente minutes avant que Lucius ne rentre. Je suis très stressée et les paroles d'Annie ne cessent de me revenir en tête. Je sais que je dois lui parler maintenant, temps que j'en ai encore le courage. Pourtant, quand j'entends le Plop sonore m'annonçant le retour du maître de la maison, mes mains se mettent à trembler violemment. Je les sers entre elle en levant mes yeux vers Lucius qui rentre dans le salon en jetant sa cape sur Nicky, ce qui me provoque une pointe d'agacement.

Lucius dépose un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres en ce laissant tomber lourdement dans le canapé à côté de moi en soupirant. Je demande doucement :

-Tous va bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste fatigué par le ministère qui nous charge de travail. Se plaint mon époux. Et toi, avec tes amies ?

-Oh c'était très bien...

Je me tourne ensuite vers lui en glissant mes pieds sous mes cuisses ce qui fait soupirer d'agacement Lucius qui a horreur que je me tienne mal. Je le regarde avec un petit sourire en posant tristement mon menton sur son épaule. Mon mari qui n'en perd pas une miette ce redresse en demandant :

-Qui a t-il Ruby ?

-Rien... Enfin...

-Enfin quoi ? Dit-il inquiet.

-Rien de grave ne t'affoles pas ? Dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

-Alors dis moi.

-Je crois que... Oh, je ne sais pas par ou commencer !

Lucius encore plus inquiet ce qui m'attendris presque, me dévisage sans comprendre et par instinct je caresse mon ventre en baissant les yeux dessus avant de les relever vers mon époux avec un petit sourire timide.

Lucius se décompose en déclarant d'une voix blanche :

-Est-ce que tu es... Tu es enceinte ?

-Je crois, je n'en suis pas certaine mais j'ai beaucoup de retard... Alors, je... enfin, c'est possible mais j'en suis presque sûre au fond de moi..

j'essaye de sonder Lucius sans grand succès qui a perdu toute contenance sur ses émotions et qui essaye de retrouver son souffle. Il s'exclame soudainement en m'attirant contre lui :

-C'est merveilleux ! Oh Ruby, je suis si heureux ! C'est tellement merveilleux !

Je manque de mourir étouffée sous ses baisers ardents et fougueux et je le repousse gentiment en riant :

-Calme toi Lucius, rien n'est certain ! Mais je voulais t'en parler avant d'être sûre et je suis tellement soulagé que tu le prennes bien.

-Pourquoi veux tu que je sois en colère mon émeraude ? Demain je ferais venir le médicomage de la famille à la première heure !

Il dit tous ça en caressant mon ventre en me serrant contre lui et je remarque un petit détail qui me fait dire sans que je puisse m'en empêcher :

-Dis donc, Monsieur roi de la tenue ! On peux savoir ce que tu fais avec les pieds sur le canapé ? Je m'exclame les yeux brillants.

-Mon dieu ! Déteindrais-tu sur moi ?

J'éclate de rire devant sa mine moqueuse avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et de lui murmurer :

-Je crois que je commence doucement à m'habituer à toi et à notre relation et je pense que notre nouveau petit locataire va m'aider... Nous aider à avancer ensemble.

Lucius me regarde des ses yeux gris avec un air prédateur avant de me faire basculer sur le canapé en grognant :

-Tu vas voir ce que le roi de la tenue va te faire !

Je sens ses lèvres rencontrer les miennes avant que ses mains glissent sous mon haut mais des qu'il sent que je me raidie, il s'arrête aussitôt.

Après une séance de câlin que j'ai pour la première fois apprécié pleinement de par le fait de l'annonce de ma quasi grossesse. Nous restons assis blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé à contempler les flammes, la main de Lucius posée sur mon ventre...


	21. Chapter 21

Encore merci pour vos reviews, vos questions et vos remarques qui me donne le goût de continuer !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Alors qu'a donc cette jeune femme ?

Je souris timidement devant l'air paternel du médicomage en adressant un petit regard craintif vers Lucius. Le médecin propose gentiment au maître des lieux de sortir de la chambre le temps qu'il m'ausculte. Je sens la main de mon époux caresser ma tête avant de refermer la porte avec douceur. Le vieil homme me sourit avec compassion en disant :

-Très bien, nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Alors dites moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tous va très bien docteur. Je crois que je suis enceinte. J'avoue en rougissant.

Le médecin sort sa baguette d'un geste très professionnel en demandant :

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu vos règles ?

-Cela va faire bientôt trois semaines. Je répond extrêmement embarrassée.

-Très bien, un simple sort va me confirmer si c'est bien le cas. Ça ne sera pas douloureux. Par contre, à l'avenir je vous conseille grandement de vous fournir des tests de grossesse moldu. Bien que nos lois ne les tolèrent pas il faut bien avouer qu'ils sont très fiables et pratiques. Bien, êtes-vous prête ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement, choquée que le médecin de la famille Malfoy puisse tenir de pareils propos vis à vis de la technologie moldu. Je vois sa baguette près de mon ventre s'illuminer d'une lueur verte et je le regarde avec appréhension. Il déclare avec un grand sourire :

-Félicitation Madame Malfoy vous êtes enceinte de presque deux mois !

Je manque de tomber par terre tant je panique et je m'écrie :

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, à l'époque j'avais pris une potion pour ne pas tomber enceinte !

-Cette potion vous a t-elle brûlé le ventre toute une nuit ? Demande le médicomage en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui... Comment savez-vous ? Je réponds atterrée

-Elle est encore et malheureusement très à la mode chez les sangs-purs qui ne veulent pas comprendre que le monde et les savoirs ont eux aussi évolués ! Cette potion n'est pas fiable, la vie réussie toujours à ce frayer un chemin, même à travers la magie. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans votre grossesse, Miss.

Je rougis alors de bonheur en caressant tendrement mon ventre comme pour mieux m'imprégner de la petite vie qui grandis à l'intérieur. Jamais, à aucuns moments, savoir que je portais l'enfant de Lucius même conçut lors des viols ne m'a dégoûté ou répugné. C'est mon enfant, une partie de moi et je l'aime déjà. Je souffle les yeux brillants d'émotions :

-Quand pourrais-je savoir le sexe de l'enfant ?

-D'ici un mois. Me répond avec douceur le vieil homme.

-Très bien, je pense qu'il est temps de l'annoncer à mon époux. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Nous descendons en bavardant poliment, quand j'aperçois Lucius qui s'avance vers nous en me dévisageant intensément. Je m'approche de lui en disant qu'une voix calme et ferme :

-Je suis enceinte.

J'aurais tant aimé lui dire autrement et je maudis cette fichue étiquette des sangs-purs. Pourtant, je décèle une joie infinie dans les yeux de Lucius qui répond froidement :

-Très bien, nous prendrons les dispositions nécessaires.

-Il faut que vous m'écoutiez maintenant. Dit alors le médecin

Nous le regardons très surpris en attendant la suite qui ne tarde pas à venir :

-Madame Malfoy est bien trop maigre pour tenir le choc, il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle mange trois repas copieux par jour. Pensez bien que maintenant, vous vous nourrissez pour deux. Monsieur Malfoy, nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant des années et je vous fait confiance pour vous préoccuper au mieux de votre épouse et surtout n'hésitez pas à me rappeler si quelque chose vous semble anormale. Je repasserais dans un mois pour un examen de contrôle et pour vous révéler la nature de l'enfant, si vous le souhaitez !

Nous le remercions d'un signe de tête et le médecin sourit franchement avant de déclarer :

-Sur ceux, je vous laisse ! J'ai d'autres visites qui m'attendent. Monsieur. Madame, mes salutations et encore toutes mes félicitations !

Nous regardons dans un état second Nicky raccompagner le médicomage à la porte tandis que je ne cesse de caresser mon ventre que j'ai hâte de voir s'arrondir. Lucius passe alors une main dans ses longs cheveux et je le regarde avec inquiétude. Il lance alors :

-Bon, et bien encore un mois avant de savoir de quelles couleurs nous devront décorer la chambre de notre enfant.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tiquant sur le «notre » enfant. Et je dis en riant :

-Oh venant de toi, je pense que quoique je fasse la chambre sera verte et argent !

-Seulement si c'est un garçon !

Je manque encore de m'étouffer et j'ose demander :

-Tu l'aimeras quand même, même si c'est une fille ?

-Bien sur ! S'exclame t-il. J'ai déjà un héritier je te signale. Alors que ceux qui suivent soit ses frères et sœurs, peu m'importe ! Et puis, j'aimerais avoir une jolie petite fille avec les mêmes grands yeux vert que les tiens. Je pourrais plus tard, tyranniser ses futurs prétendants !

Je le regarde toute attendrie ce qui me surprends de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de savoir que je suis enceinte mais être prés de Lucius ne me dégoûte pratiquement plus et je me sens enfin moi-même et complète. Et non, obligé de tricher sur mes sentiments pour essayer de guérir mes blessures.

-En tous cas. Reprend t-il. Viens avec moi, tu vas manger un en-cas ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médicomage, il faut que tu manges !

Sur ses mots, il me soulève du sol pour être sûr que je ne décarpisse pas comme à chaque fois qu'il aborde le sujet de la nourriture et il rugit en m'entraînant dans la salle à manger :

-Nicky ! Prépare un petit quelque chose pour ta maîtresse !

Je sourie intérieurement, c'est déjà un grand pas que Lucius appelle son elfe par son prénom. Le petit serviteur m'apporte dix minutes plus tard une assiette remplie de tartines beurrées accompagnées d'œufs brouillés. Je le remercie chaleureusement tandis qu'il se réjouit de l'annonce de ma grossesse, avant de jouer distraitement du bout de la fourchette avec ma nourriture.

Lucius, bien que les yeux plongés dans le journal n'en manque rien et dit d'une voix ferme :

-Ruby, mange ! Je ne pourrais pas être tous les jours derrière toi alors pense au bien de l'enfant s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, et je me force à avaler une première bouchées qui me tire quelques larmes de douleur. Non pas physique mais manger me fait mal psychologiquement. À chaque fois. C'est comme m'avouer vaincue de je ne sais quoi, ça me serre la gorge jusqu'à me faire déverser un flots de larmes. Je me force à prendre une deuxième bouchée en essayant de masquer mes sanglots mais au bout de la cinquième, j'ai les joues inondées et je renifle piteusement en essayant de retrouver mon calme.

Lucius m'entendant jette son journal sur la table avant de se précipiter sur moi en s'écriant :

-Mais enfin ! Ruby, qui a t-il ?

Je lui fait signe de ne pas s'inquiéter en agitant inutilement ma main avant de courir jusqu'au toilette rendre le peu que j'ai avalé.

Je reviens quelques instants plus tard dans la salle à manger après mettre jeter un sort de nettoyage de dent pour enlever l'haleine goût vomi et je vois Lucius toujours debout très tendue. Je m'excuse en me laissant tomber sur le canapé :

-Désolé, la nourriture est encore un des sujets qui me pose problème.

-Pourquoi ? Demande doucement Lucius en prenant place à côté de moi.

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai lié à ma condition d'esclave. Les repas étaient les pires moment de la journée et le manque de nourriture était horrible à supporter. Mais ça me rend malade de m'asseoir ici et de manger comme si de rien n'était et c'est pire quand tu me brusques...

je lui lance un regard en coin en prenant une expression désolé mais mon époux ne s'en formalise pas. Il dit en glissant sous bras sur mon épaule pour m'attirer contre lui :

-Très bien. Ce soir nous mangerons à l'extérieur avec Draco et Astoria, ainsi nous leurs annonceront ta grossesse. Tous ce passera très bien, Mon émeraude. Et peut-être que manger à l'extérieur t'aideras ?

Je hoche la tête sans oser y croire, tellement heureuse que Lucius m'emmène enfin dehors avec lui. J'ai hâte de le dire aux filles et de connaître leurs réactions. Je glisse mes bras autours de la taille de Lucius en glissant mes pieds sur le canapé, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire soupirer et je murmure sarcastiquement la tête sur son torse :

-Et, je suis enceinte, j'ai le droit et tu dois me ménager !

Mon époux pousse un rire profond et grave qui résonne dans toute sa poitrine avant de me redresser gentiment en disant simplement :

-Viens...

Je le suis curieusement, comprenant qu'il m'emmène dans nos appartements avant de nous enfermer dans la salle de bain en faisant couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire. Je le regarde amusée en disant :

-Un bain ? À cette heure-ci ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. Dit-il en déboutonnant mon chemisier. Il n'est que dix heures et j'ai envie d'un instant de détente avec toi. Je sais que tu apprécies toi aussi.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi !

Je m'occupe de défaire sa chemise tandis qu'il ôte les épingles tenant mon chignon de parfaite sang-pur. Mes cheveux dévalent le long de mon dos, s'arrêtant sous mes omoplates. Je le regarde un instant avant de déclarer en glissant dans l'eau délicieusement chaude et parfumé :

-Je crois que Mindy devrait me les couper un peu la prochaine fois.

-Tu n'y pense pas. Répond mon mari en glissant derrière moi. Ils sont parfaits à cette longueur.

-Ils sont complètement cuits surtout ! Je réplique en riant sous les baiser humide de Lucius.

Au bout d'une demie heure de détente, je réfléchis la tête posée sur l'épaule de Lucius avant de lui demander :

-Lucius ?

-Mmh ?

-Pourquoi es-tu allé voir cette femme ?

Si j'avais eu la tête posée sur le torse de mon époux, je suis sûre que j'aurais entendue son cœur manquer un battement. Il ce redresse en éclaircissant la gorge :

-Comme ça ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ? Je souffle agacée.

-Le savoir ne te fera pas du bien Ruby.

-Si, comme ça j'arrêterais de te rêver dans les bras d'une autre pratiquement tous les soirs !

Je me dégage dans ses bras en me retournant pour m'asseoir face à lui en demandant cette fois-ci impérieusement :

-Alors, pourquoi ?

Je vois un léger sourire ce dessiner sur le visage de Lucius sous mon expression glaciale et il soupire en disant :

-J'allais déjà la voir quand je me disputais avec Narcissa. C'est plus une confidente et un échappatoire à ma colère qu'une réelle relation. Avec Narcissa c'était simple. Je rentrais et bien qu'elle savait, elle ne disait rien. Seulement toi, tu es faite de feu. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi honteux et autant rempli de remord, bien que l'admettre met pris un peu de temps et d'énergie. Mais le soir même de notre dispute, je lui ai envoyé un hibou mettant ainsi un terme à notre relation malsaine.

Pendant son discours je ne l'ai pas lâcher des yeux essayant de voir si il me mentais mais il avait l'air très sincère et je déclare :

-Tu ne la reverra plus ?

-Non.

-Plus jamais ?

-Non. Répète froidement Lucius.

-Même quand je serais énorme dut à notre enfant et que tu ne pourras plus me toucher ?

-Non.

Je m'approche à quelques centimètres de son visage et je lui murmure sans ciller :

-Est-ce que tu me le promet ?

-Oui.

Je pose alors mes lèvres sauvagement sur les siennes sentant une onde de satisfaction parcourir mon corps...


	22. Chapter 22

Je manque de défaillir pas à cause du transplannage brutal de Lucius mais à cause du nom du restaurant, « Le serpent d'Argent ». sérieusement...

Je suis assez stressée car c'est notre première sortie en public et je sais qu'elle ne manquera pas d'être remarquée et relayée par la presse. Lucius s'avance d'un pas froid et hautain tandis que je le suit un peu en retrait, gardant un air supérieur sur mon visage accentué par mon chignon sévère. Le maître d'hôtel reconnaissant le grand Lucius Malfoy, s'empresse de nous installer à la table VIP car Draco et Astoria ne sont toujours pas là. Je suis un peu déboussolée par toutes ses manières de faire et je me fais violence pour ne pas remercier le serveur de tirer ma chaise, pour que je puisse prendre place.

Lucius commande un Whisky pur feu et un jus de citrouille pour moi alors que j'observe subtilement le restaurant. La décoration est étouffante à souhait avec les grands drapés verts et argents qui pendent le long de chaque murs. Des serpents géants en acier argentés ce promènent sur les murs et le plafond en sifflant tournant parfois leurs grosses têtes vers les clients. J'arrête de les regarder de peur de vomir dut au tournis qu'il me donnent.

Le serveur arrive cinq minutes plus tard, en même temps que l'héritier Malfoy et sa future femme. Nous nous saluons froidement comme le veux l'étiquette, bien que je remarque un soupir d'agacement de la part d'Astoria. Je me demande vraiment comme ce soit disant moment de détente va ce passer et surtout, comment Draco va t-il prendre la nouvelle de l'enfant.

Après avoir pris quelques nouvelles sans intérêt, le repas démarre enfin avec de belles assiettes garnies de foie gras et de charcuterie. Je jette un œil très embêté à Lucius car je ne peux pas manger ce genre d'aliment étant enceinte. Il claque alors des doigts et un serveur accoure à une telle vitesse que je n'en reviens pas. Il demande sèchement à ce qu'on m'apporte une salade composé sans œuf, ni charcuterie car sa femme ne mange que des mets simples et raffinés.

Draco me dévisage curieusement avant de demander :

-Pourquoi ton assiette ne te convenait pas ?

Je jette un autre regard désespéré à Lucius qui me fait signe que non et je dis maladroitement sous le regard intense du couple :

-Je, Euh.. Je suis végétarienne.

Draco éclate d'un petit rire qui me fait comprendre qu'il n'a bien entendu, pas cru à mon mensonge aussi pitoyable. Astoria pose alors sa joli main fine sur celle de Draco et elle dit d'une voie douce et ferme :

-Laisse la tranquille voyons, tu vois bien que tu la gêne et qu'elle est déjà assez intimidée.

Le jeune homme hoche raidement de la tête mais dans ses yeux on peux voir qu'il est loin d'être en colère contre sa douce et je déteste Astoria à ce moment précis. Comment fait-elle pour être si belle, si parfaite. J'ai reçu quasiment la même éducation qu'elle et je me comporte aussi maladroitement qu'une gosse de 13 ans. Ou est donc passé mon assurance, celle que j'ai quand je suis avec Lucius au manoir. Je dévisage Astoria qui converse avec Lucius calmement, elle est vraiment charmante avec son sourire froid et son naturel à toute épreuve.

Je soupire en posant ma fourchette ayant l'appétit coupé en attendant que l'on vienne nous débarrasser.

Pendant que le serveur nous sert un rôti de porc avec sa sauce aux cèpes et des accompagnements divers, Draco reprend :

-Et là, ça ne te dérange pas de manger des légumes avec de la viande à côté ?

-Très bien. Je souffle en rougissant. Mon cher époux, je pense qu'il est grand temps de leurs dire, si tu souhaites que je puisse manger quelque chose de plus qu'au manoir.

Je remarque l'effort surhumain que fourni Lucius pour garder son masque d'impassibilité sous le regard de son fils et de sa compagne allant de lui à moi sans comprendre.

-Oui tu as raison. Dit-il. Draco, Astoria. Ruby est enceinte.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec le pain que j'ai avalé. On ne peux pas dire que les grandes annonces avec des pincettes soit son fort. Je vois Draco changer de couleur pour devenir presque translucide. Tandis qu'Astoria me regarde comme si j'étais venue d'ailleurs. Elle ne croyait tous de même pas que Lucius et moi ne faisons rien d'autres que nous regarder!

Draco a alors un geste très surprenant et mature. Il lève son verre en disant froidement tout de même :

-Alors santé. Il fallait bien que ce jour arrive tôt ou tard mais je ne pensais pas aussi tôt. Si cela peux te faire manger maintenant Ruby, je t'en prie ne te prive pas. Un squelette serait plus agréable à regarder !

Nous plongeons tous alors notre nez dans notre verre mais j'en profite pour croiser le regard de Lucius qui me sourit discrètement.

…

Une fois le repas fini, nous sommes rentrés avec Lucius car j'étais très fatiguée et le jeune couple, lui a poursuivit sa soirée en rejoignant des amis.

Lucius transplanne directement dans la chambre et murmure :

-Tous va bien ? Tu as aimé ta soirée ?

-Oui, c'était très bien. J'ai le ventre qui va exploser par contre ! Je ris contre son torse.

Finalement, mon mari m'aide à me dévêtir et je tombe dans un profond sommeil raide de fatigue, nue contre lui.

…

Une semaine a passé depuis ce fameux repas et mon humeur est au beau fixe. J'ai annoncé ma grossesse aux filles qui ce sont réjouies pour moi mais nous attendons de connaître le sexe de l'enfant avec de l'annoncer à la famille toute entière.

Ce matin en descendant dans le vestibule, je remarque Lucius et une valise de voyage sur le perron. Je descends alors rapidement les marches et je lui demande un peu paniquée :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Dit-il malicieusement en m'enlaçant.

-Quoi ? Non ! Enfin si, un peu, je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là. Surtout depuis que je suis enceinte. J'avoue en rougissant.

-Je pars juste une petite semaine à l'étranger. Affaires du ministère, j'ai appris ça ce matin. Tout ira bien, Ruby.

Je lui tire une mini incroyablement boudeuse, une semaine sans lui, c'est bien trop long ! Pendant que Lucius essaye de saisir mon menton, je relève brusquement la tête en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt ma respiration s'accélère et je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise pour toucher sa peau brûlante. Mon époux gémit sous mes caresses en suppliant :

-Ruby... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures de la sorte ? Je n'ai pas le temps...

je sens sa remarque si faible que je le tire jusqu'à son bureau en collant mon corps contre le sien et je sens enfin ses bras ce refermer sur ma taille. Bien que mes pupilles soient dilatées de peur dut à l'endroit, je lui dit avec fermeté :

-Fais moi l'amour ici avant que tu ne partes. Répare une de tes premières erreurs, Lucius.

-Je vais être en retard Ruby...

-Si faible devant une femme... Si peu convainquant devant ton épouse... Je murmure avec un sourire carnassier.

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, je défais sa chemise avec force faisant sauter les petits boutons en argent tandis que Lucius me bascule le dos contre le bureau. Je le tire contre moi en griffant ses omoplates et il tire un petit gémissement de douleur qui me fait sourire. À toi mon cher époux, de connaître cette infime parcelle de peur et de douleur. Je me cambre quand ses lèvres glissent dans mon décolleté à la naissance de mes seins avant de gémir quand il empoigne brutalement mais avec douceur mes jambes.

Je crie de surprise mais aussi de plaisir quand il rentre en moi sans m'avertir et mes ongles ce plantent dans ses épaules descendant lentement le long des ses bras, laissant ainsi des traces rouges et vives. Je m'accroche alors à son regard gris, brûlant comme un feu ardent et pour la première fois, je me soumets volontairement, rendant les caresses de Lucius d'un seul coup beaucoup plus douces et passionnées.

…

Une fois après nous être rhabillés et recoiffés, je me laisse embrasser à toute hâte car Lucius a cru mourir d'une attaque cardiaque quand il a vu l'heure sur la grande pendule.

Pourtant, dans ses baisers je sens encore la passion que nous avons partagés dans le bureau et je le regarde transplanner avec nostalgie.

Après avoir pris un petite déjeuner assez copieux puisque que personne, à part Nicky n'était là pour me faire la moral, je file aux écuries. Le manoir me paraît tellement silencieux sans l'habituel bruissement de journal et le tintement de la cuillère à thé de Lucius. Ce silence pesant 'étant insupportable, je décide qu'une visite à Silver sera une bonne chose à faire pour ne pas me plonger dans une mélancolie inutile.

En rentrant dans le bâtiment, je me sens tous de suite apaisée et en confiance. D'ailleurs le hennissement que pousse Silver pour me saluer me donne le sourire et je me précipite pour lui offrir une carotte qu'il accepte volontiers.

Je reste là pendant de longues minutes à le caresser et à lui raconter des petits secrets quand je percute que l'écurie n'est nettoyée qu'à moitié. Je cherche Roger du regard mais je ne le vois nulle part. Je l'appelle mais sans surprise il ne me répond pas. Je commence tous de même à m'inquiéter, Roger n'est pas tout jeune et il est constamment seul, je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose de fâcheux lui soit arrivé.

Délaissant Silver, je pars voir derrière l'écurie pour m'assurer qu'il n'est pas en train de prendre dans la paille stockées sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Je m'apprête à rentrer quand je le vois au loin, à la lisière du petit bois. Je plisse des yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qu'il fait quand je me remarque qu'il parle avec quelqu'un de manière assez suspecte. D'ici, je ne vois pas grand chose et bien sur, je n'entends rien. Je décide de me rapprocher discrètement, quitte à me désillusionner quand quelqu'un dit derrière moi :

-J'étais sûr de te trouver ici !

Je sursaute violemment en portant comme d'habitude ma main sur mon ventre et je me retourne pour faire face à nul autre que Draco Malfoy :

-Draco ! Tu m'as fichue une de ces peurs ! Je m'écrie.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardais là-bas ?

-Oh rien ! Viens rentrons, il fait froid.

Je le guide à l'intérieur de l'écurie en me demandant ce qu'il m'a prise de mentir sur les activités suspectes de Roger mais je pense que le découvrir seule sera plus prudent. Le jeune Malfoy est loin d'être digne de confiance. Je m'assois en soupirant sur une botte de foin tandis que Draco caresse les naseaux de la petite jument avant de dire :

-C'était celle de ma mère...

-Ah... le silence gênant me trouble affreusement et je reprends : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Astoria ?

-Non. Il répond sans quitter le cheval des yeux. Elle est en déplacement avec son père qui est avec le mien. Du coup, me voilà coincé au manoir avec toi.

-Cache ton bonheur. Je réplique sarcastiquement en jouant avec le foin.

-Tu es peut-être la nouvelle épouse de mon père mais pour moi tu n'en restes pas moi la sale petite traîtresse à ton sang ! Il crache méchamment.

J'ai l'impression à ses paroles de me prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre et mon cœur manque un battement. Je me redresse aussi dignement que possible avant de sortir sans un mot le dos tourné, les larmes ruisselants sur mes joues.


	23. Chapter 23

Mille mercis pour continuer de nous suivre !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis trois jour après ma discussion avec Draco, nous nous évitons soigneusement. Nous mangeons en séparé et quand l'un de nous ce trouve dans une pièce nous attendons qu'il parte pour y aller. Le comportement de Draco ne cesse de me surprendre mais après tous, il a été élevée par Lucius, maître dans l'art du faux-semblant. Pourtant, je pensais sincèrement qu'il avait changé d'avis à mon égard mais finalement il est et reste le gamin prétentieux que j'ai connu à Poudlard. Je comprend tous de même que ce ne soit pas facile pour lui. On lui demande beaucoup de responsabilité, sa mère est morte et il n'a pas bronché. Et maintenant, voilà que son père ce mari et fonde une nouvelle famille qui va lui apporter des demis frères et sœurs.

Je soupire en pensant à tous ça en buvant mon thé dans le salon, mais je ne pense pas mériter tous les mots méchant de Draco, son père est finalement autant à blâmer de cette situation. À ce nom, mes pensées dérivent sur Lucius qui me manque, j'ai hâte qu'il rentre car je sais qu'il ne m'enverra pas le lettre par hiboux long courrier. Ça ne servirait à rien puisqu'elle arriverait en même temps que lui.

Je pousse un autre profond soupire avant de me lever, il est 9h00 du matin et je dois aller épier Roger. Je l'ai fais ces trois autres jours mais ça na rien donné, je n'ai pas vu l'homme avec qui il parlait. Roger se contente de ses taches habituels comme couper les haies, nettoyer l'écurie etc. j'espère qu'il ne sera pas en train de s'affairer près des paons de Lucius. Ces fichus volatiles ne m'aiment pas et c'est réciproque ! Ma dernière mission d'espionnage a bien faillit tomber à l'eau à cause de ces gros dindons qui étaient venus me becquer les mollets alors que j'étais cachée derrière un buisson.

Cette fois si je compte bien me désillusionner pour qu'ils me fichent la paix. Je me jette le sort avant de sortir du manoir et je pars à la recherche de Roger. Dehors le printemps est vraiment là, les arbres commencent à être en fleurs et cela me donne envie de me promener dessous en compagnie de Lucius. Je secoue la tête pour sortir ses idées romantiques de la tête et je continue ma recherche dans le parc.

Ni trouvant pas Roger, je décide d'aller voir si il n'est pas en train de nettoyer l'écurie mais là aussi, je fais chou blanc. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélère quand je le vois à l'orée du petit bois en train de parler discrètement avec la personne. Je crois que c'est la même que le dernière fois mais à cette distance je ne suis sûre de rien. Je me dépêche donc de m'approcher aussi silencieusement que possible en espérant avoir bien jeter mon sort, sinon je suis fichu.

Arrivée à leurs hauteurs, j'entends l'homme masqué d'un grand capuchon et d'une cape sombre qui parle avec une voix déformée magiquement :

-Comme tous les mardis, je vous amènerais une nouvelle fournée à 23h00 précise.

Roger hoche gravement de la tête tandis que mon cœur bat à toute allure et tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va trahir ma présence. L'homme mystérieux reprends :

-Heureusement que le gouvernement ne surveille pas votre réseau de cheminée, je ne sais pas comment nous ferions sans votre aide précieuse.

-Nous vivons des temps très durs, si je peux apporter un peu de joie à tous ces gens et qu'ils retrouvent espoirs dans l'avenir alors je le fais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais ! Comptez sur moi. À mardi !

L'homme masqué acquiesce silencieusement avant de ce retirer et de disparaître dans la pénombre des arbres tandis que Roger retourne d'un pas pressés à l'écurie. Je reste pantoise et haletante dans l'herbe haute trempées réalisant le sens de leurs paroles. Aucuns doutes, les hommes font parties de la résistance ! Je croyais le parti mort depuis longtemps avec mes parents et un petit groupe d'irréductible nous étions les derniers. Il faut croire que d'autres personnes ce rebelles et font des passes d'esclaves et de sangs de bourbe. Du moins, c'est ce que je suppose fortement. Il est vrai qu'utiliser Roger pour les faire passer par le réseau de cheminée est très astucieux. La famille Malfoy n'étant et ne pouvant pas être soupçonnée, notre réseau n'est dont pas surveillé.

Je continue de réfléchir en rentrant discrètement au manoir, veillant à ne pas me faire remarquer, je pense qu'il va falloir que je continue d'épier les mouvements de Roger et surtout que je sois là Mardi à 23h00.

Je ferme doucement la grande porte derrière moi avant de me jeter le contre sort pour que je puisse reparaître. Mon cœur est tout en joie de ce que je viens de découvrir, je n'ai jamais perdue mon âme de révolutionnaire même mariée à un sang pur. E j'espère sincèrement, de part mon nouveau statut aider à la cause et libérer des esclaves qui ont connus ses conditions de vie ignoble.

Je m'apprête à appeler Nicky après mettre lancer un sortilège de séchage, pour qu'il me renseigner un peu plus sur la maison de Roger quand une douleur atroce parcoure mon ventre. Je pose aussitôt la main dessus en gémissant, tout à coup terriblement inquiète. Et une autre douleur me coupe le souffle me faisant tomber à genoux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et j'appelle bêtement Lucius avant d'appeler Nicky qui ne vient pas, percutant qu'il est partit en courses.

Je gémis quand une troisième douleur me foudroie presque sur place et je hurle le prénom de Draco qui sors de la bibliothèque au bout de deux minutes, d'un pas traînant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir et je gémis :

-Je t'en prie, va chercher le médecin. Quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé !

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demande méchamment Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Je m'apprête à l'envoyer balader quand je sens quelque chose d'humide et de tiède entre mes jambes avant de voir avec horreur une tâche de sans s'élargir sur mon jean. Cette fois je hurle en pleurant et en paniquant pour de bon :

-Oh non, pitié pas ça ! PAS CA ! Draco ? DRACO ! VAS CHERCHER LE MEDECIN TOUT DE SUITE !

Cette fois, je le vois paniqué en regardant le sang ce rependre avant de transplanner sans un mot. Je gémis en me recroquevillant, le corps parcouru de frisson de douleur et de sueur pensant que Draco m'a abandonné à mon triste sort et je murmure le prénom de Lucius dans une litanie infernale qui me permet de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, deux plop sonores m'indiquent que des personnes arrivent et je me sens léviter les joues inondées de larme, je ne cherche même pas à savoir l'identité des personnes. Je me contente de serrer mon ventre entre mes mains, comme pour garder un peu de cette vie qui viens de s'éteindre brusquement...

…

j'ouvre un œil un peu flou, croisant le regard de quelqu'un avant de comprendre qu'il s'agît du médecin de la famille. Ma respiration s'accélère un peu quand les événements de la veille reprennent place dans mon esprit et le médicomage pose une main sur mon front pour m'empêcher de m'agiter :

-Chut, chut tous va bien, vous allez bien. Nous avons bien cru vous perdre mais vous êtes là, saine et sauve. Heureusement que Monsieur Draco est arrivé à temps me chercher...

-Mon bébé ? Je demande faiblement, pleine d'espoir inutile.

Le médecin secoue tristement de la tête et des larmes ce mettent à dévaler le long de mes joues. Je voudrais hurler mais je n'en ai même pas la force. Le vieil homme reprend :

-Je suis désolé Ruby... Je... J'ai vu les marques sur votre corps qui m'ont indiqués votre première condition. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous étiez encore trop faible et trop maigre. Vous n'étiez pas assez remise physiquement et psychologiquement. Et parfois, la potion anti-enfant a des effets secondaires lors d'une grossesse conçut lors de son absorption. Des cas de déformation grave ont vus le jour. Votre corps a simplement réagit naturellement en faisant avorter la grossesse pour que vous ne mettiez pas au monde un bébé faible et en souffrance.

Il caresse tendrement ma tête comme un grand-père avant de reprendre doucement :

-Mais vous êtes jeune, vous êtes forte. Vous vous remettrez et vous referez d'autres enfants qui verront le jour et que vous aimerez tout autant que celui que vous avez perdue. N'ayez crainte...

Mais je ne l'écoute plus depuis longtemps, pleurant en me serrant le ventre, me murant dans un silence profond. Pourtant, ses dernières paroles me font sortir de ma torpeur :

-Vous êtes miraculée Ruby, j'ai bien cru ne jamais arrêter hémorragie... Draco a prévenu son père. Votre époux est derrière la porte, je vais le faire rentrer maintenant. Tous ira bien, n'ayez crainte.

Au lieu de ça, je me recroqueville un peu plus, mes pleurs redoublant essayant de cacher ma honte à jamais. J'entends le grincement de la porte, m'indiquant que Lucius viens de rentrer et mon cœur bat à toute allure. Il dit froidement :

-Merci Docteur, pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants s'il vous plaît.

Le médecin ne répond pas mais je suppose qu'il vient de sortir en hochant la tête. Je sens Lucius se rapprocher et j'essaye de cacher le plus possible mes reniflements mais la peine est tellement puissante que c'est perdu d'avance. Je m'attendais à tous, des cris, de l'indifférence, de la colère et de la déception mais sûrement pas à ce que mon époux s'assoit à côté de moi en me prenant dans ses bras. Il me serre si fort que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer mais je réponds avec force également à son étreinte car j'ai l'impression qu'elle me tient à l'abri de la douleur pendant quelques secondes.

Je gémis :

-Je suis désolé Lucius... J'ai tellement honte...

-Honte de quoi ? Il s'écrie en ce redressant. Tu as bien faillit mourir ! Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai appris. C'est moi qui devrais avoir honte de t'avoir laisser !

-Mais je l'ai perdu ! J'ai perdu notre bébé ! Je crie avant de fondre en larmes.

Lucius me berce tendrement contre son torse en chuchotant :

-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin tu n'étais pas assez remise. Et puis la potion... Nous en referons d'autres, je te le promet. Mais quand tu seras assez sur pieds. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, personne ne peux prévoir ce genre d'événement. Je sais que tu as tous fait pour le bien-être de notre enfant.. Mon Émeraude.. Je vais faire rentrer le médecin maintenant, d'accord ?

Je hoche piteusement la tête pendant que Lucius ouvre la porte avec douceur laissant de nouveau le médecin entrer qui dit :

-Bien, Ruby il va falloir que vous vous reposiez beaucoup. J'ai laissé une ordonnance avec différentes potions que vous devez prendre pour calmer les douleurs et évacuer les derniers petits saignements. Ne vous inquiétez pas d'en avoir encore pendant deux ou trois jours c'est normal. Vous pouvez venir me chercher n'importe quand et au moindre doutes. Je passerais dans trois jours voir comment vous allez. Et surtout, maintenant vous devez manger et vous rétablir !

J'écoute d'un air lointain les recommandations du docteur me focalisant sur la main de Lucius posée sur mon épaule. C'est ce seul contact qui m'ancre encore au monde réel. Le médecin s'apprête à partir mais il se ravise et demande un peu embarrassé :

-Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe de l'enfant ?

Je voudrais hurler que non, surtout pas mais je sens Lucius faire un signe affirmatif et je voudrais alors me boucher les oreilles en criant pour ne rien entendre. Pourtant, je reste figée, incapable du moindre gestes et le médecin laisse tomber tristement le verdict :

-C'était une petit fille...

Alors je sombre dans un néant, une tourmente horrible de sentiments et de tristesse serrant mon ventre mettant un visage sur la vie qui m'a été arraché et pour la première fois, je hurle de douleur comme un animal blessé, à n'en plus finir...


	24. Chapter 24

Merci pour vos reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa avec Ruby mais je vous promets de me rattraper ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire =) on ce retrouve après =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela va faire quatre jours que je suis enfermé dans le noir de ma chambre. Quatre jours que mes larmes ce sont taries, laissant place à une ombre de moi-même, le regard constamment dans le vide. Je suis couché en chien de fusil, épuisée par la douleur, je me laisse dépérir refusant toutes aides, toutes visites.

Lucius ne vient même plus dormir avec moi, peut-être pense t-il quand me laissant seule je me remettrais. Mais il se trompe, ils ce trompent tous, jamais je ne pourrais me remettre de la perte de ma petite fille aux grands yeux verts. Je vois constamment défiler ce que aurait dut être sa vie. Je vois son sourire fantôme et ses bras ce tendre vers moi en courant avant de s'évanouir dans la brume.

Et je reste là, sur le lit sans qu'aucunes larmes ne perlent, je reste là à sourire devant ses apparitions de souvenirs qui n'auront jamais lieu et je m'enferme un peu plus profondément dans le septième cercle des enfers...

…

-Ruby, il faut que tu manges, je t'en prie...

Le ton suppliant de Lucius ne me surprend même pas. Je ne soupire pas non plus, n'esquissant aucuns gestes, les yeux ternes de vie. Je le sens s'asseoir dans mon dos et une main caresse mon épaule. Il reprend :

-Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller ! C'est dur pour moi aussi Ruby... Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a porté et je sais que ta peine est plus lourde mais tu dois te battre, pour elle !

-Ne parle pas d'elle ! Je souffle avec difficulté tant ma gorge est sèche.

-Quoi ? Demande Lucius surpris que je lui parle.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler d'elle ! Jamais ! Je crache sèchement.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ? Dit Lucius prit de court.

Cette fois je me redresse en me retournant les yeux brûlants de haine et je lui dis lentement :

-Je-te-déteste-Lucius !

Je pense que si il avait reçu un Doloris, sa réaction aurait été la même. On dirait que je viens de l'assommer ou de le foudroyer sur place, du moins l'espace d'un instant car ses yeux retrouvent vite leur masque d'impassibilité. Il demande froidement :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que. J'explose : Tu m'as fait boire cette fichue potion ! C'est à cause de ça que j'ai perdu le bébé ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! JAMAIS ! Et je t'interdis de parler d'elle, tu n'en a aucuns droits ! Tu l'a conçut par erreur lors de l'un de tes viols ! Alors maintenant sort d'ici, SORT D'ICI ! OU TUE MOI ! Ou tue moi...

je prononce ces derniers mots prise de sanglot incontrôlables, ma fille, ma si petite fille perdue à jamais. Lucius, lui ne bouge pas comme glacé par mes paroles. Je m'attends à prendre une gifle ou une remarque mais il prend mon corps décharné avec une infime douceur dans ses bras. Alors je m'accroche à sa chemise en criant de douleur pendant qu'il me serre avec tous son amour que j'arrive à penser, ne pas mériter. Pas après les horreurs que je lui ai balancé sachant qu'il m'a tout de même fait bien pire.

Je gémis :

-Je veux mourir... Je veux mourir...

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas faire. Souffle Lucius dans mes cheveux. Tu vas te lever et nous allons prendre une douche. Ensuite nous choisirons un bel endroit pour enterrer symboliquement notre enfant. Comme ça tu pourras aller la voir et lui parler dans un lieu qui n'appartiendras qu'à vous. Et après, tu vas remonter la pente et je serais derrière pour ne pas que tu abandonnes.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi attentionné alors que je suis odieuse ? Je demande en jouant avec ses cheveux.

-Parce qu'il faut bien que je me rachète pour tous le mal que je t'ai fais... Mon émeraude..

…

Nous avons choisis l'endroit le plus sauvage du parc, la où les fleurs sauvages courent libres des coups de sécateur de Roger. Le temps à cet endroit est comme arrêté, loin de toute douleur et de toutes les tourmentes du monde. L'endroit parfait pour ma fille. Nous avons juste creusé un trou et j'y ai déposé les petits chaussons et le doudou que j'avais acheté à l'intérieur avant de le recouvrir de terre.

Une fois la terre battue remise en place, je fais apparaître un tapis de mousse verte ou dessus cours un rosier aux roses blanches et je murmure :

-Voilà, ma petite alouette, tu seras bien ici. Maintenant, je vais avancer pour toi...

Je sens à ces paroles, la main de Lucius broyer la mienne et quand je croise son regard, je vois ses yeux humides de larmes qu'il essaye de contenir du mieux qu'il peut...

…

après être rentrés à la maison, Lucius me prend dans ses bras et je le sens tressaillir quand il parcours du bout des doigts mon dos et ses vertèbres saillantes. Je soupire de bonheur à cette étreinte et je voudrais m'endormir dans ses bras à ce moment, comme anesthésié. Pourtant, il dit avec douceur :

-Ruby... Il faut que j'aille travailler. Le ministère ce fait de plus en plus pressant pour mon retour. J'ai envoyé Nicky chercher tes amies pour ne pas que tu restes seule cet après-midi.

-Ce n'était pas la peine... Je murmure faiblement.

-Si. Il répond en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et ça te feras du bien de voir tes amies et de parler d'autres choses. Viens, allons manger.

Je remarque avec soulagement que Lucius se dirige dans le salon et non dans la salle à manger. Il me fait signe de m'installer sur le canapé pendant qu'il part dans la cuisine, pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau de sandwichs. Je me serre timidement en croquant dans le pain de mie, en temps normal je trouve ces casses-croûtes délicieux mais aujourd'hui, ils ont perdus toutes leurs saveurs.

Pourtant, Lucius glisse ses doigts sur ma joue en me souriant, soulagé de voir que je fais des efforts. Après un sandwich et une verre de citrouille, je secoue négativement de la tête devant la tentative de mon mari pour que j'accepte un muffin. Cependant, il ne s'en formalise pas et pose ses lèvres sur mon front avec un sourire indulgent. Je souffle :

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille. J'ai l'impression que sans toi, un seul coup de vent pourrait me faire tomber et me briser en milles morceaux.

-Je reviens vite mon émeraude. Il chuchote. Et puis, tu ne sera pas seule cet après-midi.

-Tu as raison... Part pour rentrer plus vite. Je dis en l'embrassant.

…

-Cette odeur est vraiment horrible ! Je m'exclame faussement joyeuse.

Mindy est en train de me vernir les ongles en rouge pétant qui d'après elle est la couleur qui fait fondre un homme. Elle réplique :

-Il faut souffrir pour être belle et crois moi, là c'est du gâteau !

-Oui comparé à ses piaillements incessants devant la glace, je t'assure que le vernis est de tous repos. Rigole Margaret.

Cette fois, elle réussi à piquer ma curiosité et je demande :

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Oh, tu ne sais pas ! Lâche Annie.

-Non, de toute évidence. Je réponds

-Et bien, notre Mindy a osé rompre son contrat concernant ses fréquentations masculines ! Grogne la rousse.

-Quoi ! Qui ? Je veux un nom ! Je sursaute.

-Oh mince Ruby ! S'exclame Mindy. Regarde tu as du vernis sur toute la main maintenant !

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Lui dit Margaret en lui envoyant un coton à la figure.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'avoue vaincue et je sors avec Blaise ! Contentes ?

Le grognement que pousse Annie indique le contraire et j'explose de rire pour la première fois de la semaine. Je culpabilise aussitôt d'être heureuse et un voile sombre passe devant mes yeux.

-Ruby ? Ruby ? Ça va ? Me secoue gentiment Mindy.

-Oh oui, oui excusez moi j'étais partie dans mes pensées !

Je tente de les rassurer, leurs visages tournés vers moi avec leurs sourires emplis de compassion me touche mais me dégoûte aussi. Je reprends d'une voix plus ferme :

-Alors avec Blaise ?

-Oh tu sais, au début je pensais que ce n'étais que pour une partie de jambe en l'air mais en fait, Blaise est vraiment un super garçon. Oui, Annie ! Il est super ! Il souffre beaucoup à cause de la réputation de sa mère ! Tu te rends compte, elle s'est mariée sept fois et tous ses époux sont morts mystérieusement et hop, elle héritait de leurs richesses ! Ça fait plutôt froid dans le dos !

-Au moins, toi tu n'as pas à craindre qu'il te tue pour ton argent, vu l'état de ta chambre chez Gringott's ! lance sarcastiquement Annie.

Mindy se contente de hausser les épaules en me faisant un petit clin d'œil farceur avant de nettoyer le vernis de mes mains.

…

Une fois les filles parties, j'erre dans la maison sans but avant de regarder l'heure sur la grande horloge. Seulement 18 heures, Lucius ne rentre pas avant une demie heure.

Pour m'occuper je décide d'aller faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Les mains dans l'eau, je laisse mon regard dériver sur le calendrier magique au dessus de l'évier et quand mes yeux ce posent sur la date, je sors subitement de ma torpeur.

Nous sommes Mardi, c'est ce soir que la passe d'esclave à lieu !


	25. Chapter 25

Je suis dans le lit depuis plus de deux heures les yeux grands ouverts, j'attends patiemment l'heure de la passe. Au dîner, je me suis forcé à manger plus que d'habitude pour avoir assez de force au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir à me défendre ou à fuir.

Lucius dort profondément à côté de moi, j'entends sa respiration calme et apaisante quand soudain une explosion ce fait entendre dans le salon me faisant sursauter violemment et réveillant brusquement mon mari.

Il grogne en mettant pieds à terre, se saisissant de sa baguette. Je me redresse inquiète et il pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule en se frottant les yeux :

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est simplement une alerte envoyée par le ministère qui requière ma présence. Rendors toi.

-Pourquoi on t-il besoin de toi à cette heure-ci ? Je demande feignant une voix ensommeillée.

-Aucunes idées. Sûrement un peu de grabuge, rien de bien grave je pense. Répond Lucius en haussant les épaules.

Malgré la chance que me procure cette intervention pour pouvoir aller espionner les passeurs en toute tranquillité, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Lucius.

Quand il sort habillé du dressing, je me lève et me sers contre lui, savourant sa chaleur et sa douceur. Il murmure :

-Je reviens vite et si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'enverrais une lettre par le réseau de cheminée. Reste à l'intérieur temps que je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe, c'est bien compris ?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement contre son torse, sachant que je ne tiendrais pas cette promesse. Lucius se dégage de mon étreinte avec douceur avant de descendre pour se rendre au ministère tandis que je m'assois sur le lit patientant encore une demie heure avant que 23h00 ne sonne...

…

je me désillusionne avant de sortir du manoir, ne sachant pas où aller pour avoir le meilleur point de vue, je décide de me rendre vers l'écurie. Ainsi j'aurais une vision imprenable sur l'ensemble du domaine et de la maison de Roger. Malgré le printemps, maintenant bien avancé, la nuit reste encore fraîche et humide et je regrette de ne pas avoir pris ma cape mais d'un côté, elle m'aurait plus trahit qu'autre chose.

Je scrute la forêt depuis maintenant dix bonne minutes quand je vois enfin du mouvement. Une colonne d'environ 20 personnes s'avance silencieusement dans la pénombre, à peine éclairée par la lune. Je décide de me rapprocher discrètement pour me mêler à la foule et ainsi pouvoir pénétrer dans la maison de Roger.

Je garde tous de même ma baguette bien en main si jamais les choses tournent mal. Me fondant au milieu des personnes, je remarque tous de suite que ce sont bien des anciens esclaves ou des sangs impurs qui se cachent depuis de nombreuses années. Une immense peine et colère m'envahissent devant leurs visages décharnés et je me fais violence pour ne pas aider un gamin à se relever. Je remarque qu'il y a quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées, dont une qui est celle de Roger. Celle qui ferme la marche me paraît étrangement familière mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où.

Nous pénétrons enfin à l'intérieur de la maison du Jardinier et je manque de me faire coincer les doigts dans la porte d'entrée.

La voix de Roger s'élève calmement devant les visages inquiets des impurs :

-N'ayez crainte, vous ne risquez rien entre ses murs. Vous allez prendre la poudre de cheminette, notre réseau n'est pas surveillé, aucuns risques de ce faire attraper. Vous prononcerez la destination de « la chaumière aux coquillages » et vous serez pris en charge là-bas. Notre résistance a prit bien soin de protéger ce lieu. Il est incartable, introuvable par les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr que nous ayons pour vous protéger. Mais vous vous rendrez compte de tous ça une fois là-bas. Allez-y deux par deux, prenez la poudre qui ce trouve dans le pot sur le rebord de la cheminée.

Je regarde émerveillée les esclaves partir deux par deux. Je n'ai jamais put aller à cette chaumière, bien que beaucoup entendu parler. Avec mes parents nous essayons de nous y rendre mais comme vous le savez, nous avons été raflés avant.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention aux personnes derrière moi quand soudain, un homme rentre en collision contre mon corps et je m'étale de tous mon long, pendant que la personne hurle de terreur.

Les autres personnes encapuchonnés jusque la silencieuses, ce mettent en action alors que l'homme crie :

-J'ai touché quelque chose alors qu'il n'y avait rien !

Je n'ose même plus bouge , bien que je sais être fichue. Une silhouette pointe sa baguette vers moi en disant rapidement :

-Finite incantatem !

Et je ferme les yeux sous le poids de la fatalité avant de réapparaître devant les yeux effarés des impurs encore présent. Je me relève aussi rapidement que mes maigres forces me le permettent tenant ma baguette devant mon visage. Quand un des hommes s'exclame la voix déformée magiquement :

-Épouse de Lucius, tu vas regretter ton geste !

-Qui te dis que ce n'est pas toi qui va regretter de m'attaquer ! Je provoque bien que la peur me scie les jambes.

Une autre personne masquée lance alors :

-Expelliarmus !

Et ma baguette me saute des mains avant de ce retrouver dans celle de la personne. Je grogne de mécontentement tout en cherchant une issue de secours mais là, je n'en vois aucune. Je demande hargneusement en relevant le menton :

-Et maintenant ?

Au moment ou l'on s'apprête à me répondre, un encapuchonné apparaît dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée et se fige devant la scène. Je l'entend balbutié des propos incohérents avant d'abaisser son capuchon et de s'exclamer :

-Ruby... ? C'est toi ?

Mes yeux manquent de sortir de ma tête quand je reconnais Tom, l'un des garçons du groupe de résistants dont je faisais partie. Je manque de m'écrouler sous cette apparition et je dis la voix entrecoupée d'émotion :

-Mon dieu ! Tom... Tu n'es pas mort... J'ai cru... j'étais persuadée avoir vu ton corps lors de la rafle au pub...

-Non ! Dit-il en s'approchant. J'ai fais semblant. J'ai essayé de te retrouver quand j'ai entendu les rafleurs vouloir t'emmener au manoir Malfoy mais il est in-cartable. Quand j'ai rencontré Roger et qu'il m'a dit que tu étais devenue son épouse, j'ai été fou de rage. Je pensais que tu avais changée de camp mais si tu es là, c'est qu'à l'évidence non ! Comment ai-je put douter de toi ! Regarde ta maigreur !

Des larmes de joie ce mettent à couler le long de mes joues pendant que Tom demande à l'autre encapuchonné qui me tient en joue, de baisser sa baguette. Tom n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il est toujours cet homme fort de 20 ans avec ce sourire joviale qui me réconfortait même dans les jours les plus sombres. Ensemble, nous prenions tous les risques pour faire des actions au nom de la résistance. Il n'y a que ses cheveux châtains clairs qui ont poussés, retombant en mèches désordonnées sur ses yeux. Je m'avance vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras et il répond avec force à mon étreinte alors que je respire son odeur qui n'a pas changée non plus. Il murmure tristement :

-Tu es si maigre, je lui ferais payer...

je me sépare doucement de lui et je dis :

-Nous verrons ça plus tard. Vous ferriez mieux de finir d'envoyer ces personnes en sécurité. Lucius peux revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Oh pas avec la rumeur qu'on a rependu ! S'esclaffe une voix féminine sous sa capuche.

-Vous ne pourriez pas enlever vos déguisements, on dirait des Mangemorts ! Je souffle agacée.

-On ne sais pas si on peux te faire confiance, tu es mariée à l'un d'eux ! Répond un encapuchonné.

-Je pense avoir vraiment risquée ma vie pour la résistance ! Tom peut confirmer ! Et je pense bien plus que toi, jamais du temps ou j'étais active on ne se serait abaissés à ce cacher le visage sous des capuches ! Nous étions fiers ! De vrais guerriers, clamant haut et fort notre appartenance ! Nous n'étions pas des rats terrorisés à l'idée de ce faire découvrir !

J'entends dans mon dos Tom partir dans un grand rire avant de dire hilare :

-C'est bon, on peux lui faire confiance. Son discours suffit pour comprendre qu'elle n'a pas changé. Par contre, Ruby tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, tu risques d'avoir un choc !

Je le regarde sans comprendre alors que les capuchons s'abaissent dévoilant le visage de Roger, Severus, Draco et Astoria...


	26. Chapter 26

Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis super contente que le rebondissement vous ai plut et 'espère que la suite vous iras tout autant =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je m'assois un peu tremblante sur le fauteuil derrière moi en continuant de dévisager Astoria, Draco et Severus. Tom rigole un peu pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère en disant :

-Je t'avais dis que ça allait te faire un choc !

-Je... Mais comment ? Comment avez-vous put prendre ses trois là dans la résistance, ce sont des enfants de Mangemort et Severus en est un !

-Ruby. Déclare doucement Roger. Nous allons tout expliquer mais avant nous devons finir d'envoyer les derniers rescapés à la chaumière. L'heure est bientôt passée.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, n'osant croiser le regard de personne tant je suis déboussolée. Néanmoins, Tom vient gentiment s'installer à côté de moi en me prenant les mains pour me rassurer et je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant. Je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, il est comme un grand-frère.

Une fois le dernier duo envoyés en lieu sûr. Les flammes de la cheminée crépite encore pendant quelques secondes d'une lueur verte avant de mourir pour de bon.

-Bien. S'exclame Tom. Je pense que nous ferions mieux de tous nous asseoir, l'histoire risque d'être longue.

Une fois que tous le monde a pris place, mon ami reprend :

-Comme tu le sais, nous étions un des derniers groupes de résistants quand nous avons été raflés. J'ai fait semblant d'être mort pour ne pas être tué ou vendu en esclave avec l'espoir de te libérer et de venger la mémoire de tes parents. Mais comme je ne te trouvais pas, j'ai erré un peu sans but de ville en villes en espérant croiser d'autres résistants et ainsi recréer un groupe. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Severus.

Je tourne la tête vers le dénommé, qui prend une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

-Oui, le rumeur du dernier résistant c'est très vite rependu. On ne peux pas dire que Tom agissait avec la plus grande discrétion !

Je souris à cette remarque, il est vrai que mon ami est plus du style à foncer la tête baisser, insouciant de tous les danger. Severus continu :

-Je suis donc partis à la recherche de cette fameuse personne. Et au bout de quelques temps j'ai enfin pu la rencontrer. Je sais que vous doutez particulièrement de moi car je suis un mangemort mais en vérité je suis un agent double auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je le regarde bouche-bée avant de rire bétement en m'écriant :

-L'Ordre est mort depuis longtemps en même temps que la disparition de Potter, tous le monde sait ça !

-Non Ruby, vous vous trompez comme beaucoup de personne. Répond Severus. De nombreuses personnes faisant partie de L'Ordre ont trouvés refuge à la chaumière qui est tenue par l'ordre lui-même, d'ailleurs. Je comprends vos doutes et vos réticences mais depuis de nombreuses années je joue au risque de ma vie ce rôle d'agent. Déjà à Poudlard, je protégeais Potter ! Il n'est pas mort Ruby, il n'a pas disparu ! Il continue sa quête dans la plus grande discrétion et le plus grand secret pour détruire le mage noir et enfin nous donner un vrai espoir d'avenir. Je pense que cet aveux suffira à vous convaincre de ma bonne foi.

Je le regarde avec suspicion avant de me détendre et de dire en regardant avec dégoût Malfoy :

-Et lui ? Enfin eux ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Je sais comment il a été éduqué et comment il pense ! Je suis marié avec son père, alors ne me sortez pas le parfait conte de fée !

-Il ce passe que je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup, Ruby ! Grogne Draco. J'ai eu mes travers, je t'ai fais souffrir à l'école par simple cruauté et amusement et je pensais être aussi pourris que mon père. Mais c'était avant que je rencontre Astoria. Tu ne peux pas être réellement étonnée qu'elle fasse partie de la résistance. Déjà à Poudlard elle rechignait à parler aux personnes trop purs avec des propos trop raciste !

Je hoche la tête avec ferveur pour le cas d'Astoria, qui me sourit gentiment. C'est vrai, ça ne me surprend pas de la voir se battre pour aider des gens. À l'école, elle était la seule à venir me voir quand les autres élèves me tyrannisaient un peu trop.

-Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Reprend t-il amoureusement. Avec sa douceur et son naturel j'ai compris beaucoup de choses et beaucoup d'erreurs. Nous sommes rentrés dans la résistance il y a un mois maintenant et nous avons put sauver beaucoup d'impurs. Grâce à nos statuts nous ne sommes pas soupçonnés et nous pouvons espionner en toute tranquillité les endroits où ce trouvent des esclaves. Mais celui qui prends le plus de risque dans l'histoire est Severus, à cause de sa proximité avec le seigneur.

-Tu dis t'être repentis Draco, pourtant ça ne t'as pas empêché de me traiter de sale petite traître à mon sang ! Je crache encore trop blessée par ses propos.

-Si ce jour-là je t'ai dis ça c'est pour te faire partir de l'écurie car j'avais vu que tu regardais Roger au loin en train de parler avec Severus. Je ne savais pas si on pouvais te faire confiance. Mais il est vrai, que j'aurais dut m'y prendre différemment sauf qu'à ce moment tout était compliqué, toi, mon père, votre futur enfant... Je ne savais plus où j'en étais et je suis désolé.

Je me détourne de lui encore très chamboulée avant de planter mes yeux dans ceux de Tom, Severus, Roger et de leurs dire avec une colère à peine maîtrisée :

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas délivrez ? Pourquoi vous m'avez laissée agoniser, violer et battue ? Pourquoi !

Un silence gênant s'installe pendant que ma fureur envahit la pièce. Finalement, c'est encore Severus qui prends la parole.

-Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre Ruby mais à l'époque de votre capture nous étions encore très mal organisé et vous aviez la trace sur vous. Vous libérer et vous faire enfuir par n'importe quels moyens vous aurez tué dans tous les cas. Nous n'avions en plus de ça, pas d'endroit où cachés les rescapés car rentrer en contact avec les habitants de la chaumière a été long et compliqué. Draco ne faisait encore malheureusement pas partit de la résistance et seulement une personne habitant au manoir peux lever la trace. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de vous aider de l'extérieur du mieux que j'ai put en améliorant vos conditions de vie et en vous donnant de quoi vous soigner. Maintenant, nous pouvons vous faire sortir. Vous n'avez qu'à passer par la poudre de cheminette et rejoindre la chaumière. Alors, le voulez-vous ?

Je le regarde surprise et tremblante en me maudissant de me comporter comme une gamine. Tous ce qu'il dit est logique et en réfléchissant un peu j'en serais arrivée au même conclusions. Je balbutie néanmoins :

-Je... Non... Je ne peux pas venir..

-Quoi ! Mais bien sûr que si ! S'écrie Tom.

-Non Tom. Je dis en me tournant vers lui. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que j'aurais put partir depuis longtemps si je l'avais voulu. Seulement, je ne l'ai pas fait !

-Mais pourquoi ? Il demande un peu triste.

-Parce que. Je prends une grande inspiration. Lucius n'est pas aussi cruel que ce que je l'aurais pensée depuis que je suis sa femme. C'est un homme doux et aimant et j'aime être avec lui. Je sais que tu risques de ne pas comprendre mais je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de temps, il changera. Il a déjà fait beaucoup de progrès sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Hurle Tom. Je ne suis pas venu ici, je ne t'ai pas retrouvé pour entendre des idioties pareilles !

Et dans un flot de flammes vertes, je le regarde disparaître en jurant avant de baisser le regard sur mes chaussures. La main d'Astoria vient ce poser sur mon épaule et elle murmure :

-Je suis désolée..

-Ce n'est rien. Je réponds. Je le connais, ça lui passera. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps...

La sang pur m'adresse un sourire compatissant que je ne lui rends pas. Je l'apprécie mais je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. Je déclare d'une voix ferme :

-Très bien, je veux aider moi aussi ! Vous dites que Potter n'est pas mort et qu'il continue sa quête. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

-Pas pour l'instant. Réponds le maître des potions. Mais il serait possible que tu assistes à une réunion à la chaumière. Nous ne parlons de l'avancée de Potter que là-bas pour éviter toute fuite d'informations. Cependant, il est tard est Lucius risque de rentrer d'un moment à l'autre. Ruby rentre vite, mange et soigne toi correctement et retrouvons-nous ici Mardi prochain même heure ! Alors nous verrons quel rôle tu pourras jouer dans cette guerre !

J'acquiesce en les saluant avant de me lever et de disparaître dans la pénombre le cœur rempli de joie et d'incertitude.

Une fois dans le lit, Lucius me rejoint une heure plus tard en grognant contre ses fausses alertes d'attaques de résistants. Un sourire ce dessine sur mon visage, caché par le noir. Je me colle contre mon mari qui me bascule sous lui avant de parcourir mon corps de ses mains chaudes et douces...


	27. Chapter 27

Nouveau chapitre, désolé i arrive avec un peu de retard mais j'ai eu une semaine de folie ! Bonne lecture, on ce retrouve après =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La semaine passe à une vitesse hallucinante ! J'ai retrouvé l'appétit et je ne cesse de manger autant que mon corps me le permet pour retrouver mon poids de forme. Lucius s'amuse beaucoup de ma bonne humeur pensant que l'amour me donne des ails. Parfois, ma nouvelle joie de vivre est entachée par le souvenir de mon bébé mais je chasse bien vite de mon esprit ces idées noirs. J'ai transformé la perte de mon enfant en un combat vers la liberté. Je me battrais pour elle, pour ce que chaque enfants d'impurs devraient connaître. Aucuns parents ne devraient avoir à ce soucier de l'avenir incertains de leurs progénitures. Margaret m'a confié que même les sangs mêlés hésitaient à avoir une descendance car le nouveau régime du seigneur des ténèbres est encore trop incertain à leurs sujets.

Une semaine c'est donc écoulée, j'ai pus parler un peu avec Draco qui m'a confié que ce soir encore son père serait appelé au ministère pour une alerte bidon. La semaine prochaine nous changerons de jour pour la passe d'esclave pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille des forces de l'ordre.

Draco a été étonnamment très prévenant à mon égard, il m'a dit que je ferais mieux de rester au manoir le temps de la passe et de venir après. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu que la résistance avait réussi à libérer des esclaves d'un transit vers un marché et qu'ils étaient dans un sale état. Cela risquerait de me rappeler mon vécu et il se demandait si j'étais prête à l'affronter.

Je n'ai rien répondue, je l'ai juste remercier. Il est vrai que je n'en sais rien, suis-je prête à regarder la misère chez les autres après l'avoir moi aussi côtoyer ? Si seulement Tom était là. Je sais que je n'aurais pas eu peur.

…

Je soupire devant ma tasse de thé et le livre de sortilège que je lis dans la bibliothèque. Je suis heureuse d'avoir déniché autre chose qu'un bouquin de magie noire et ainsi pouvoir m'instruire sur de nouveaux sorts de combat. Il n'est que 10h00 du matin, Lucius est partit depuis une heure et je m'ennuie ferme. Attendre ce soir est interminable et je suis très frustrée de ne pas savoir où ce trouve les lieux de transit en attendant les passes. J'ai l'impression que personne ne me fait confiance alors que j'ai tout donné pour la résistance. Ça me rends malade qu'on accorde une liberté sans limite à Draco et Astoria alors qu'ils sont beaucoup plus soupçonnables.

Finalement, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée que je me lance dans tous ça. Quand je vois la réaction de Tom par rapport à ma relation avec Lucius, je doute fortement que les autres l'acceptent. Je serais considérée comme une traîtresse aux yeux de tous car je couche, je vis et je suis marié avec l'ennemi. Quel paradoxe...

Je me demande quelles sont les personnes de l'ordre présentes à la chaumière. J'espère rencontrer des membres de la famille Weasley ou bien des aurors de légendes qui ont disparus sans laisser de trace lors de la prise de pouvoir par la mage noir.

Sur ces pensées, je finis par m'endormir profondément sur le fauteuil moelleux. Mon corps réclame encore beaucoup de repos...

…

-Huuuum !

J'essaye de chasser à moitié endormie, l'insecte qui me chatouille le nez en agitant mollement le bras. Quand je le laisse retomber, cette fichue bestiole revient à la charge et je m'exclame en me frappant avec le livre de sortilèges :

-A cette fois ça suffit !

Un gloussement me tire totalement de ma torpeur et j'ouvre une œil pour tomber sur la moue moqueuse de mon mari qui fuit en courant quand je lui envoie le bouquin en plein face.

Je le rattrape dans le salon et je crie baguette à la main :

-Accio Lucius !

Mon mari me percute de plein fouet et nous tombons hilare sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Je souffle :

-Waah, je ne pensais pas avoir mis une telle force dans le sortilège !

Pour toutes réponses, Lucius se penche sur mes lèvres en glissant sa langue entre elles et je gémis tant j'aime ses douces et chaudes caresses. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer et ses mains ce faire plus pressantes. Je ris doucement sous ses baisers en écartant les mèches de ses cheveux qui tombent sur mes joues. Qu'est ce que j'aime cette sensation sur ma peau, ça me fait frissonner et ça me donne envie de lui.

Je me met à haleter quand Lucius défait mon chemisier sans lâcher mes lèvres et je me cambre contre lui en sentant ses doigts parcourir mes côtes. Je gémis de peur quand je le sens s'arrêter sur les cicatrices boursouflées laissées à cet endroit et mon mari étouffe mon cri entre ses lèvres. Il caresse ma tête d'une manière rassurante avant de déboutonner mon jeans.

Je le repousse brusquement en tremblant et mon mari me dévisage sans comprendre. Je murmure en panique :

-Je … Lucius, je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte... C'est trop tôt... je suis désolé, j'ai très envie, mais...

Mais, il me fait taire d'un baiser en me rallongeant sur le tapis où des couvertures ont apparus et il dit :

-Sort de contraception ma chère !

Sur ses paroles, il pointe sa baguette sur son pantalon en murmurant une formule avant de me sourire et de dévorer mon cou et ma poitrine. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que ses mains me portent au niveau de mes omoplates me plaquant un peu plus contre lui. J'en profite pour défaire sa chemise avant d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou et mordiller son épaule ce qui a le don de le rendre fou. Il finit de ce déshabiller seul et murmure d'une voix rauque d'excitation :

-Veux-tu essayer quelque chose de nouveau ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre et il m'invite à me mettre à quatre pattes. Quand il me prends, il chuchote d'une voix apaisante :

-Si ça ne va pas, dis-le moi tout de suite et j'arrêterais !

Je hoche la tête et je m'apprête à lui répondre mais un cri de plaisir sort à la place. Finalement, je ne lui demande pas d'arrêter, succombant à de nouveaux plaisir inconnus...

…

L'après-midi c'est écoulée rapidement, je suis allé voir Silver pour faire un tour sur son dos. Mon cheval était très heureux de sortir à nouveau et nos longues promenades m'avaient manqués. Par contre, il faudra vraiment que j'évite les sentiers dans la forêt encore trop boueux et glissants. Silver s'est beaucoup amusé à sauter dedans pour nous asperger. Résultat, il est devenu marron et moi aussi par la même occasion, ce qui a beaucoup fait rire Roger.

Après une douche chaude ou je ris encore de la tête de Silver quand je l'ai lavé avec le jet d'eau froid, je sors de la salle de bain. Mon mari est déjà au lit en train d'étouffer un bâillement. Je lui adresse un petit sourire moqueur en m'installant sur lui, par dessus la couette à califourchon :

-Alors, on est déjà fatigué ?

-Si tu ne m'épuisais pas autant lors de mes pauses déjeuners, ça irait mieux. Répond Lucius sur le même ton.

Je ris doucement avant de basculer sous la couverture à côté de lui en posant ma tête sur son torse puis d'éteindre la lumière.

Mon époux s'endort aussitôt et je reste à écouter sa respiration apaisante en attendant le signal qui arrivera deux heures plus tard.

…

Une fois Lucius partit en pestant contre les permanences nocturnes, je m'empresse de m'habiller pour partir rejoindre les résistants.

Pourtant, je me fige à la porte d'entrée repensant aux paroles de Draco sur l'état des esclaves. Suis-je réellement prête à affronter le regard vide de ces gens ? Je soupire un grand coup avant de me décider à pousser la porte et me diriger vers la maison de Roger.

Une fois arrivée à destination, l'odeur de crasse, de sang et d'urine me saisissent violemment les narines. J'essaye d'y faire abstraction mais je manque de fondre en larmes quand je vois l'état des personnes devant moi. Elles sont lamentables, maigres, blessées et sales. Leurs vêtements sont composés de bout de chiffons assemblés du mieux qu'ils ont put laissant transparaître des blessures encore fraîches. J'adresse des sourires bienveillants aux anciens esclaves qui tremblent de froid et de peur mais je me fige d'effrois quand je vois parmi eux, des enfants.

Ils sont quatre, maigres et malades. Je pense qu'ils ont environs entre 3 et 5 ans. Il y a trois garçons et une petite fille que je prends dans mes bras avec délicatesse. Elle se colle contre moi en gémissant et je la berce tendrement contre mon cœur en écartant de ses yeux, des mèches de cheveux sales et emmêlées.

Je murmure avec colère :

-Pourquoi font-ils ça à des enfants... Monstre !

-C'est un nouveau marché émergeant. Me répond Severus. Ça amuse beaucoup le seigneur des ténèbres. Les sangs-purs couchent avec leurs esclaves pour avoir des enfants qu'ils pourront abuser, élever et revendre en tant qu'esclaves par la suite. Ou pire pour les filles...

-Où sont leurs mères ? J'essaye de contenir ma voix mais ma rage transperce tout de même.

-Elles sont toutes mortes, du moins pour ceux-là. Dit Roger en désignant les enfants.

Je dégrafe ma chaude cape en laine et j'enroule les quatre enfants dedans, qui se dépêche de la serrer contre eux pour avoir un peu de chaleur.

-Bien ! Déclare Roger. L'heure est venue, nous allons vous envoyer vers la chaumière aux coquillages où vous serez en sécurité...

je décroche du discours du jardinier pour me rapprocher des enfants et les rassurer sur la poudre de cheminette. Au moment, où il s'apprête à partir le plus grand des garçons me tends ma cape. Je la refuse gentiment en lui disant :

-Non, garde-la. Elle te tiendra plus chaud qu'à moi.

Le petit me lance un regard humide avant de baisser son visage sale sur ses pieds nus et je m'approche de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en lui promettant que je viendrais vite le voir et qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre. Je regarde ensuite ses deux yeux noisettes disparaître dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Draco s'exclame :

-Heureusement que tu étais là !

Comme je le regarde sans comprendre, Astoria m'explique :

-Aucuns de nous n'est doués avec les enfants. Même Roger qui pourtant est très paternel, les terrifie. Je pense qu'ils s'attendent de la part des adultes à rien d'autres que de la violence. Draco et moi, je crois que nous les intimidons et je dois bien avouer que nous ne sommes pas très à l'aise avec les enfants. Qu'en pensez-vous Severus ?

Le maître des potions réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Je pourrais en parler aux habitants de la chaumière. Comme pour l'instant Ruby, il est compliqué de vous faire venir là-bas à cause de Lucius qui pourrait vous surprendre, vous pourriez nous aider avec les enfants. Nous allons en sauver de plus en plus et si ils pouvaient être rassurés par quelqu'un cela nous serait d'une grande aide lors des transits. Cela vous irait-il ?

-Bien sur ! Je m'exclame sans réfléchir.

-Alors c'est entendu. J'en parlerais à l'Ordre et je vous tiendrais au courant, vendredi prochain, 23h30 chez Roger pour la prochaine passe. Maintenant rentrez tous chez vous !

…

De retour dans mon lit ma rage n'est toujours pas passée. Je ne cesse de repenser à ses pauvres gamins victimes, si jeunes de la folie des Hommes.

Quand Lucius rentre, je le sens essayer de m'enlacer mais je le repousse pleine de rage. Était-il au courant de cette nouvelle mode chez les sangs-purs ?


	28. Chapter 28

Bon je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce revirement en écrivant ce chapitre c'est autant la surprise pour moi que pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on ce retrouve après =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, je sens Lucius essayer de m'embrasser pour me réveiller et je le repousse d'un geste rageur. Il s'exclame :

-Mais enfin qui a t-il ?

-Rien ! Je crache en me levant du lit.

À peine ai-je claqué la porte de la salle de bain que je l'entends toquer contre le bois foncé. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte en étouffant un sanglot quand l'image des enfants traverse mon esprit. Je le sens lui aussi glisser et s'asseoir par terre. Je demande à travers le bois :

-Tu savais ?

-Savoir quoi ?

-Pour les enfants d'esclaves ?

Il ne réponds pas, des larmes coulent sous le poids de cette trahison. Je reprends la voix tremblante :

-Alors ?

-Oui...

Il l'a chuchoté tellement bas que j'ai cru ne pas comprendre sa réponse. Je me lève brusquement en ouvrant la porte comme une furie et je crie hors de moi :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je craignais ça, justement...

Il à l'air réellement embêté mais je continue de crier :

-Et quand tu m'as acheté tu comptais faire de même avec moi ? Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? Ce sont des enfants Lucius ! Des enfants innocents !

-Non ! Il s'écrie. Non, je ne comptais pas faire du commerce avec toi ! Et puis d'abord comme l'as-tu sut ?

Je me met une grande claque mentale en maudissant mon caractère qui me pousse à agir plutôt que de réfléchir. Je déclare d'une voix que j'espère sûre :

-Margaret me l'a dit ! Et puis là n'est pas la question ! Est-ce que tu cautionnes ça ?

-Je... Après tous c'est dans les droits des propriétaires de faire ce qu'ils souhaitent avec leurs esclaves ! Et cela reste des enfants d'impurs !

Je recule comme si ses paroles m'avaient brûlés et je crache avec toute ma haine :

-Tu me dégoûtes Lucius !

Mon mari m'adresse une révérence moqueuse et je vois que ses yeux brûlent autant de rage que les miens. Comme il s'apprête à partir en claquant la porte, je lui demande tremblante de sanglots :

-Est-ce que tu vas aller la rejoindre ?

Lucius me regarde légèrement surpris avant de transplanner et de me laisser seule dans la chambre. Je tombe à genoux sur le tapis en pleurant à chaude larmes. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire changer ! Jamais ! Croire le contraire ne me fera que du mal. Il est bien trop accroché à ses idées de sangs purs et de classes sociales. Je sanglote éperdument même quand Nicky vient me prendre dans ses bras et je ne me calme toujours pas bien qu'il reste à côté de moi me serrant contre lui, comme pour prendre un peu de ma douleur.

Mon échec est bien trop cuisant, je ne peux pas rester avec cet homme, je ne peux pas. Vendredi, je prendrais mes affaires et je m'en irais de ce maudit manoir. J'irais retrouvé ma vie d'antan et mon âme de révolutionnaire, loin de lui, loin de ses yeux gris qui m'ensorcellent...

…

Après avoir mangé, je suis allé voir Silver mais je n'ai pas eu envie de monter. Je me suis contenté de serrer sa grande tête contre mon cœur. J'ai enfouis mes mains dans son épaisse crinière et j'ai senti sous mes doigts le touché satiné de son crin si doux. J'ai laissé filer ma main qui a trouvé comme d'habitude sa veine qui palpite au rythme calme de sa respiration et je suis resté des heures durant contre lui, plongée dans une profonde mélancolie. Il allait tellement me manquer, mon si beau Silver. Mon petit cheval sauvage qui galope dans bois, libre et inépuisable...

…

quand je suis rentré au manoir la mort dans l'âme, j'ai remarqué que Lucius était rentré. En regardant l'horloge, je remarque que 19h00 est déjà bien passée. Je croise mon mari qui sort du salon pour se diriger vers son bureau, sur son passage une odeur de parfum féminin embaume l'air. Je la connais bien cette odeur, je me retourne brusquement et Lucius fait de même. J'articule silencieusement « Tu m'avais promis... ». Mon mari hausse des épaules en fermant derrière lui la porte de son bureau. Claquant ainsi mes derniers espoirs, ma dernière parcelle d'amour pour lui. Renforçant ma décision de partir, de me détacher de lui, à tous jamais.

Après avoir mangé seule, je décide de monter me coucher car je suis exténué mentalement. Avant de m'endormir dans les draps qui me paraissent désormais gelés, une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Peut-être aurais-je dut écrire aux filles. Mais non, il ne vaut mieux pas... Je ne veux pas les lier à quoique ce soit avec ma fuite. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elles aient des ennuis par ma faute. Elles vont tellement me manquer...

Quand je me réveille à 5h00 du matin, Lucius n'est pas dans le lit. Il n'y viendra plus...

…

Nous sommes enfin Vendredi, les jours se sont écoulés avec une lenteur infinie. Avec Lucius nous n'avons pas reparlés. Il me fuit comme la peste et le trou dans mon cœur ne cesse de s'agrandir. J'ai profité de son absence au travail pour faire mes adieux à tous le monde.

Après avoir fais le tour du manoir et de mettre imprégnée de chaque souvenirs bons ou mauvais que les pièces me rappelaient. Je me suis rendu aux écuries où j'ai pleuré comme un enfant en embrassant Silver une dernière fois.

Le plus dur fut de dire au revoir à ma fille. Mais j'emporte avec moi son souvenir, mon cœur pourra toujours continuer de lui parler et ma présence continuera de la faire vivre. Je sauverais ces enfants en son nom, en sa vie...

j'ai préparé discrètement un sac emportant avec moi juste quelques affaires mais aucuns cadeaux que Lucius ne m'a offert, je ne veux rien me rappelant sa présence, le quitter étant déjà assez difficile comme ça.

Des larmes coulent quand je pense au pauvre Nicky qui va se retrouver seul de nouveau avec cet homme aigri et triste. Je secoue la tête en cachant mon sac dans mon armoire avant de descendre prendre le repas les yeux rougis.

Lucius déjà attablé en train de lire le journal avec toujours cet entêtant parfum féminin s'écrie :

-Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de te montrer avec une attitude correcte !

Je le fusille du regard avant de me lever brusquement et de quitter la table en claquant la porte, le corps parcourut de sanglots irrépressibles. Je me réfugie dans les escaliers en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je gémis à m'en fendre l'âme. Et moi qui avait sottement espérée jusqu'au dernier moment que Lucius me prendrais dans ses bras, m'inventerait une histoire sur cette femme et me rassurais, me voilà bien trompée !

Je me balance d'avant en arrière, essayant de tarir mes sanglots, priant comme une idiote que Lucius arrive... Il ne viendra pas...

…

Quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claquée à 23h00, je sors du lit et m'habille avec une lenteur désespérante. Il n'est même pas venu me prévenir et mon cœur me fait douloureusement sentir le manque de ses bras rassurants autours de mes hanches. Mais je sais que plus jamais je ne tolérerais ses caresses et ses baisers. Pas après ce qu'il a dit à propos des enfants d'impurs. Pourtant, il me manque...

Je descends dans le salon, mon sac à dos négligemment jeter sur l'épaule et je saisie un parchemin vierge. Je lui écris quelques mots avant de poser mon alliance dessus et de claquer à mon tour la porte du manoir sous le regard inquiet de Nicky.

…

Arrivée devant la maison de Roger je fais tous ce que je peux pour essayer de me ressaisir avant d'actionner la poignée. Je rentre dans la maison dans un état second adressant des sourires aux esclaves présents qui commencent à partir vers la chaumière. Je rassure les deux enfants présents en leurs parlant avec douceur pour essayer d'oublier le trou dans mon cœur.

Soudain, je sens la main de Severus sur son épaule qui me force à plonger mon regard dans ses yeux noirs. Il dit très bas :

-Votre détresse est si puissante qu'elle me met mal à l'aise. Que ce passe t-il Ruby ?

-Je... Je quitte Lucius... Severus, je voudrais aller trouver refuge à la chaumière dès ce soir. Je balbutie.

L'homme acquiesce gravement de la tête avant de reprendre :

-Si vous faite cela, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. En êtes-vous consciente ?

-Oui, je ne peux pas vivre avec un homme qui considère des enfants comme des déchets ne méritant pas de vivre.

Je m'aperçois que Draco n'a pas manqué une miette de notre échange et je me tourne vers lui avec un pauvre sourire :

-Tu devrais te réjouir, tu n'auras enfin plus à me supporter comme belle-mère..

Comme Draco ne réponds pas, Severus reprend :

-Bien, alors si vous êtes prête Ruby. Vous irez à la chaumière avec les enfants. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'ordre est prévenu de votre nouvelle mission. Là-bas, vous leur expliquerez votre requête. Ils vous accepteront, n'ayez crainte.

Je hoche la tête avant d'attraper sous mes bras avec douceur les deux enfants apeurés et d'entrer dans la cheminée.

Avant de partir je regarde Draco dans les yeux et lui dis :

-Prend soin de Silver et ne laisse pas ton père se faire du mal. Adieux...

…

Quand j'arrive à la chaumière, je relâche mon étreinte sur les enfants qui sortent de la cheminée. Je croise avec surprise le regard de Tom qui ne dit rien. Il comprend en voyant mes yeux rougit et il me prend dans ses bras en me berçant pendant que je fonds en larmes.

Quand il redresse ma tête, je croise son regard empli d'amour et d'une tendresse si puissante et profonde que je sens mes jambes plier sous mon poids. Quand il pose avec douceur et prévenance ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me fige, n'osant esquisser le moindre gestes...

…

Pendant ce temps au manoir, Lucius est rentré et il court dans sa demeure ne trouvant pas sa femme avant de tomber sur mon message et l'alliance posée dessus. Il lit alors :

« _**Je t'ai dit le jour de notre mariage que la mort ne nous séparera pas... Nous nous retrouverons quand celle-ci nous auras fauché.**_

 _ **Ton Émeraude. »**_

Lucius tombe alors à genoux en hurlant de désespoir sur le tapis avant de fondre pour la première fois depuis longtemps en larmes...


	29. Chapter 29

Je suis encore sous les lèvres de Tom, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise sous cette caresse chaude que je ne pensais ne jamais ressentir. Son baiser est tellement différent de ceux de Lucius. À ce nom, je me raidis et me retire de l'emprise de mon ami, rouge et gênée.

Je détaille alors mon environnement pour découvrir une magnifique maison en bois brut. Les pièces sont tordues et des coquillages sont incrustés dans le mur. On ce croirait dans un monde sous-marin. D'ailleurs les embruns de la mer viennent me chatouiller agréablement le nez et je les inspirent profondément.

Une tête rousse prends la parole :

-Bonsoir, je suis Bill Weasley et voici ma femme Fleur. Je suppose que tu dois être Ruby mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là. Severus nous avez confié que tu aiderais pour les enfants, pas que tu les accompagnerais.

-C'est vrai. Je réponds impressionnée de parler à un célèbre Weasley. Mais il c'est passé des événements inattendus. J'ai décidé de quitter mon époux Lucius Malfoy, j'ai cru qu'il changerait mais ce n'est pas et ça ne sera jamais le cas. Je ne peux plus rester avec lui et je veux aider pleinement la résistance comme avant !

Je me félicite intérieurement, ma voix n'a pas tremblé une seule fois malgré l'émotion que me procure la seule pensée de Lucius. Un grand homme noir prend la parole en coupant Bill :

-Tu ne peux pas rester à la chaumière, tu mets tous le monde en danger tant que tu restes liée à Lucius par le contrat magique du mariage. Il pourrait te retrouver, certes difficilement mais vous êtes unis. Tu dois rester dans ce que nous appelons, la zone de quarantaine le temps que nous trouvions un enchanteur qui défera à tous jamais ce lien.

Je hoche la tête gravement horrifiée par ses révélations bien qu'un peu peiné, je comprends parfaitement et je suis heureuse qu'ils m'acceptent malgré tous. Je craignais tant de me faire rejeter. Je murmure :

-Vous êtes Kingsley Shacklebolt, n'est ce pas ? Grand aurore disparut lors de la prise de pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres ?

L'homme en question acquiesce silencieusement, un peu étonné que je le reconnaisse. J'inspire un grand coup avant de répondre :

-Bien entendu, j'accepte vos conditions, elles sont toutes à fait compréhensibles.

Les habitants soupirent de soulagement et Fleur me dit :

-Viens je vais t'y conduire, prends tes affaires.

-Non ! S'écrie Tom. Je veux aller avec elle !

-Hors de question. Réplique Kingsley sur un ton sec. Les nouveaux arrivants ont besoin d'être guidés, c'est ton devoir.

J'adresse un petit sourire à Tom en évitant son regard avant de ramasser mes affaires et de suivre Fleur qui embrasse son époux avec tendresse.

…

-Voilà, on y est ! Désolé ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais ce n'est pas pour longtemps.

-ça sera très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous sommes dans une petite ruine à quelques kilomètre de la chaumière. La ruine a été restaurée au mieux. Protégeant ainsi du vent, du froid et de la pluie. Elle ce trouve sur une falaise en surplomb de la mer déchaînée. Elle n'est composée que d'une seule pièce avec des paillasses posées à même le sol et d'une grande cheminée le long du mur. Fleur reprend :

-Il faut que je regarde de ton sac si tu n'as pas du polynectare ou des choses de ce genre. Tu comprends ?

J'acquiesce et lui fait signe qu'elle peux regarder sans aucuns soucis pendant que je me promène dans la pièce, ouvrant les placard, tombant sur quelques provisions.

Je demande :

-Quand est-ce qu'il trouveront quelqu'un pour me défaire magiquement de Malfoy ?

-Je pense que ça prendra quelques jours, une semaine grand maximum. Me répond Fleur en refermant mon sac. C'est bon, tu es clean. Je te laisse, je dois y retourner. Chaque jours, des membres de l'ordre viendront te voir. Bonne soirée.

Je la salue de la tête en regardant sa cascade blonde s'éloigner dans la tempête, me rappelant douloureusement la chevelure de Lucius.

…

après mettre fais à manger au dessus du feu de la cheminée, je me roule en boule dans une couette sur ma paillasse froide. Mes pensées dérivent sur Silver qui me manque horriblement. J'essaye de me concentrer sur les bons souvenirs de nos galops dans les grands champs abandonnés mais des larmes coulent quand même. Je me fais violence pour tenter de me ressaisir pourtant quand je m'endors mes joues sont trempées...

Du bruit me réveille en sursaut et je percute qu'il fait encore noir. Je cherche à toute allure ma baguette posée à côté de ma paillasse en criant un « Lumos » et j'aperçois avec soulagement, Tom qui me dévisage avec un regard d'excuse. Il murmure :

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Placer les nouveaux arrivants m'a pris plus de temps que je le pensais. Mais je ne voulais pas te laisser passer la nuit seule, pas dans cet endroit sordide. Et puis, je suis désolé de t'avoir balancé toutes ses horreurs lors de nos retrouvailles.

Je secoue la tête, interdite, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave. Je réponds néanmoins sur le même ton :

-Ce n'est rien. J'aurais sûrement réagis de la même manière. Je me suis trompé sur Lucius, voilà tout. Tom... Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Je sens ma voix perdre son assurance quand je lui pose la question et ses yeux tressaillent étrangement. Il s'approche de moi et je recule un peu effrayée pour me retrouver coincée contre le mur. Son souffle chaud me chatouille le front et j'ose plonger mon regard dans ses yeux rieurs. Il murmure en rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes :

-Te faut-il vraiment une explication ?

Je pose alors ma main sur son torse, les yeux humides remplis de crainte et d'appréhension osant franchir les derniers centimètres qui me sépare de lui. Quand je rencontre ses lèvres, une larme glisse le long de ma joue tandis que ses mains m'entourent la taille pour me coller contre lui. Nos souffles s'accélèrent dangereusement et nos baisers se font plus passionnés. J'arrache avec une aisance que je ne me connaissait pas, la veste de Tom en glissant mes doigts sous son tee-shirt noir. Je découvre alors un corps très différent de celui de Lucius. Il est ferme, musclé, chaud et très doux. Je m'amuse à laisser glisser mes mains pour le parcourir, le connaître et l'appréhender. Tom se fait alors plus pressant en m'allongeant sur la paillasse avant de me déshabiller sans ménagement. Cette lutte bestiale me va très bien, elle me permet de ne pas penser, je me noie dedans comme une naufragé ayant perdu toute espoir d'être sauvée.

La langue de Tom glisse sur mon corps ce faisant ardente, je me cambre sous ses mains au creux de mes reins. Quand il enlève son pantalon, ma poitrine se soulève à toute allure sous le rythme de ma respiration et quand il rentre en moi, je gémis en lui griffant le dos...

…

Un rayon de soleil vient me chatouiller le nez et j'ouvre difficilement un œil remettant ainsi tous le événements de la veille en place. Je percute que ma tête est posé sur le torse nu de Tom, qui dort profondément. Je me lève sans un bruit enfilant mon jean et une polaire chaude avant de sortir de la ruine pour aller m'asseoir au bord de la falaise.

La mer n'est pas calmée, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine ne posant la tête dessus et mes pensées dérivent vers le manoir tandis qu'une larme s'écrase sur mon jean.

Un constat net et froid s'impose dans mon esprit. Même Tom n'arrive pas à me faire oublier ces deux yeux glacés qui hantent mes rêves parfois délicieux et parfois ignobles...


	30. Chapter 30

Un immense merci pour vos reviews, vous me donner tellement de conseils sans le savoir pour orienter subtilement la fic, c'est génial ! du coup, pour la peine je suis productive !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Demande Tom en s'asseyant dans l'herbe humide à côté de moi.

Je le dévisage curieusement avant de remarquer qu'il a apporté avec lui deux tasses remplies de café qu'il me tends. J'accepte avec plaisir en lui adressant un petit sourire en plongeant mon regard dans le liquide noir.

-Tu... Est-ce que je t'ai blessé hier ? Demande à nouveau Tom.

Je secoue négativement la tête en buvant une gorgée de café en admirant la mer déchaînée. Puis , je sursaute quand mon ami s'écrie :

-Mais enfin Ruby ! Dis moi quelque chose avant que je devienne fou !

Je le dévisage encore en soupirant avant de répondre :

-Non, tu ne pas blessé. Tu as été doux et exemplaire.

-Seulement ?

-Seulement, je ne suis pas prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation. J'aurais aimé, je t'assure mais je ne peux pas. Je ne te donnerais jamais assez d'amour et j'en suis désolé...

Tom ne répond pas, il ne dit rien, pas un mot. Il se contente juste de se lever et de partir sans se retourner. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir et je sais qu'il ne me fera pas longtemps la tête. Il faut juste que je lui laisse le temps de digérer tous ça.

…

Après midi, j'entends toquer à la porte de la ruine et je pars ouvrir la porte faisant face à Kingsley vêtue d'un grand manteau sombre. Je m'écarte pour le laisser rentrer en frissonnant sous le froid anormal de la saison. Comme l'auror ne dit rien, j'entame la conversation.

-Il fait toujours aussi moche ici ?

-Oui. Il répond avec une voix très grave. Le temps est maintenue ainsi magiquement pour ne pas être vue des airs.

-Ah...

je reste plantée bêtement devant lui en me tordant les mains avant de lui demander si il veux du thé ce qu'il accepte. Je soupirais presque de soulagement d'avoir quelque chose à faire tant cet homme m'impressionne.

Une fois assis face à face autours de la vieille table en bois qui me rappelle étrangement celle de ma pièce lors de ma période d'esclavage chez Lucius.

-Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'enchanteur parmi les habitants de la chaumière. Cependant, nous étendrons nos recherches et nous trouverons.

Je sursaute en me brûlant les mains avec ma tasse quand la voix de Kingsley me sort de ma torpeur et j'acquiesce gravement la tête. Je le sens hésiter à reprendre la parole et je l'encourage du regard.

-Je... Les personnes de l'ordre m'ont fait part de leurs doutes concernant vos convictions bien que Tom vous ai défendu avec témérité. Ils m'ont demandés de fouiller dans votre esprit, consentement ou non. J'aimerais beaucoup le faire avec votre accord Miss.

Je suis figé, outré et scandalisé mais dans un sens je n'ai pas le choix et je ne peux qu'accepter. Je dis sèchement :

-Allez-y, je suis une femme libre !

Il pointe alors brutalement sa baguette sur moi et je vois une flopée de souvenirs défiler devant mes yeux. Je gémis de douleur car il n'y va pas de mains mortes. Je le sens fouiller dans ma tête pour trouver la moindre parcelle de mensonge et de trahison. Je le sens presque agacé de n'avoir rien alors il essaye de trouver des informations que Lucius auraient put me confier. Je souris intérieurement, il ne trouvera rien non plus puisque mon mari ne m'a jamais rien confié sur son travail au ministère. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y faisait.

Kingsley très frustré de n'avoir rien à rapporter se penche sur des souvenirs plus charnels et je commence à lutter contre l'intrusion. Je boue de rage en agrippant les bords de ma chaise, ça ne le regarde pas. Ce sont mes moments avec Lucius, ils n'appartiennent qu'à nous. L'auror sent que je lui résiste et il s'amuse à faire durer le plaisir en partant fouiller les souvenirs de ma fille. Je grogne comme un animal blessé en essayant de l'éjecter de ma cervelle, sans succès.

Finalement, je perds à moitié conscience en tombant de ma chaise. Je ne sens que mes muscles tressailler et s'agiter en spasmes désordonnés tandis que la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

J'entends dans le flou le plus totale des voix hurler dont une que je reconnais et j'essaye de me redresser mais le nouvel arrivant me prends dans ses bras en murmurant dans une langue inconnue.

J'arrive à ouvrir un œil et je murmure d'une voix blanche :

-Il me l'a remontré... Il m'a remontré la mort de ma fille...

L'homme me relâche quelques instants avant d'aboyer :

-Kingsley, quelles bêtises vous a saisit pour faire une chose aussi idiote ! Vous auriez put la tuer en la forçant ! Je mettais engagé pour elle, vous n'aviez pas à fouiller son esprit ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir utiliser le veritaserum ?

-Il n'y en avait plus. Répond calmement l'auror. Et plusieurs membres de l'ordre ont demandés à ce qu'elle soit fouillée.

-Hors de ma vue Sortez ! SORTEZ ! Hurle l'individu.

Je sens à nouveau des bras rassurants envelopper et me porter jusqu'à une paillasse. Je murmure pleine de sanglot :

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il la voit. Il n'avait pas le droit. Oh Severus, il n'avait pas le droit !

Cette fois, je fonds pour de bon en larmes tandis que le maître des potions me berce contre son poitrine avec douceur.

…

Une fois mes larmes passées je me redresse faisant face à Severus qui s'assoie sur la paillasse avant de dire :

-je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'aménagent pas mieux cet endroit !

-Peut-être parce que rares sont les personnes à être mise en quarantaine.. Severus, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

Il me dévisage quelques instants avec son fameux air impénétrable avant de déclarer :

-A vrai dire, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles. J'étais un peu inquiet de votre arrivé à la chaumière. Visiblement, j'ai bien fait !

-Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Je demande la voix tremblante.

-Kingsley est assez tourmenté depuis qu'il n'est plus auror sous le ministère. Je suppose qu'il ne vous aime pas, enfin qu'il ne vous « sent » pas. Et de voir qu'il s'est trompé l'a rendu fou de rage.

Je plonge dans mes pensées, les hommes sont vraiment tous devenus fous à courir après leurs chimères. Même ici, je dois me méfier de certaines personnes, ça commence à devenir épuisant. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains avant de murmurer.

-Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez toujours rien me dire sur le sujet de Harry ?

-Non, effectivement Ruby. Tant que vous serez en quarantaine, je ne peux rien révéler. C'est déjà assez risqué pour nous tous si jamais Lucius vous retrouve, ce que je doute. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous confier toutes les données, si jamais cette hypothèse arrive.

Je hoche la tête agacée. Bien sur, je comprends, toutes ses paroles sont remplies de bon sens mais je dois avouer que c'est très frustrant d'être tous le temps sur la touche. Je regarde Severus dans les yeux avant de souffler :

-Et je suppose aussi que les missions me sont interdites ?

-Oui. Répond l'homme visiblement désolé pour moi. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque non plus. Gardez espoir, ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Ensuite tous cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Je souris alors à Severus tandis qu'un léger sourire ce peint sur mon visage. Je me rapproche de l'homme en susurrant :

-Vous m'avez encore sauvé Severus. Combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous remercie ?

-Vous... Vous n'avez pas à le faire Ruby. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous aider dès que possible.

-Pourquoi êtes vous heureux de le faire severus ? Je murmure en me rapprochant encore, nos épaules côte à côte, ce frôlant dangereusement.

-Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que vous me touchez... Bafouille le maître des potions en rougissant.

-Vous... Supposez ? Je souffle sarcastiquement alors que mon visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Non, vous me touchez, Ruby. Dit Severus en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je franchis alors la distance nous séparant rencontrant ses lèvres douces et chaudes alors que l'homme n'ose plus bouger. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, ravie pour une fois de mener la danse, c'est d'ailleurs assez intéressant. Je n'ai même plus conscience de mon corps et de mon esprit quand je pousse Severus sur le matelas pour l'allonger sans lâcher ses lèvres, tombant sur son torse aussi musclé que celui de Lucius...

Lucius ? Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis en train d'embrasser un homme qui ne m'a jamais attiré. Un homme qui m'a soigné et aidé dès qu'il l'a put. Je suis en train de sauter sur le meilleur ami de mon époux. Pourtant, son corps lui ressemble tellement. À part ses mains, ce ne sont pas les même. Elles ne sont pas larges et puissantes comme celle du blond, elles ne me broient pas comme une brindille. Elles sont trop douces, trop prévenantes... Merde !

Je me retire prestement, rouge de honte en bafouillant :

-Oh mon dieu ! Severus, je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Je suis tellement désolé !


	31. Chapter 31

-Ce n'est rien Ruby ! Vraiment ! Allons ressaisissez-vous ! S'exclame Severus en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Je le regarde comme si il venait de perdre lui aussi la tête, totalement abasourdie par ses propos. Je gémis :

-J'ai embrasser mon ancien professeur de potions, le meilleur ami de mon époux ! Et vous osez me dire que ce n'est rien !

-Non. Dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise. Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas craquée psychologiquement plus tôt.

Je le regarde sans comprendre et il me fait signe de m'installer face à lui, ce que je m'empresse de faire, désireuse de savoir son explication.

Il soupire avant de reprendre :

-Vous avouerez que dans votre tête, c'est une grande pagaille ?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement et Severus dit :

-Bien. Vous avez cherché en Lucius un amant et surtout un amour que votre période d'esclavage vous a privez. Il n'est pas rare, loin de là qu'une esclave tombe amoureuse de son tortionnaire simplement pour rendre sa condition plus douce. C'est même normal, l'instinct de survie je présume. Ensuite, il me semble avoir eu des échos d'une aventure avec Tom, n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement également sous le regard perçant de Severus. Il explique :

-Rien de plus normal également. Hier vous avez subit un gros choc et vous venez de retrouver pleinement la possession de votre corps. Peut-être voulez-vous tester celui-ci et surtout trouver du réconfort auprès d'un autre homme qui vous aimes réellement. Et enfin, nous arrivons à moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas rare non plus que des esclaves retrouvant pleinement leurs moyens testent différentes expériences. À force d'avoir été considéré comme un objet vous avez du mal à vous voir autrement et à vous respecter, cela viendra par la suite. Et je suis un homme mûr ce qui vous à sans doute rappelez Lucius, en plus de votre état émotif particulièrement instable. Je me trompe ?

-Non. Je souffle. Alors je ne suis pas folle ?

-Non Ruby, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Je contiens mes larmes cette fois-ci car j'en ai assez de pleurer. La voix de Severus me sort de ma torpeur quand il dit :

-Bien que je ne souhaite pas renouveler cette expérience, je dois avouer qu'elle était très agréable !

Je regarde mon ancien professeur comme si il avait le meilleur brushing de tous les temps avant de partir dans un fou rire nerveux communicatif...

…

Après avoir but du thé en parlant, bien que l'ambiance soit assez gênée avec le professeur. Il ce lève en disant :

-Bien. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Je pense revenir assez rapidement et peut-être vous donner des cours d'oclumancie. Je crois qu'il vous serait utile de connaître cette technique. À bientôt Ruby. Ne perdez pas espoir, tous sera bientôt finis.

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la vieille porte en bois vermoulue, le regardant s'éloigner dans la tempête magique, un peu triste de ne pouvoir le suivre.

…

Cinq jours ont passés depuis la visite de Severus qui n'a pas encore trouvé le temps de revenir. Fleur par contre, vient assez souvent et j'en suis très heureuse. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, elle me fait penser à Margaret et j'aime bien parler avec cette jolie blonde. Elle est une des seules à me comprendre, à me rassurer sur mon impatience et à me réconforter quand le souvenirs de Lucius envahit mon cœur.

Je trouve cette femme exemplaire, elle lutte mettant en danger sa famille contre les forces du mal. Main qu'importe, elle luttera jusqu'au bout pour avoir un jour l'espoir de sortir sans crainte car sinon, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Souvent, elle me confie elle aussi ses peurs et ses désirs et je l'écoute en silence. Posant parfois, ma main sur la sienne pour lui transmettre tous mon courage et mon amour.

Ce matin, je suis assise dehors sous la pluie battante. J'ai encore rêvé de Lucius. J'ai encore fait un rêve délicieux ou je me noyais sous ses caresses et ou je succombais à ses désirs. Il me manque. Je n'arrive pas à oublier.

Je sursaute légèrement quand Fleur s'installe dans l'herbe haute à côté de moi et je lui adresse un petit sourire en guise de bonjour. Mon amie s'aperçoit de suite que je ne suis pas dans un de mes bons jours et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de faire s'inquiéter des gens pour moi. Je m'en veux d'être faible et mélancolique alors que je ferrais mieux de remonter la pente et me battre. Mais son souvenir est trop lourd, trop présent.

-Tu penses encore à lui ? Demande Fleur ayant deviné mon trouble.

-J'ai encore rêver de lui, je me demande si un jour je pourrais l'oublie totalement. Je déclare d'une voix froide me perdant dans l'horizon.

-Tu sais, c'est très souvent que des filles dans ta condition tombent amoureuse de leurs tortionnaires. Ça rends les choses plus agréables...

-Je sais... Je dis en tournant la tête vers elle.

Ses beaux yeux bleus rencontrent alors les miens trempés de larmes et le menton tremblant de lui demande :

-Alors pourquoi quand je pense à lui ça me fait aussi mal ? Si ce n'était que ce que tu dis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce trou dans le cœur et l'estomac qui ne cesse de grandir ? Pourquoi quand je pense à lui, j'ai l'impression de crever tant j'ai mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me manque ?

Soudain, je me lève en proie à cette terrible souffrance et je hurle dans le vent en lançant une pierre au dessus de la falaise:

-POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU ME MANQUES ?

Avant de me laisser retomber en éclatant en sanglot incontrôlés tandis que fleur se précipite pour m'entourer les épaules et me serrer contre elle attendant que l'orage passe...


	32. Chapter 32

Encore merci pour vos avis ! La suite, plus longue que les autres =)

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXX

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte me réveille en douceur et je délaisse avec regret la chaleur des couvertures pour aller ouvrir à la personne qui attends. Je plisse les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière en m'écartant pour laisser entrer l'individu. Une fois la personne à l'intérieur, je me fige en refermant la porte reconnaissant sa démarche et ses cheveux. Je balbutie terrorisée :

-Je...Euh...Lucius...Comment m'as-tu...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que les lèvres de mon mari s'empare sauvagement des miennes étouffant ainsi mon cri. Son odeur enivre mes sens et je glisse précipitamment mes mains autours de sa nuque avant d'enrouler mes jambes autours de ses hanches. Ses mains soutiennent mes fesses avant de me plaquer violemment contre le mur. Je gémis sous les caresses de Lucius en lui griffant les omoplates avant de retirer sa cape et sa chemise. Je le sens arracher mon débardeur en dévorant ma poitrine puis de me jeter sur le matelas en se laissant tomber par dessus. Il se redresse et je le contemple de toute sa hauteur en me mordillant les lèvres. Lucius défait et enlève mon jeans sans aucunes autres formes de procès. Je ris quand il se glisse entre mes jambes, frissonnant sous la caresse de ses cheveux qui glisse le long de mon ventre. Je gémis sous ses yeux brûlants :

-Prends-moi... Prends-moi...

Mon époux s'exécute aussitôt sous mon ordre implorant et je crie de plaisir quand ses vas et viens s'accélère nous faisant découvrir l'extase...

Ma tête posée contre le buste de Lucius je m'amuse à faire courir mes doigts sur sa peau en respirant son odeur. Je murmure :

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, il faut te réveiller. Répond mon mari en caressant mon dos.

-quoi ? Je demande en me redressant pour croiser ses yeux gris.

-Il faut te réveiller, Réveil-toi ! REVEIL-TOI !

J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant, le souffle court en croisant les yeux rieurs de Tom et je gémis intérieurement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Encore ! Et pourtant, tellement réel !

Je pointe ma baguette sur le feu pour le rallumer en lissant mes vêtements froissés par ma nuit agitée. Tom s'écrie :

-On peux dire que tu as le sommeil lourd !

Je hausse les épaules en rougissant. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de la nature de mon rêve, sinon ça serait vraiment gênant.

Je propose à Tom de s'asseoir avant de lui demander :

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui. Il répond. On a pas mal de problème avec deux enfants. Ils sont totalement terrifiés et refusent de s'alimenter. On a pensés que toi, tu arriverais peut-être à avoir des résultats. Si tu le veux bien Kingsley viendra avec les enfants et il en profitera pour améliorer le confort de la ruine. C'est lui le meilleur dans cette discipline.

-Oui ! Je m'écrie.

Je remarque le regard surpris de Tom, qui a même sursauter légèrement sous mon intonation. Je reprends plus doucement :

-Oui, faisons comme ça. Je m'ennuie tellement ici toute seule. J'essayerais avec les enfants. Mais l'ordre ne panique pas que Lucius me retrouve si les enfants sont là ?

-A priori non. De toute façon, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il te retrouve d'après Draco.

-Comment ça ? Je demande un peu trop rapidement.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Que veux dire Tom part là. Est-ce que Lucius c'est déjà trouvé une nouvelle compagne ? Est-ce que mon départ ne l'a pas ou à peine affecté ? Je le presse :

-Alors !

-Je ne sais pas si tu es prête à l'entendre... Hésite Tom.

-Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il ce passe, je m'occupe personnellement de te faire subir les pires tortures !

-Je...D'accord ! S'écrie t-il. Malfoy n'arrête pas de boire depuis ton départ. À ce qu'il paraît il est pitoyable au ministère, qui lui a ordonné de rester chez lui jusqu'à nouvelle ordre puisqu'il fait honte à son rang.

Je suis figée d'effrois sous ses révélations ne sachant pas comment les prendre. Je souffle sèchement avant que la tempête n'éclate :

-Sort...

-Ruby... Essaye de dire Tom.

-Sort... SORT ! SORT ! SORT ! Je hurle en le poussant dehors.

Je claque la porte en criant à travers :

-Ne revenez que cette après-midi avec les enfants ! Pas avant !

Je me laisse ensuite glisser le long de la porte en poussant un gémissement d'animal blessé...

…

Je salue Kingsley avec une froideur digne d'un sang pur et j'adresse un merveilleux sourire au deux enfants très timides. La petite fille doit avoir environs 5 ans et le garçon 7 ans. Je m'approche des deux petits pendant que Kingsley se met au travail. Je dit gentiment :

-Vous avez vu ! C'est joli ce que fait le monsieur, non ?

Les gamins me dévisagent avec crainte et finalement le garçon me répond avec témérité :

-La magie ce n'est que pour les sorciers purs. Pas pour nous.

Je m'apprête à le contredire quand l'auror me fait signe de venir près de lui. Il dit :

-Le plus important est que vous fassiez manger ses enfants. Sachez qu'ils sont restés énormément en contact de leurs anciens maîtres et qu'ils ont étés abusés...

-Par Merlin ! Je souffle en mettant ma main devant ma bouche.

-Oui. Continue Kingsley. Je vais y aller mais avant. Nous avons trouvés un enchanteur. Il viendra demain. Demain, vous serez libre.

Je hoche gravement la tête en mettant de côté le désastre psychologique qu'entraîne cette nouvelle. Je raccompagne ensuite Kingsley jusqu'à la porte avant de me tourner vers notre nouvel intérieur et ma machoire manque de se décrocher. C'est... Peut-être pas magnifique ! Mais quel changement. L'intérieur est beaucoup plus lumineux et neuf. Je remarque une nouvelle salle de bain équipée d'eau chaude et d'une baignoire avec des serviette propre. Dans le salon, il y a un joli canapé douillet avec de nombreux plaids et de coussins chauds. La table n'est enfin plus vieille et bancale et le parquet et presque neuf.

Par contre, il n'y a toujours pas de cuisine mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aime beaucoup cuisiner au dessus de la cheminée.

Je m'approche des enfants et je leurs demande :

-Alors, si vous me disiez vos prénoms ?

-Lucas. Répond le brun, indifférent.

-Elie. Murmure la petite d'une voix hésitante.

-Vous avez faim ?

Les gamins secouent énergiquement la tête à la négative et je l'ai regarde surpris avant de les diriger vers les coussins et le tapis chaud. Nous prenons tous place devant la cheminée et je demande :

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas manger ?

-Parce que nous ne pouvons pas. Maître ne voulait pas. Et Maîtresse disait à Elie qu'une petite fille n'a pas à manger, c'était pas beau.

-Alors vous étiez dans la même maison ? Je dis en regardant les enfants.

Ils hochent de la tête cette fois à la positive et je remarque qu'ils tremblent de froid. Ils sont tellement maigres et décharnés que ça ne m'étonnes pas. Je saisis un plaid pour les envelopper dedans et je vois leurs yeux papillonner de peur. Je leurs dis d'une voix tendre :

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Je ne vous ferais aucuns mal. Enroulez vous dans le plaid pour vos réchauffer !

Cette fois les gamins s'enroulent et des larmes commencent à couler sur les joues d'Elie. Je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras et la bercer. Bien que je sens qu'elle se raidisse je ne la lâche pas en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se détend pour de bon avant de s'endormir dans mes bras. Je la dépose avec douceur sur le canapé avant de porter Lucas qui s'est endormi devant l'âtre et de le poser à côté de la petite.

Je me demande si ils sont frères et sœurs. Je suis contente que les enfants soient là. Il me coupe de ma solitude m'empêchant ainsi de penser à Lucius. Sur ce prénom, je m'endors aussi parmi les plaids.

…

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il fait nuit noir et les enfants dorment encore. Je m'empresse de préparer un repas simple. Un bouillie de légumes et de viande haché fera parfaitement bien l'affaire. L'odeur doit chatouiller les narines de mes jeunes locataires puisqu'ils ouvrent leurs petits yeux quelques minutes après. Je m'exclame joyeusement :

-Aller ! Tous à table !

Les enfants se jettent un regard entendus avant de soupirer et de ce diriger le pas traînant vers les chaises.

Je les regarde, les yeux vides devant leurs assiettes pleines et je leurs dis :

-Aller, mangez ! Ça va être froid ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, moi aussi j'ai mis du temps avant de manger.

-Toi aussi ? Murmure très bas Elie.

-Oui, j'ai aussi été esclave et j'ai dut réapprendre un tas de choses. Mais manger, même un peu a été essentiel. Vous devez manger pour vivre et pour aller de l'avant ! C'est ainsi que j'ai eu la force de m'enfuir d'où j'étais.

-Mais c'est mal ! S'exclame Lucas en proie à un profond désarroi.

-Non, ce n'est pas mal. Je réponds calmement. Dites moi quel est le tour de magie que vous préférez ?

Les enfants réfléchissent quelques instants avant de déclarer à l'unisson :

-Les flammes qui dansent dans les airs ! Maître et maîtresse en faisaient pour leurs enfants.

-Très bien. Alors faisons un marché ! À chaque bouchées avalées, je fait apparaître une flamme. Marché conclus ?

J'ai bien vite ma réponse quand les enfants se mettent à avaler précipitamment le contenu de leurs assiettes. J'éclate de rire en leurs disant que je suis obligé de m'arrêter là, vu la quantité de petites flammes magiques, je risque de mettre le feu à la ruine tous juste rénovée.

Finalement, c'est des flammes pleins les yeux que les enfants s'endorment dans leurs petits matelas douillets.

…

A 10h00 du matin, le lendemain, j'ouvre la porte à un vieil homme à l'allure sympathique. Kingsley et Tom l'accompagnent. Je les laisse entrer la mort dans l'âme en les invitant à s'asseoir autour de la table et je somme aux enfants d'aller jouer à côté de la cheminée.

Le vieil homme dit solennellement :

-Enchanteur Charles Robert. Bonjour.

Je le salue d'un signe de tête assez intimidé et l'enchanteur m'adresse un sourire indulgent. Il reprend :

-Bien ne perdons pas plus de temps. Si vous voulez bien tendre votre main.

Je m'exécute et l'enchanteur dit d'une voix sûre :

-Moi enchanteur, témoin de cette désunion. Je brise par mon statut à jamais le lien qui uni Ruby Grace à son époux Lucius Malfoy.

Un lien rouge apparaît autours de ma main et de mon poignet. Il ce met à briller avec force me réchauffant étrangement le cœur avant de disparaître. Je lève les yeux sur l'enchanteur pensant que la chose est faite. Mais je croise un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Il bafouille :

-Je ne comprends pas... On m'avais pourtant dis que...

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demande Kingsley.

-Je ne peux pas défaire cette union ! S'exclame Mr Robert.

Mon coeur manque un battement pendant que l'auror demande pourquoi. La réponse de l'enchanteur tombe comme un glas sur ma nuque :

-L'amour...


	33. Chapter 33

Merci pour vos reviews vous êtes au top ! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants ! La suiiiite xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Mais...Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? je demande à l'enchanteur.

-Je ne peux rien faire tant que les deux parties éprouvent de l'amour. La mariage reste un contrat magique, certes simple mais puissant. Si vous voulez le rompre, vous devez cesser de vous aimer.

Je suis totalement abasourdie par ses révélations et en même temps une joie immense prend possession de mon cœur. Alors Lucius m'aime, il m'aime encore ! Je ne rêve que d'une chose, aller le retrouver. Lui dire que je suis là maintenant, que je ne le laisserais plus car je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Mais ses paroles viennent encore me blesser. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi et comment il peux considérer des enfants comme indignes de vivre.

Le bruit caractéristiques des raclements de chaises sur le parquet me tire de mes pensées. Les trois hommes se lèvent pour partir et l'enchanteur déclare :

-Rappelez moi quand vos sentiments seront claires. Sinon, ça ne servira à rien.

J'acquiesce silencieusement en les raccompagnant à la porte. Tom reste devant l'embrasure et il murmure avec déception :

-Comment peux-tu être encore amoureuse de cet homme ?

-je ne sais pas. Je réponds sur le même ton. J'ai essayé de l'oublier. J'ai tenté vainement de me persuader que ce n'étais qu'une passade et pourtant j'ai ce trou dans le cœur qui me laboure l'estomac à chaque fois que je pense à lui...

Tom me dévisage comme si je l'avais brûlé et je lui dis avec plus de douceur :

-Je n'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes Tom... Je comprends parfaitement ton aversion envers Lucius et moi par la même occasion, c'est normal. Dis-moi juste ce qu'ils vont faire de moi, puisque je ne leurs suis d'aucunes utilités ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que l'on va tous discuter de cela et qu'ensuite on avisera. On te donnera un compte rendu. Est-ce que tu vas aller le retrouver ?

Je croise les yeux de Tom remplis d'inquiétude et j'ai presque envie d'en pleurer. Je secoue la tête négativement avant de souffler :

-Non, ce n'est pas prévu. Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Tous me tombe dessus d'un coup sans prévenir. Et puis, il faut que je m'occupe des enfants. Au revoir Tom, à bientôt.

Je ferme doucement la porte sur lui, l'empêchant ainsi de répondre quoique ce soit. De toute manière, je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je me retourne en souriant aux enfants qui regardent tranquillement un livre d'image sur le tapis et je m'exclame faussement joyeuse :

-Vous voulez que je vous lise une histoire !

…

Severus vient me rendre visite dans l'après-midi alors que les gamins font une sieste bien méritée après avoir manger leur repas grâce à de nombreuses ruses et supplications.

Alors que je prépare le thé, le maître des potions me demande comme je vais. Je souffle :

-Il m'aime encore, Severus...

Comme je vois l'homme très troublé, je lui raconte toute l'histoire de ce matin et Severus prends quelques instants avant de dire très calmement et sûr de lui :

-Vous allez aller le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une fois que j'aurais fini mon travail avec les enfants, oui. Je ne suis d'aucunes utilités ici. J'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec Lucius. Je ne suis pas assez idiote pour espérer trouver un terrain d'entente. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il m'explique certaines choses pour que nous puissions enfin nous quitter et tourner la page. Ainsi, je pourrais aider à la résistance !

Severus boit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre :

-Vous savez qu'il est très risqué de retourner là-bas et que vous pourriez mettre tous le mouvement en danger de mort.

-Je sais. Je dis d'une voix grave. C'est pour ça que vous allez m'apprendre l'oclumancie. Je ne le laisserais pas entrer dans ma tête et si jamais il m'attrape pour me livrer au seigneur. Ce que sincèrement je doute qu'il fasse. Vous me laisserez une fiole de poison que j'ingurgiterais dans le cas échéant pour ne révéler aucunes informations. Je ferais ce sacrifice et j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. Je ne mettrais pas des centaines de vie en danger juste pour mes histoires personnelles !

-Très bien. Réplique Severus en posant sa tasse. Je vous ai toujours trouvé d'une grande maturité pour votre âge Ruby. Une fois de plus, je crois ne pas mettre trompé sur vous. Je vous ferez passer le poison par hibou puisque vous n'êtes pas dans la zone de protection de la chaumière. Nous allons commencer les cours d'Oclumancie tous de suite. Je dispose de trois heures. Au bout de celle-ci vous devrez savoir fermer votre esprit parfaitement, sinon votre mission chez Lucius sera vouée à l'échec.

J'acquiesce avec une froide détermination dans les yeux en me concentrant alors qu'il pointe sa baguette vers moi...

…

Quand Severus part enfin, je m'en trouve soulagée. Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser mais d'après le professeur je suis prête. Certes, ce n'est pas parfait mais d'après lui, le niveau sera amplement suffisant face à Lucius qui n'est pas un maître de l'art comme lui.

Ce soir, je suis très fière des enfants. Ils ont mangés toutes leurs assiettes sans que je ruse. Ils m'ont même demandé de leurs lire une histoire et Elie s'est endormie toute en confiance dans mes bras pendant que Lucas me serrait la main me demandant de rester dormir prés d'eux. Ce que j'ai fais, bien entendu.

…

-Lucas ! Remet ta capuche sur la tête ! Tu vas attraper un rhume !

Le lendemain matin, les enfants ont fait la demande de sortir jouer à l'extérieur. Je n'est pas put leurs refuser, l'air frais leurs ferait du bien mais c'était sans compter sur cette fichue pluie. Elie ramasse des petites fleurs blanche pour faire un joli bouquet tandis que Lucas explore l'environnement. Bien entendu, le petit garçon n'écoute pas mon ordre et je souris intérieurement. En quelques jours, son petit caractère c'est bien affirmé et Elie n'est plus aussi timide. Ils mangent tous les deux bien, je pense qu'ils sont prêts à retourner avec les autres surtout qu'être en contact avec d'autres enfants leurs fera le plus grand bien.

Je plisse les yeux apercevant des silhouettes au loin alors d'un hibou se pose sur mon bras me faisant pousser un cri de peur. Je détache le petit paquet de sa patte avant de lui rendre sa liberté. Je me recule à l'abri, sous le petit porche de la ruine en ouvrant le colis. Je trouve une fiole et un parchemin qui dit :

« _**Comme promis voici votre commande. Vous trouverez délivrance en moins d'une minute après avoir ingurgité le contenu de la fiole**_

 _ **S »**_

Je m'empresse de cacher le petit flacon au liquide argenté dans la poche de ma robe en rappelant les enfants que je percute qu'il s'agît de Bill et Kingsley qui approche.

J'enlève leurs imperméables pendant que Lucas me raconte ses découvertes prés des falaises et que Elie me tend son petit bouquet que je met dans un verre sur la table. Je leurs lance un sort de séchage en les prévenant à l'avance pour ne pas les terroriser avant de leur dire d'aller jouer devant la cheminée pour ne pas qu'ils attrapent froid.

Je retourne ensuite à l'extérieur accueillir les deux hommes. Le temps est vraiment épouvantable ! Je fais donc du thé pour les invités et Bill prends la parole :

-Tu as fait du progrès avec les enfants ?

-Oui. Je réponds. Ils mangent, jouent et dorment bien. Ils sont prêts à retourner à la chaumière bien qu'il faudra continuer à les veiller. Le plus grave est passé.

-Que comptez-vous faire Ruby ? Lance sèchement Kingsley.

Je leurs explique alors mon plan pour retrouver Lucius ainsi que les précautions prisent avec Severus. Je m'attendais à tous de la part de cet homme mais pas à ce qu'il perde son sang froid et se mette à hurler :

-Il en est hors de question ! Vous mettez tous le monde en danger ! Vous êtes d'une inconscience totale ! Vous resterez ici jusqu'à nouvelle ordre ! Je vous fait officiellement prisonnière de l'Ordre ! Bill ! Prenez les enfants, nous partons !

-Quoi ? Je hurle à mon tour en voyant le rouquin saisir les enfants qui ce mettent à pleurer. NON ! NON, PAS CA ! VOUS LEURS FAITS PEUR ! ARRÊTEZ !

Mes cris ne servent à rien. D'un coup de baguette Kingsley verrouille toutes les issus. Il crache derrière la porte :

-N'essayez même pas de vous servir de votre baguette ! Vous n'arriverez à rien !

Je me précipite en hurlant de désespoir sur la porte, adressant des mots réconfortants aux enfants qui se trouvent maintenant derrière. J'espère qu'ils m'entendent. Je tambourine le bois avec rage en entendant leurs pas s'éloigner dans l'herbes détrempées. Et je hurle à la mort, espérant que quelqu'un m'entende...


	34. Chapter 34

Deux jours que je crie. Deux jours que je tambourine la porte avec rage. Deux jours que j'essaye tous les sorts que j'ai à ma connaissance. Deux jours que j'échoue...

Je suis assise sur une chaise affalée sur la table en bois en m'amusant à faire rouler la fiole de poison dessus. Je soupire en pensant à Lucius, aux enfants. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Comment savoir... personne ne vient me voir. Même pas Fleur, sûrement sur ordre de Kingsley. Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas laisser partir ? Après tous, je ne mettais pas tant que ça en danger la chaumière puisque je n'ai quasiment rien vu d'elle. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle région nous sommes.

Soudain, un bruit familier me tire de ma mélancolie et je me précipite à la fenêtre les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Silver se tient là, dehors trempé de pluie et de sueur, ses naseaux crachant des gerbes de fumées. Je me pince le bras pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas en poussant une exclamation sous la bref douleur. Je tambourine la porte en hurlant avec le force du désespoir :

-SILVER! SILVER ! JE SUIS LA !

Quelques instants la porte vole en éclat sous la puissance des sabots du cheval et je saute sur le côtés pour ne pas me prendre des morceaux de bois. Je me relève en époussetant mes vêtements et je dis sarcastiquement en levant un sourcil :

-Et après tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas de sang magique ! Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver, c'est incroyable !

Pour toute réponse Silver s'ébroue fortement en secouant la tête. Sa façon de me dire « dépêche-toi, prends tes affaires et en route ! ». J'enfile alors ma grande cape chaude en riant pour la première fois depuis ma rupture avec Lucius avant de saisir ma baguette et de sauter sur le dos de mon compagnon. L'étalon s'éloigne de la ruine à toute vitesse comme si les flammes de l'enfers étaient à nos trousses et je m'accroche avec force à sa crinière sentant mes doigts et mon visage geler sous les embruns glacés de la mer déchaînée.

Pour me réchauffer, j'enfouis mon visage parmi ses crins en le talonnant un peu. Je veux m'éloigner le plus rapidement de la chaumière avant que ses habitants ne se rendent compte de ma disparition et se lancent à ma recherche. Silver hennit et accélère encore la cadence envoyant furieusement des mottes de terre derrière lui. Je m'excuse mentalement, la pauvre cheval doit déjà être épuisé de sa course du manoir à la ruine et je lui en demande encore beaucoup.

Au fur et à mesure, je retrouve mes sensations et mes mouvements ce calent enfin parfaitement aux siens rendant notre fuite plus agréable.

…

Après deux heures et demie de galop interminable, je force Silver à faire une pause. Il a besoin de se reposer et moi de marcher quelques instants. Pendant que mon cheval s'abreuve et mange l'herbe tendre de la forêt, je réfléchis à mon apparition chez Lucius. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais lui dire, je crois que les paroles viendront et s'adapteront selon la réaction de mon époux.

-Qu'est ce que je fais Siver, je transplanne et tu restes seul ici pour nous rejoindre à ton rythme. Ou bien, y allons-nous ensemble ?

Mon cheval lève les yeux sur moi avant de s'éloigner au petit trot. Je pousse un petit cri avant de m'élancer derrière lui mais à chaque fois que je me rapproche il accélère. Je m'arrête à bout de souffle en hurlant :

-C'est bon le message est passé ! Très clair, d'ailleurs ! Merci bien !

C'est en maudissant Silver que je transplanne, direction le manoir...

…

quand j'atterris devant le manoir je dissimule mon visage sous le capuchon de ma cape avant de donner quelques coups de baguette sur le portail qui s'ouvre aussitôt. Le manoir est magnifique l'été. La pelouse verte est luxuriante laisse place aux nombreux arbres et arbustes fleuris. Même les paons on meilleurs mines que cet hiver. Pourtant, il manque quelque chose. Cet étincelle de joie et de couleur qui donne vie au lieu. On le croirait mort.

J'avance sous les derniers rayons du soleil, frissonnant malgré moi, bien que la température soit très clémente. Une fois devant la porte lourde de la bâtisse, je donne quelques coups et Nicky vient m'ouvrir avec une mine très triste. Il demande poliment :

-Bonjour, dois-je vous annoncer au Maître ?

-Oui Nicky. Dis lui que je suis rentré.

Je vois les yeux globuleux de l'elfe s'agrandir sous la surprise d'entendre ma voix avant de se précipiter sur moi et de serrer mes jambes contre lui en gémissant :

-Oh Maîtresse Ruby entrez ! Entrez ! Vous nous avez tellement manqués ! Oh oui, tellement ! J'ai cru que vous ne reviendrez jamais !

Je lui adresse un sourire indulgent bien que je rêve de le prendre dans mes bras moi aussi mais pour l'instant je dois contenir mes émotions. Le plus dur reste à arriver. Je serre de toute mes forces la fiole de poison dans le creux de ma main à m'en faire mal tandis que je pénètre dans le hall. Je demande :

-Où est Lucius ?

-Dans le salon. Il est saoul Ruby.

Je hoche distraitement la tête, je me doutais que j'allais le rencontrer dans cet état. Je fais signe à Nicky de me laisser pendant que je pénètre dans la salle à manger avant de m'appuyer dans l' embrasure de la porte du salon et je vois un homme brisé. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccable sont ternes et emmêlés. Le port de la barbe ne lui va pas du tout et je déteste voir son visage vide et creux par l'alcool. Je ne parlerais pas de l'état de ses vêtements qui mériteraient d'être lavés et repassés.

Je le nargue en disant :

-Et bien Lucius ! Qu'est-il devenu de ta grandeur ?

Mon époux tourne son regard vers moi, sa mâchoire manquant de se décrocher et je me fais violence pour ne pas frémir sous ses yeux gris qui retrouvent de la lumière. Il murmure :

-Est-ce bien toi ?

-Qui d'autres ? Je demande avec un rire cruel. Une chimère ? Une apparition ? Ou bien une de tes maîtresses ?

-Qui es-tu ? Il redemande en éclaircissement la gorge.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Sur ces paroles j'enlève mon capuchon et ma cape glisse à mes pieds me dévoilant entièrement, baguette à la main prête à me défendre si il ose tenter quelque chose. Lucius se lève à son tour en titubant et j'éclate d'un rire méchant en me moquant :

-Et bien ! L'alcool te réussi moins bien que les femmes !

-Tu es revenue ? Demande t-il plein d'espoir.

J'acquiesce en me détendant un peu avant de lui expliquer :

-Oui, j'ai voulu briser le lien qui nous unis depuis notre mariage et il c'est avéré que c'est impossible puisque tu m'aimes encore. Je suis venu pour comprendre.

-Tu arrives trop tard. Il souffle.

Un nouveau rire me soulève la poitrine et je crache :

-Trop tard pour toi peut-être ! Mais pas pour moi ! Arrête de m'aimer Lucius ! Nous ne sommes voués à rien et tu le sais ! Tu m'as détruite toi et tes idées alors laisse moi vivre maintenant !

Sur ces paroles, mon mari s'écroule et il chuchote à lui même d'une voix blanche :

-Qu'avez-vous fait de ma belle Ruby ? Où est mon amour qui court dans les champs, libre et heureuse.. Qu'avez-vous fait de son sourire aussi chaud qu'un feu en hiver... Tous ça ne sert à rien sans elle. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle mais rendez la moi...

je me penche vers lui et en m'agenouillant je lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Tu as tué la dernière goutte d'innocence qu'il me restait, Lucius …

je me redresse prête à lui demander des explications mais quand je me retourne vers lui, je vois son corps secoué par des spasmes violents et de l'écume blanche moussant aux coins de ses lèvres. Mon masque hautain et moqueur s'effrite et se brise aussitôt et je hurle en me précipitant sur son corps :

-LUCIUS ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est ce que tu as pris ? Réponds-moi ! REPONDS-MOI !

Ses tremblements s'accentuent et je me cours jusqu'à la table basse ou je vois sa bouteille de Whisky avec une petite fiole à moitié vide à côté. Je la saisis en vitesse avant d'en renifler le contenu et je remercie intérieurement les cours de Severus que j'ai suivi avec soins en reconnaissant la sève du filet du diable. Un poison sans gravité si il est pris à temps. Je n'ai qu'une seule solution, faire vomir Lucius et prier pour que cela suffise.

Je saisis son corps entre mes bras avant de mettre deux doigts dans sa bouche et de le faire vomir. De l'alcool ressort et je crie :

-Aller ! Aller, réveil toi ! Réveil toi !

J'appuie encore et encore au fond de sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus rien à vomir et je sanglote dans son dos :

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Tu ne peux pas, tu as compris ! Tu vas te réveiller ! C'est moi qui devais mourir ce soir ! Pas toi ! PAS TOI...


	35. Chapter 35

Je reste la tête appuyée dans son dos à sangloter en tenant contre moi son corps inerte. Ses cheveux pendent lamentablement dans le vide et sa tête roule sur ses épaules. Je n'ose pas y croire, il ne peux pas être mort. Il n'a pas le droit, je ne peux pas le perdre maintenant, pas comme ça.

Cela fait plus de 10 minutes que je suis dans cette position, assise par terre, le parquet souillé de vomis. Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux et je sens au fond de moi les éclats de celui-ci tomber dans un fracas assourdissant. Je hurle folle de chagrin en martelant de coup son dos :

-REVEIL-TOI ! REVEIL-TOI ! LUCIUS !

Et je continue de frapper sa peau comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose alors que je suis bien consciente que quoique je fasse, il ne reviendra pas. Idiot, Imbécile ! Boire ne te suffisait pas, il a fallut que tu t'empoisonnes ! Crétin, regarde dans quel état tu me laisse !

Au moment, ou je trouve la force de me dégager de derrière lui, je le sens frémir. Sur le coup, je n'ose y croire, mon cœur manquant un battement, je suis figé. Je l'entends alors reprendre sa respiration de manière saccadée mais rassurante et je me précipite devant lui pour prendre son visage entre mes mains. Il murmure en attrapant mes doigts :

-C'est toi ? Mon émeraude ? Tu es rentrée ?

-Oui. Je souffle. Oui Lucius, c'est moi. Viens, lève toi.

J'ai envie de fondre en larmes quand je croise son regard et ses yeux remplis de joie et d'espoir. Mais je me concentre sur ma tâche, l'aider à gravir les escaliers jusqu'à notre chambre. Une fois arrivé, je prends le rôle qu'il tenait d'habitude. Je fais couler un bain tiède, pas trop chaud pour le déchoquer. Je m'empresse de le déshabiller en évitant de respirer trop profondément car l'odeur de vomis et d'alcool est puissante. Je l'aide à se glisser dans le bain avant de me dévêtir à mon tour et de le rejoindre en m'installant à califourchon sur lui. Je saisie un gant de toilette et je commence à laver son visage des dernières traces d'alcool et de larmes. Puis je saisis avec douceur le jet pour laver ses cheveux sales et ternes. Je remarque que Lucius ne me touche pas, il semble être dans un état second comme si il avait peur que je disparaisse. Je lui murmure d'une voix apaisante :

-Chut...Chut Lucius... Je suis là maintenant. Nous parlerons demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil.. Je suis là... Lève le menton s'il te plaît...

Je prends son rasoir pour lui couper cette fichue barbe une bonne fois pour toute. Ce faisant, je me maudis d'être aussi attentionnée envers lui. J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser à sa condition une fois le poison régurgité. Mais je ne peux pas lui résister, je m'en suis bien rendu compte lors de mon séjour dans la ruine. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, c'est assez clair dans mon esprit. Il a dit, bien qu'alcoolisé que « tous ça ne servait à rien sans moi », peut-être y a t-il un espoir pour nous deux ?

Je secoue la tête en posant le rasoir sur le côté de la baignoire en regardant mon mari qui retrouve peu à peu ses traits. Je me dégage doucement de ses genoux et en saisissant sa main je lui dis tranquillement :

-Viens, lève toi.

Il obéit comme un enfant à sa mère et je l'aide pour sortir du bain avec de lui lancer un sort de séchage. Lui faire passer un pyjama a été une grande étape. Il tremblait tellement de froid et de fatigue qu'après avoir réussi à mettre le pantalon, j'ai abandonné l'idée de lui faire passer la chemise. Je me sèche à mon tour avant d'enfiler une chemise blanche et de nous diriger vers le lit. Je remarque tous de suite que les draps n'ont pas été changés depuis mon départ et je fais s'asseoir Lucius sur la chaise de la coiffeuse avant de mettre une literie propre à l'aide de la magie. Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes au lit. Je caresse les cheveux encore humides de mon époux qui a enfouit sa tête dans mon ventre, me serrant contre lui comme un petit garçon. Je reste pensive sur sa façon d'agir. Lucius me dévoile son vrai visage, celui d'un homme meurtri et brisé par les épreuves de la vie et que son éducation lui a fait endurer. Je me recroqueville alors pour poser ma tête sur la sienne en lui chuchotant que je suis là, que je ne le laisserais pas...

…

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je met quelques instants avant de comprendre que je suis dans le lit et que Lucius dort encore profondément. Je caresse son dos nu en respirant son odeur avec délectation et je percute que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars. Je le sens trésailler sous mes caresses et je souris en dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui cache son visage. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrent et me transpercent par leurs lueurs, je glisse mes mains le long de son torse. Mon mari murmure d'une voix rauque :

-Est-ce bien toi ? Ou est-ce que je suis encore en train de faire un de ces délicieux rêves ?

Pour réponse, je lui pince le bras et il grimace avant de croiser mon regard taquin. Je chuchote :

-Est-ce que cela réponds à ta question ?

-Oh mon Amour... Il souffle en se redressant pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

Je caresse ses doigts, me sentant enfin en paix je gémis :

-Embrasse moi Lucius...

Il réponds aussitôt à l'ordre et ses lèvres chaudes se posent sur les miennes avec délectation. Je soupire de bonheur sous son étreinte sentant le trou dans mon cœur ce combler. J'approfondis ce baiser en glissant ma langue entre la barrière de ses dents alors que ses mains glissent le long de mon corps.

Soudain, il me fais basculer sous lui et sa chaleur et son odeur m'enveloppent avec douceur. Il chuchote en glissant ses lèvres sur ma joue, mon cou et mes épaules :

-Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi mon émeraude. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal...

je me cambre sous ses mots en gémissant alors qu'il commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise en continuant de murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Une fois le vêtement défait, il écarte avec précaution le tissu en soufflant sa main posée sur mon ventre :

-Tu es si belle...

je m'agenouille face à lui en rougissant en laissant glisser la chemise sur mes pieds me retrouvant ainsi nue devant l'homme que j'aime. Lucius m'enlace tendrement en me caressant avant de me recoucher gentiment sur le lit et de glisser entre mes cuisses. Son regard ne me lâche plus et je reste accrochée au sien alors qu'il me prend avec douceur et amour. Je me retiens à grandes peines de gémir mais finalement, je me laisse aller quand son odeur m'enivre totalement...

…

Le soleil fait étrangement briller la peau pâle de Lucius que je m'amuse à caresse en riant à chaque fois que je touche une zone sensible. Nous sommes tous les deux encore nus, allongés sur le lit défait. D'ailleurs l'état entier de la chambre témoigne de la violence et de la passion de nos retrouvailles. Mon époux se tourne vers moi et en m'embrassant il chuchote :

-Merci...

-Pourquoi merci ? Je demande choqué qu'un Malfoy sache remercier.

-Pour m'avoir sauver. Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux et pour être revenue.

Je cache mon visage dans son torse avant de dire plus gravement :

-Lucius, tu sais que ça ne pourra pas durer... Nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées. Les tiennes me blessent et me tuent. Les miennes ne sont plus compatibles avec le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Mais je préfère mourir que de vivre avec quelqu'un qui considère les enfants comme des marchandises.

Le blond s'assoit alors dans le lit et je fait de même. Il tourne vers moi un regard déterminé et il annonce sérieusement :

-Alors apprends-moi.

-Comment pourrais-je faire rentrer quelque chose dans ta tête déjà bien pleine ?

-Elle n'est pas si pleine que ça. Tu as eu un aperçu hier. Tous ça, tous ce luxe et ces apparences ne servent à rien si tu n'es pas là. Je pourrais même me contenter d'une vieille maison croulante si tu es avec moi, ça me va. Quand j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas et que je ne pourrais pas te retrouver je suis devenu fou, fou de chagrin ! Même Draco n'arrivait pas à me faire réagir. Quand le ministère m'a demandé de rester chez moi, je m'en suis contre-fiché ! Plus rien n'a d'importance si tu ne partages pas ma vie. Apprends-moi Ruby ! Apprends-moi à voir le monde de tes yeux, il doit être plus joli que des miens.

Je suis bouche-bée par sa déclaration, si bien que je n'ose plus esquisser le moindre gestes. Au lieu de parole des larmes coulent en abondances sur mes joues en même temps qu'un large sourire qui ce dessine. Lucius, ne sait plus trop comment réagir mais je m'en fiche. Je me jette dans ses bras en m'exclamant :

-Oh mon Amour ! Si tu savais à quel point je rêvais que tu me dises tous cela ! Je t'aime et à partir de maintenant nous irons bien !


	36. Chapter 36

Désolé le chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, je crois que j'arrive bientôt à la fin de la fic. Laissez moi vos avis ! Il compte beaucoup =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner dans le calme et le silence, juste troublé par nos yeux et nos sourires heureux, nous nous installons sur le canapé. Je glisse comme d'habitude mes pieds sous mes cuisses ce qui fait s'esclaffer Lucius qui me prends dans ses bras.

Appuyer sur son épaule, je joue avec les franges du plaid en polaire et Lucius rompt le silence :

-Alors tu étais avec la résistance ?

-Oui, comme tu t'en doute. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus tant que je ne suis pas sûre de ta sincérité. Tu comprends ? Ça serait mettre trop de vie en danger.

-Je comprends. Dit-il en me forçant à me retourner.

Je m'installe à califourchon sur lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il murmure :

-Laisse moi te montrer... Et si ça ne te suffit pas, je suis prêt à passer sous veritaserum et faire un serment inviolable.

Soudain, il prend avec douceur ma tête entre ses mains en collant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, il m'attire dans son esprit en ouvrant une voie mentale. Je suis abasourdie par la violence et la douceur de ses sentiments envers moi qu'il m'explique en me les faisant ressentir car aucuns mots ne seraient assez fort pour les exprimer.

Je gémis :

-Arrête, je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes tant ma tête tourne.

Il m'adresse un sourire indulgent en défaisant sous emprise sur mon esprit et je le dévisage les yeux humides avant de chuchoter avec émotions :

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes...

Pour toute réponse mon mari me bascule sur le canapé avant de me faire l'amour avec la tendresse la plus infinie...

…

je soupire de bien-être allongée nue contre Lucius qui nous a recouvert d'un plaid et je murmure :

-J'étais dans la résistance quand je t'ai quitté. Mais je n'ai pas appris grand-chose car j'étais placée en quarantaine.

-Pourquoi ? Demande mon époux en se redressant.

-Parce que tu aurais put me retrouver grâce au contrat magique du mariage qui nous unis. J'ai voulu le défaire mais l'enchanteur n'a pas put car nous nous aimions tous les deux. Alors la résistance, ne m'a rien confié. Ils sont même allés jusqu'à me séquestrer quand j'ai voulu te rejoindre pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Comment t'es tu échappé ?

-Silver...

je ris sous le regard surpris que me lance Lucius et je reprends :

-Je n'ai aucunes idées de comment a fait ce cheval pour me retrouver mais il l'a fait ! Il m'a libérer de la ruine où j'étais retenue comme otage. Ensuite, j'ai transplanné et tu connais la fin de l'histoire.

-Et maintenant, que va t-il ce passer ? Dit-il en me caressant le dos.

J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse en soupirant :

-Je n'en sais rien mon amour. Après ma fuite, la résistance ne voudra sûrement plus me faire confiance, bien que je suis sûre que quelques personnes me resteront fidèles. Ensuite, je ne sais même pas si je suis en danger en restant avec toi. Ma fuite n'a pas du passé inaperçu auprès de tes collègues. Que ce passera t-il quand ils verront que je suis revenu ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça... répond mystérieusement Lucius.

Je me redresse en lui adressant une moue curieuse et il bafouille :

-Je...Euh, enfin... Quand tu es partie, je n'ai pas put dire que tu t'étais enfuis je ne sais où. Alors j'ai prétexté que je t'avais envoyé en France pour te guérir d'une grave maladie. Et ça concordait avec mon état lamentable. Ainsi les soupçons n'ont pas été éveillés.

-Tu as fais ça pour moi... Je murmure en caressant sa peau distraitement.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Il grogne en me basculant sous lui.

-Lucius, tu es pire qu'un adolescent ! Je m'écrie en sentant son excitation.

…

La nuit commence à tomber, et nous sommes assis sur la terrasse en train de savourer une tisane à la menthe. Les gouttelettes d'eau qui tombent des mes cheveux mouillés après une douche en commune me chatouille et je m'ébroue en ronflant. Lucius s'exclame :

-Tu imite vraiment bien le cheval !

-Mais ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Je me retourne en riant avant de voir Silver très fière de lui et j'éclate de rire en me jetant sur son cou. La pauvre bête est trempée de sueur, il à l'air d'avoir soif et il a besoin d'un bon repas ainsi que d'un pansage énergique. Je m'écrie avec joie :

-Je vais m'en occuper ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Je suis contente de voir que tu es rentré sans problème grand sage !

Le regard quasi hautain que me lance mon cheval me fait partir dans un fou rire et je m'éloigne avec Silver en faisant un signe de la main à Lucius.

Arrivé dans l'écurie, je fais rentré Silver dans son box qui salue les autres chevaux avant de se jeter sur son abreuvoir. J'en profite pour lui préparer un mash bien chaud qu'il savoure avec délice pendant que je l'étrille en lui racontant mes retrouvailles avec mon époux. J'aime beaucoup ses moments avec mon cheval, j'en oublie le monde qui m'entoure et je me sens enfin apaisée. Ces instants m'avaient énormément manqués. Un raclement de chaussure me tire de mes pensées et je lève les yeux pensant croiser le regard glacé de Lucius.

Je rougis vivement en me rendant compte qu'il s'agît de Roger et je détourne le regard en jouant avec la crinière de Silver.

Après un long moment le jardinier dit :

-Je suis contente que tu sois de retour.

-Tu ne me détestes pas ? Je demande surprise.

-Pourquoi ? Pour avoir rejoins l'homme que tu aimes quitte à devoir te sacrifier si les choses tournaient mal ?

Je baisse les yeux en regardant mes bottes. J'essaye vainement de retenir mes larmes et je murmure :

-Tous doivent être déçus de mon comportement irresponsable. Je ne pourrais plus jamais participer aux actions. Mais il a changé ! Roger, il a vraiment changé !

-Je sais. Répond calmement le vieil homme. Je savais aussi que ta place était au prés de ton époux et pas à la chaumière.

-Comment ça ?

-Le jeune Harry avance dans sa quête. On chuchote beaucoup de chose à la chaumière. Le gouvernement est sur le point d'être renversé. Et quand ce jour là arrivera, les sangs-purs se retrouveront en bien mauvaise posture. Lucius aura besoin de toi pour être sauvé. Je parlerais en ta faveur et la sienne à la résistance. Severus et Draco m'y aideront. Rentre voir ton époux, je te tiendrais au courant. Mais pas un mot sur moi, ni les passes d'esclave, c'est bien compris.

Je hoche silencieusement la tête avant de l'étreindre lui et Silver. Je regarde le soleil finir de se coucher sur le chemin du retour avant de faire un arrêt sur la tombe de ma fille et de murmurer :

-Je suis enfin de retour à la maison...


	37. Chapter 37

Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Je suis désolé, il a mis du temps à arriver ! Mais je n'avais pus trop d'inspiration et j'avais beau retourner les idées les unes les autres, l'histoire n'aurait plus eu trop d'intérêt =) J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même le dernier chapitre ! =) On ce retrouve bientôt pour une autre fic, car j'ai pleins d'idées ! Toujours ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un mois a passé depuis nos retrouvailles et le temps c'est comme figé. J'ai l'impression que rien , ni personnes ne peux nous atteindre. Pourtant, la rumeur du survivant commence à enfler de plus en plus même au sein des sangs purs.

Lucius est depuis deux semaines au courant pour les passes d'esclaves qui ont lieux chez Roger et il l'a bien pris. Je crois qu'il a compris que de toute manière il n'a pas le choix pour que 'on puisse rester ensemble et si il veux survivre quand vous-savez-qui sera mort. Mais le plus important, je crois et je suis sûre que sa démarche est sincère.

La chaumière a pardonné mon geste car il n'a pas conduit à des dégâts considérables et fâcheux, j'ai donc le droit de participer à nouveaux aux passes d'esclaves et d'impurs mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Il y à deux semaines après les révélations faites à Lucius que j'ai passé un test de grossesse Moldu et le résultat était sans appel. Je suis enceinte de trois semaines. J'en suis grandement soulagée car pendant un instant j'ai eu peur de porter l'enfant de Tom mais vu la date ce n'est pas possible. Tom ne m'a d'ailleurs toujours pas reparler, je crois qu'il ne le fera plus. Il ne me pardonnera pas d'être retourner avec mon époux. Je n'ai toujours pas encore annoncé à mon mari ma grossesse mais il va bien falloir que je le fasse, car il commence à se douter de quelque chose.

Je n'appréhende pas trop l'arrivé de notre futur enfant car cette fois je suis dans une forme du tonnerre. J'ai repris tous mes kilos et je ne suis plus sans cesse tous le temps épuisée.

Je descends en pyjama dans le salon. C'est une nouvelle règle que j'ai instauré, je peux faire ce que je veux loin de cette fichue étiquette des sangs purs ! Par contre, je me tiens bien en public et lorsqu'il y a du monde au manoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais comme personne ne vient nous rendre visite, je suis assez tranquille. Mon attitude insouciante amuse beaucoup Lucius qui à l'impression d'être redevenu étudiant mais qui par contre n'a pas abandonné ses habitudes.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me servir un café car être sans cesse assisté par Nicky ne me plaisais pas. L'elfe à d'ailleurs très mal vécu ce changement de situation mais finalement il s'y est habitué, le poids de l'âge ce faisant sentir.

J'enlace tendrement Lucius qui est occupé à lire la gazette avant de murmurer :

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire..

Il me regard curieusement alors que je le dévisage amoureusement et je reprends :

-Nous allons avoir un nouveau petit locataire !

Je souris tendrement quand je vois ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur. Sans prévenir il s'agenouille par terre en posant sa tête sur mon ventre avant de l'embrasser. Il chuchote :

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'allais pas en mission ?

Je hoche silencieusement la tête et Lucius se redresse d'un coup en me soulevant du sol avant de s'exclamer :

-C'est merveilleux ! Je veillerais à ce que tu ne manques de rien ! Nous en prendrons soin ! Je te le promet !

Quand il me repose enfin, je dégage une de ses mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux avant de chuchoter en me blottissant contre lui :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tous ce passera bien, je le sais, je n'ai pas peur comme pour mon ancienne grossesse.

Lucius pose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes échangeant ici de nombreuses promesses silencieuses.

…

7 mois ont passés depuis et mon ventre est toute arrondie. Je soupire en m'asseyant sur le canapé tant mes jambes me font souffrir. Je murmure :

-Alors toi ! Vivement que tu sortes, tu m'épuises !

-Pourquoi j'ai tout le temps l'impression quand tu parles au bébé, que tu parles de moi ?

Je sursaute en me retournant sur mon époux au visage rieur avant de lâcher sarcastiquement :

-Peut-être parce qu'il s'agît bien de ton fil et donc de ta copie miniature !

-Tu es sûre que c'est un garçon ? Demande Lucius en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Certaine. Vu le coups qu'il me met ! Je réponds en lui souriant tendrement.

Je m'appuie contre mon mari en savourant son odeur et ses bras protecteurs avant de lui demander :

-Tous c'est bien passé avec Draco ?

-Oui, mais il est très stressé à l'idée de laisser Astoria seule à la maison en début de grossesse. Il c'est hâté d'envoyer les esclaves à la chaumière et j'ai dut le faire ralentir avant qu'il n'étripe quelqu'un d'angoisse.

Je ris doucement avant de reprendre :

-J'aurais bien voulu voir ça... Je n'en reviens toujours pas tu sais...

-De quoi mon Amour ?

-De toi ! De la manière dont tu as changé pour moi, pour nous et pour toi. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aides la résistance. Qu'ainsi nous pouvons rester ensemble et que nous le pourrons toujours après car tu seras considéré comme héros de guerre vu le nombre de personne que l'on a put sauver grâce à toi .

Je dis tous cela en caressant distraitement le bras ou il porte la marque. Comme je le sens gêné, je me redresse pour me mette face à lui aussi rapidement que mon énorme ventre me le permet et je chuchote en lui prenant la tête entre mes mains.

-Lucius ça ne change rien... Même après, elle ne changera jamais rien entre nous. Ce n'est qu'une marque, elle ne m'effraie pas. Et bientôt, elle ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Tu crois vraiment que l'Ordre peut gagner ? Il demande sur le même ton.

-Bientôt oui. Severus est formel à ce sujet. Je réponds en l'embrassant passionnément.

…

 _ **2 ans plus tard**_

-Aie ! C'est pas vrai !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande Lucius un peu inquiet.

-Il y a, que si tu ne te comporterais pas tous le temps comme un adolescent qui découvre à quoi lui sert son entre jambe, je m'en porterais bien mieux ! Léna n'arrête pas de me mettre des coups et j'en ai assez d'être énorme ! Je te jure après cet accouchement plus d'enfant avant au moins 5 ans !

Vous l'aurez deviné, je suis enceinte de 7 mois et ma future fille me fait vivre un calvaire bien plus que Cyrus notre fils d'un an et demie que je dois aller lever de sa sieste.

Je grogne tout de même en me levant :

-Je savais que lors de ton jugement, l'Ordre aurait dut t''enfermer pendant un an en prison ! Au lieu de te donner une médaille ! Ça m'aurais éviter ça !

Lucius se lève avec un air faussement outré avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et d'aller chercher notre fils. Je l'en remercie beaucoup intérieurement.

Quand il revient avec Cyrus qui a dut mal à ouvrir ses beaux yeux gris, il murmure :

-Tu vois fils, profite d'être un bébé car après les femmes te font vivre un enfer !

Je souffle pour la forme avant de prendre mon fils dans les bras et de m'installer sur la canapé dans le salon du manoir pour lui donner le sein. Pendant qu'il tète, je repense avec nostalgie à la victoire de l'ordre et surtout de Harry.

Quand il a tué Voldemort car maintenant je n'ai plus peur de dire son nom, j'ai sus que nous serions enfin en paix. Bien sur, capturer tous les mangemorts et les partisans a été long et nous avons subit avec Lucius quelques menaces et attaques mais rien de bien grave.

Mon mari avec Draco et Astoria ainsi que Severus ont bien été innocentés et ont leurs à même remis une médaille pour avoir aidés la résistance malgré le danger qu'ils couraient de par leurs statuts.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que Lucius avait fait semblant d'adopter mes idées juste pour pouvoir s'en sortir quand l'ordre gagnerait mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Deux ans ont passés et nous vivons toujours le même amour. Il me comble de bonheur lui et bientôt mes deux enfants.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends la sonnette retentir avec la voix de Nicky bien vite étouffé par les piaillements de Mindy qui ne tient plus en place depuis que Blaise l'a demandé en mariage. La pauvre Margaret et Annie doivent la supporter tous les jours avec ses exigences pour son futur mariage.

Je souris en remontant ma robe sur ma poitrine et en attrapant de justesse le bras de Lucius qui faisait mine de partir pour fuir les lamentations et l'excitation de Mindy.

Je me sers contre mon mari en posant mon menton sur son épaule et il me rend mon étreinte avant de plonger ses yeux froids qui pourtant brillent d'une douce lueur dans les miens et je lui souris amoureusement.

Oui, la vie a repris un cours normal. Tout est enfin fini. Nous pouvons être heureux, je le sais. Et Lucius accentue encore plus ce sentiment en posant sa main sur mon ventre avant de m'embrasser tendrement...

Fin.


End file.
